The Zou Arc
by XFangHeartX
Summary: A rendition of the Zou Arc. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please! Rated M due to lemons in a later chapter (yes, I've been doing that a lot lately)!
1. Zou

One Piece: The Zou Arc

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats have arrived at the island of Zou...which isn't really an island at all, but rather a giant elephant that's lived for hundreds of years! There, they meet the Mink Tribe, as well as Nami and the others. However, things have taken an unexpected turn during Luffy's time on Dressrosa. What has happened to the country of Zou? Why is it that speaking about samurai or ninja seems to be taboo on the island? And more importantly...where is Sanji and why did he leave?!

* * *

 **Ch. 1- Zou**

* * *

 _Flashback: 12 years ago; East Blue_

"GLAARRGH! HELP! SOMEBODY!"

Monkey D. Luffy, age 7, thrashed about helplessly in the water, trying his hardest to stay afloat...and all the while, he was being stared down on by the Lord of the Coast, the moray eel-like Sea King that ruled these waters. The beast had already devoured the mountain bandit, Higuma the Bear, but its appetite had not been sated, and when it noticed the young boy, splashing like a breathless fish, that's when Luffy knew that he was going to be its next meal.

"AAAH!" Luffy shrieked as the Lord of the Coast lunged at him. "HELP ME~!"

Just as it seemed that Luffy was about to be swallowed up...there was the splashing of waves, the sound of blood spurting into the air, and Luffy's shocked gasp as he looked up and saw his savior: Red-Haired Shanks.

"Shanks...!" Luffy whispered in shock as the pirate held him close to his chest while the Lord of the Coast emerged from the water...only to freeze upon seeing Shanks' intense stare.

"Get lost...!" Shanks hissed, and on that order, the beast dove back into the water and disappeared beneath the depths. That's when Shanks looked down at Luffy...who shivered in his grasp, and the crimson-haired man smiled gently.

"I'm in your debt, Luffy," he told him. "Makino told me everything about how you stood up for us...how you were willing to fight and put yourself on the line."

Luffy sniffled, his tears falling down his cheeks like waterfalls, trying his hardest to choke back sobs.

"You can't cry," Shanks soothed. "You're a man, now."

"...But Shanks...!" Luffy whimpered. "Your arm! YOUR ARRRRRRRRM!"

It was soon revealed that in his haste to rescue Luffy...Shanks' left arm had been torn off, now reduced to a bloody stump.

"Luffy...it's just an arm," he assured. "I've got another one. I'm just glad you're all right."

Luffy only wailed, too guilt-ridden about what had just happened...but also realizing just what a great man his hero was.

XXX

Some time after the incident, Shanks and his crew were preparing to leave. Luffy was a bit saddened, but he knew that they had to go eventually, and he didn't pester Shanks about taking him along anymore. However, this only brought on some more teasing from the red-haired pirate.

"You'll never make it as a pirate!" Shanks teased.

"NO!" Luffy barked. "I will make it as a pirate! Someday, I'm gonna gather up a crew even better than yours and I'm gonna find the greatest treasure in the world, and then I'll be King of the Pirates! I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"Huh," Shanks chuckled. "You think you'll surpass us?"

Luffy only stood there, his lip quivering...and that's when Shanks put his straw hat on the boy's head, much to his surprise.

"In that case," Shanks began, "I'll leave this hat to you. It means more to me than anything in the world, so you better take good care of it, ya hear me?"

A pause...but then Luffy sniffled as he silently wept.

"I want you to bring this hat back to me, someday, in good condition," Shanks told him, "and only once you've become a great pirate. That's our promise, Luffy."

Luffy only stared after his idol, hugging the Straw Hat in his arms as his tears fell while Makino held him by his shoulders.

 _Flashback end_

"Wow...!" Aika whispered in awe as she sat on Luffy's knee and Kumi sat at his feet. "That's how you met Shanks, Big Brother?!"

"Yep!" Luffy grinned. "I tell ya, if it wasn't for Shanks, I wouldn't even be here, talking to you!"

 _"So cool...!"_ Kumi said.

"So that's how you became inspired to be a pirate!" exclaimed Aika. "That's so amazing!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"And you're really gonna give his hat back to him?" Aika asked.

"That's right," Luffy replied as he took his hat off his head and looked at it with a sense of nostalgia. "I promised Shanks I'd return his hat to him...once I become King of the Pirates."

Aika beamed brightly, her eyes sparkling with whimsy and enthusiasm. She had always wondered what made Luffy the great man that he is today...and now she knew.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" sobbed the Barto Club crew. "SO MOVING!"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said. "I forgot you guys were there."

"Tell us more, Luffy- _senpai_!" said one of the Barto Club Pirates. "Please!"

"Hold your horses, everybody!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "I've interviewed the rest of the Straw Hats, and I will tell you all of their epic tales!"

"Really, boss?!" asked the rest of the Barto Club Pirates.

"Please, tell us!" shouted Gambia. "Tell us more!"

"Ahem!" Bartolomeo cleared his throat as he held open a notebook. "Sometime after Luffy- _senpai_ began his journey, he would later come to a place known as Shells Town, where Roronoa Zoro- _senpai_ , also called 'Pirate Hunter', was held captive!"

The Barto Club Pirates all gasped in horror.

"Put to the rack and starved for days, Zoro- _senpai_ showed that beneath his rough exterior...lies a pure heart, for he had eaten a rice ball, stomped on by a cruel Marine soldier, made by a sweet little girl!"

"Awww~!" the Barto Club Pirates while Zoro only rolled his eye in irritation.

"Oh, Zoro, I didn't know about that," Robin smiled. "That's so sweet of you."

"...I guess," Zoro muttered.

"After Luffy- _senpai_ returned Zoro- _senpai's_ swords to him, they engaged in their first battle with the Marines!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "It was then that Zoro-senpai declared his ambition to become the World's Greatest Swordsman!"

"SO COOL~!" cheered the Barto Club Pirates, to Zoro's further irritation.

"I don't need these fanboys cheering me on," he muttered.

"After a short battle, Luffy- _senpai_ and Zoro- _senpai_ emerged victorious and continued their journey together!" Bartolomeo told. "As they reached their next destination, Orange Town, it was there that Luffy- _senpai_ would meet his navigator...as well as the apple of his eye, the beautiful and cunning Nami- _senpai_!"

The Barto Club Pirates all gasped again, this time in delight. In fact, even Aika was excited.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to hear about this!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I remember that like it was yesterday. I got shot outta the sky and I fell right in front of her!"

"Like an angel from the heavens above!" Bartolomeo added. "Nami-senpai was a cunning thief who stole strictly from pirates...but the reasons why was not without good reason: since her childhood, she was taken as a slave by the cruel Fishman, Arlong!"

"Boo~!" the Barto Club crew yelled.

"Boo! Boo, Arlong!" Aika shouted.

"But like a knight in shining armor," Bartolomeo began, "Luffy-senpai was immediately at her rescue and felled the villain, granting Nami-senpai her freedom!"

"YEAH~!" the Barto Club cheered.

"YAHOO!" Aika hollered. "YEAH! WHOO-HOO!"

"Aika, settle down," Luffy said as he pet her head. "I get it."

"Sorry," Aika said.

"Before he had defeated Arlong, however," Bartolomeo pointed out, "there would be two more great men who would join them on their voyage! After they left Orange Town, the three Straw Hat Pirates would later come upon Syrup Village, where they met the great Usopp- _senpai_! Sure, he was known as a big liar, back in those days..."

"HEY!" barked Usopp. "I'm right here, you know!"

"HOWEVER!" Bartolomeo declared. "When it comes right down to it, he will stake his life, standing up to his enemies, when it came to defending his friends!"

"...Well...okay, that much is true," Usopp admitted, blushing a little.

"It was because of his bravery that Luffy-senpai aided Usopp-senpai in defeating the nefarious Captain Kuro of the Black Cat Pirates!" said Bartolomeo. "But wait! There's more! It was here that they also met their first ship, the _Going Merry-senpai_!"

Upon hearing that name, the Barto Club Pirates cheered while Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, and Franky all smiled fondly.

"Good ol' _Merry_ ," Luffy smiled. "We'll never forget her."

"As long as we have _Mini Merry_ ," Usopp added.

"As they sailed on, Luffy- _senpai_ came upon the realization that he also needed a cook!" Bartolomeo continued. "During the voyage through the East Blue, they came upon the floating restaurant, the Baratie, where they would meet the sous-chef, Sanji- _senpai_!"

"Sanji- _senpai_ ~!" the Barto Club Pirates hollered.

"Sanji-senpai was a kind soul, always feeding those who were hungry, even if they were enemies!" Bartolomeo added. "Like Luffy-senpai, he, too, had a dream that sounded almost impossible: to find the great All Blue and use its vast bounty to become a great chef!"

 **Grrrrrrrllllllllggh~!** Luffy's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I can't wait to meet up with Sanji, again," Luffy said. "Then he can make me some lunch."

 _"Is that seriously all you think about?"_ Blizzard asked.

 _'Still...I still have that weird feeling about Sanji,'_ he thought. _'I wonder why.'_

"And so, the 5 Straw Hats continued their voyage," Bartolomeo began, "from the East Blue and into the Grand Line! After landing on their first island, they met the beautiful and kindhearted Princess Vivi-senpai, promising to take her home to her country of Alabasta! However, they soon ran into a dilemma: Nami-senpai had been stricken by a fatal disease!"

"Oh, no!" Aika cried while the Barto Club Pirates gasped in horror.

"But thankfully, her life was saved, thanks to 'Cotton Candy-Lover' Tony-Tony Chopper- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo exclaimed, causing his crew to cheer loudly. "A young reindeer who ate the Human-Human Fruit, he felt lonely and downcast due to his outlandish looks, but he is a skilled doctor who had studied advanced medical care under his mentors! After Luffy- _senpai_ defeated the cowardly tyrant, Wapol, he showed Chopper- _senpai_ that whether you are human, animal, or any other kind of race, he will always welcome you in his crew! Thus, he took Chopper- _senpai_ in as the ship's doctor!"

Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi all smiled before glancing at Luffy, who smiled back at them, while the Barto Club crew cried comical tears.

"This is one of many reasons why I admire Luffy-senpai so much~!" Gambia sobbed.

"I feel the same...!" Bartolomeo sobbed. "Every time I think about it, I am moved to tears!" He then quickly wiped his tears away. "But wait! The story isn't finished, just yet! Luffy-senpai has always had a huge heart! He even welcomed former enemies into his crew, such as Robin- _senpai_ and Franky- _senpai_!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the Barto Club crew exclaimed.

"Wait, you mean Aunt Robin and Franky used to fight with you?!" Aika asked in surprise.

"It's true," Robin replied. "I was once the member of a crime syndicate called Baroque Works."

"And I used to be the leader of a gang of vandals called the Franky Family," Franky added.

"But when we were in trouble, your brother came and rescued the both of us," Robin said.

"Even though back then, I didn't really like Franky because he beat up Usopp," Luffy pointed out, "but he made _Sunny_ for us, so we're cool, now!"

"That's right!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "Robin-senpai, the archaeologist who searched for the truth of the Void Century, and Franky-senpai, the cyborg shipwright, soon joined their ranks! Several weeks following this, they were caught in a terrible storm but took shelter on Rivet Island, where they met their future guard dog, Blizzard- _senpai_!"

Luffy looked up Blizzard, who looked back down and smiled at him, wagging his tail.

"Half-wolf and half-dog," Bartolomeo went on, "Blizzard- _senpai_ was outcast by both humans and his canine peers! He spent 3 years, waiting for his former master, Robby Rivet, to return, but those 3 years of having to face the ostracization from others due to his parentage left him cold and spiteful, only trusting his former master and his wife, Hillary! Why, he even went as far to bite Luffy- _senpai_!"

"Is that true?" Aika asked.

"Yeah, it is," Luffy admitted. "I was just trying to see if he'd move!"

"You didn't have to keep poking my nose, you know," Blizzard pointed. "That's the real reason I bit you."

"But as the days passed, Luffy- _senpai_ and Chopper- _senpai_ helped Blizzard- _senpai_ reopen his heart!" Bartolomeo stated...his eyes once again teary. "Guh...! The classic tale of boy and dog...to know that Luffy- _senpai_ and Blizzard- _senpai_ met and bonded like this...it is especially moving!"

"We feel the same~!" sobbed the Barto Club Pirates.

 _"...Seriously?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Again with the crying?"  
_  
"Hahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "They're so funny!"

"After defeating Robby's killer, the traitor known as Dick Benton," Bartolomeo continued, "Blizzard- _senpai_ was free to join Luffy- _senpai_ as he wished, and became the Straw Hats' guard dog!"

Blizzard smiled once more while Luffy petted him on the head, chuckling as he did so.

"After that, they sailed into the mysterious Florian Triangle," Bartolomeo said in almost eerie voice, "where they met the undead skeleton, Brook- _senpai_! After eating the Revive-Revive Fruit, Brook-senpai drifted around in the Florian Triangle's waters for decades, feeling saddened and lonely at the thought of never again seeing a friend he had long left behind, but then, his wish came true when Luffy- _senpai_ came along and gave him the companionship he had since longed for...GAAAH! I'm getting misty-eyed again!"

"Us, too~!" wailed the Barto Club crew.

"I'm really glad you did that for Brook, Big Brother," Aika smiled.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Well, of course! Besides, I've wanted him on my crew even before I knew he was a musician!"

"And last, but not least, the two newest members of the great Straw Hats!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he pointed to Aika and Kumi. "Aika- _senpai_ and Kumi- _senpai_! Trapped on an island both icy and fiery, these two were the only companions they had as they faced the horrid experiments of the dreaded Caesar Clown, hope soon came in the form of Luffy-senpai!"

Aika smiled at Luffy, who smiled back at her as he kissed her forehead, causing her to giggle.

"Nobody would have expected for Aika- _senpai_ to be the younger half-sister of Luffy- _senpai_!" Bartolomeo shouted. "After losing his brother, Fire Fist Ace in the Paramount War, Aika-senpai filled the void that was in Luffy-senpai's broken heart! AAAAGH! Again with the tears!"

The Barto Club Pirates soon started joining their captain in bawling.

"And that, my friends, concludes the interview report!" Bartolomeo concluded before he wiped his eyes. "However! This is no time for sentiment! We must continue to bring Luffy-senpai and the rest of our heroes to Zou!"

"YEAH~!" the Barto Club Pirates cheered in agreement.

"Uh...guys?" Usopp asked as he looked up at the sky...from which a lightning bolt soon descended, shocking the Barto Club crew to a crisp! As for Luffy and the others, they managed to avoid it in time...well, the others did, anyway. Since Luffy was immune to lightning due to his rubbery body, he just stayed outside.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Man, you guys are a blast to hang out with!"

"I'd hardly call THAT a blast!" Blizzard pointed out, poking his head out from the door.

"Anyway," Luffy began, "full speed ahead to Zou, guys!"

"YES, LUFFY- _SENPAI_!" the Barto Club Pirates shouted.

"Where do they get this kind of enthusiasm?!" Zoro questioned.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the current Marine HQ...

"Sir, I have a report!" saluted a Marine Vice-Admiral. "The A.O. Pirates, formerly working under Whitebeard, have been wiped out!"

"Was it him, again?" asked none other than Admiral Kizaru, who was just nonchalantly clipping his nails.

"Yes, sir!" answered the Vice-Admiral. "It was the Warlord, Edward Weevil, and his dog, Hercules!"

"And just how many former Whitebeard Pirate captains have been taken down, now?" asked Kizaru.

"That one was the 16th," the Vice-Admiral answered. "Just like always, it seems they got into some sort of argument, and then the whole town was blown up as a result...we estimate a good 600 casualties, sir. Everywhere he goes, the civilian damage is tremendous. I don't know if we can overlook this, even if he is a member of the Seven Warlords."

"It's quite a quandary," said Kizaru.

"His claim of him and Hercules being the sons of Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate and Stefan is quite impressive," the Vice-Admiral speculated, "if perhaps a bit suspect..."

"Hmm..." Kizaru hummed, quizzically. "Well, truth or falsehood of that claim doesn't matter to us. No matter what bloodline they're from...he and that canine of his possess one significant source of value to us: as a pirate...they are both exceedingly powerful! Just like the real Whitebeard and Stefan in their youth...at least in terms of strength."

XXX

Somewhere on an island in the New World...a town is blazing as flames and smoke billowed up into the air...and on the ground, many pirates littered the ground, bloodied and battered. In the midst of it, two shadowy figures stood.

"Dey're all dummies...!" the first figure spoke, holding a huge halberd. "Dey don't undastand! Dey all keep saying da same ting! Dey keep saying dat do only sons of Whitebeer was da Whitebeer Pirate Crew! But Mama...MAMA! I'M THE SON OF WHITEBEER! LOOK AT MY HAIR! IT'S ALL WHITE!"

The first figure is revealed to be a large man with a stocky figure, with thin, disproportionate legs, prominent scars going down his left eye, across his thick neck, and around his left forearm. He has long, blonde, bushy hair with two braids going down the sides of his face. His attire consisted of a pair of black overalls held up by a pair of chains, with a purple stripe going across them, and on the front was a Jolly Roger that looked just like his face.

Next to him was a black standard-sized Poodle with the typical "Poodle" trim cut, such as balls of curly fur on his head, ear tips, tail tip, chest, and around his paws, wearing a dark red bicorne hat with feathers on the rim and the same Jolly Roger as his master, and a scythe in his mouth.

However, out of all the features they had...their most prominent ones had to be the crescent-mustaches they had on their faces.

Their names are Edward Weevil, one of the new Seven Warlords of the Sea, and Hercules, both being the self-styled "Whitebeard Jr." and "Stefan Jr.". Former bounties: 480 million Berries and 380,000 Berries, respectively.

"Of course you are, my son!" shouted a voice. "Those Whitebeard Pirates were just fools playing some nursery game! The only sons with the blood of Whitebeard and Stefen, the Strongest Pirate and dog in the world, are you and Hercules, my dears!"

This is Miss Buckin, a short, blonde-haired woman, shorter than Weevil and even Hercules, who wears a purple dress that bore Weevil's Jolly Roger on the front, as well as a leopard-spotted fur coat. She is Weevil's mother and Hercules' owner.

"And that makes me Whitebeard's now widower lover!" Buckin proclaimed.

(A/N: I hate this old bitch so much.)

Hercules only stood quietly, minding his own business...but then, his ear twitched before he looked back at a nearby building. Then, he raised his scythe and swung it down on the ground...and at first, nothing seemed to happen, but then, KROOSH! The building was suddenly sliced in half...and behind that was tiny little mosquito...also sliced in half.

'Annoying little bug,' Hercules thought. 'I can't stand mosquitoes, that I can't.'

"Now get it together, my little treasures!" Buckin demanded, smacking Weevil's and Hercules' knees with her cane.

"Ouch!" cried Weevil. "That hurts, Mama!"

"Now, take a look at these!" Buckin ordered as she held up two pictures of Whitebeard and Stefan, respectively.

"Huh?" muttered Weevil. "Are dose mirrors?"

"No, they're pictures of Whitebeard and Stefan!" Buckin barked.

"Oh!" Weevil realized, his nose runny. "I tot dey were mirrors!"

"How can these four look so alike and not be father and son?!" Buckin questioned. "Ridiculous!"

"Ohhh...I'm sorry, Mama!" Weevil apologized, and Hercules whimpered in agreement.

"Oh, it's quite all right, dears," Buckin assured. "I'll always forgive you...because I love you both so!"

"Oh, Mama~!" Weevil sobbed while Hercules howled, happily.

"Now, let's get going!" Buckin said as she waved up to a News Coo. "What do you need to do next, my son?"

"Errr..." Weevil mumbled, scratching his head. "I forget."

"You and Hercules have to search for Marco the Phoenix and all the other remaining members of the Whitebeard Pirates, and then seize all the treasure they've got!" Buckin shouted. "Your Fathers, Newgate, and his dog, Stefan must've left behind a massive inheritance, and as their true sons, it is rightfully yours!"

"Ohh, okay," Weevil nodded. "Hercules and I get it, now, Mama...still, I gotta get revenge on dat stupid Blackbeard who killed Dada!" At that moment, both he and Hercules burst into tears. "Hercules and I are gonna kill him! We won't get away wid it!"

Hercules growled in agreement at this.

"Foolish boys," Buckin chastised as she bought a newspaper from the News Coo. "Vengeance is no way to make money, something we so desperately need! You need to inherit this fortune!"

That's when she looked through the newspaper and gasped at the front page article.

"What's this?!" she asked in surprise.

"What is it, Mama?" asked Weevil.

"It seems Doflamingo's been taken out," said Bakkin, "and by Garp's grandson, no less! I should've known!" She then put her hand to chin in thought. "Hmmm...if memory serves me correctly, Marco and the other Whitbeard Pirate captains protected him and White Wolf Blizzard during the war, two years ago!"

"Den dat means he and White Wolfy might know where Marco is!" Weevil exclaimed. "Should we go find him, too, Mama?"

 _~One week later~_

The Going Luffy-Senpai drifted through a thick fog bank...the sounds of groans filling the air.

"This fog is so think," said Gambia. "I can't see a thing...BLEEGH!"

"BLEEEEAAAHH~!" the Barto Club Pirates all gagged.

"Are you serious, right now?!" Zoro questioned. "What kind of pirates get seasick?!"

"What a bunch of idiots," Blizzard muttered.

"Granny says...it gets better when you chew gum," Bartolomeo moaned.

"Wait, is THAT why there's gum stuck all over the deck?!" Usopp asked in disgust."

"Hey, boss!" called the ship's watchman. "I see something at 2 o'clock! BLUUUGGH!"

"Oh, yeah?" asked Bartololmeo. "L-like what...? Uggh...!"

"Well, in this thick mist," the watchman began, "it looks like some kinda mountain...or maybe a monster...? URP!"

"What kinda monsters could be mistaken for a mountain?!" yelled Bartolomeo, who gagged again.

"It looks like it's moving, really slowly, though...!" answered the watchman. "Urrrgh...!"

"That's because you're seasick, dumb-ass!" shouted Bartolomeo. "Bleeeeghh!"

"Ooh, a moving mountain?!" Luffy asked with his usual enthusiasm. "Let's check it out!"

"Yeah!" Aika agreed.

"Are you two nuts?!" Usopp questioned. "Our first priority is getting out of this damned mist! If we hit a reef, we're sunk!"

"Hold up a second, God," Law spoke up, having been silent with Jupiter the whole time.

"Huh?" Usopp asked, bashfully scratching the back of his head...unaware of a jealous Franky glaring at him from behind. "God, you say? Man, it's so hard getting used to my new bounty, nowadays!"

"I'm sure the Marine Admirals are already on the lookout for you," said Law, sarcastically, which cause Usopp to yelp in fright. Then, Law held up the Vivre Card in his possession. "Look here. The Vivre Card is pointing straight ahead."

"Oh, yeah, you're right!" Luffy realized. "That must mean yours and Juppy's friends are up ahead, right, Traffy?"  
 _  
"I've heard that this place resists intrusion,"_ Jupiter started, _"what with all this heavy mist and the reverse sea currents."  
_  
That's when the wind suddenly picked up.

"Hear that?" asked Franky, having. "Sounds like we got us a headwind, boys! Hoist the sails and man the oars!"

"Roger that!" the Barto Club Pirates exclaimed, only to gag again.

"What kind of weak response is that?!" Franky questioned.

 _"Seriously, who ever heard of seasick pirates?"_ Kumi asked.

 _"Makes no sense to me,"_ Blizzard added.

"Usopp, are you all right?" asked Robin. "You look a bit pale. Do you need some gum?"

"No, Robin," Usopp replied, tearfully. "I just got caught up in reality...!"

As the Going Luffy-Senpai sailed further...that's when the crew on board got a good glimpse at what was up ahead, and needless to say, they were rather shocked at the sight.

"Wait...THAT is Zou?!" Luffy asked.

"No way!" cried Bartolomeo. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"This is bad!" Usopp shouted. "Like butt sitting on hot lava bad! TURN THIS SHIP AROUND, RIGHT NOW!"

"No," Law answered. "This is our destination."

"But...but Traffy!" Aika exclaimed. "Look at it!"

"It's a...GIANT ELEPHANT?!" Kumi questioned.

Indeed. Zou was actually a humongous elephant with wrinkled, gray skin and sunken eyes...standing right in the middle of the ocean!

"That's right," Law said. "Zou is the name of a place that flourished on the back of an elephant."

"WHAT?!" everyone questioned.

"You mean...that thing is alive?!" Luffy asked.

 _"It's on the move all the time,"_ said Jupiter. _"It's a mysterious, elusive land that never stays in one place...mostly because it isn't actually land. Therefore, it can't be tracked with a Log Pose."_

"Jupiter and I have never come here before...until now, that is," Law added.

"You've gotta be kidding...!" Usopp squeaked.

"If it's heading away from us," Law began, "then that means Black Leg-ya's team got here long before we did."

"So we've been chasing down an elephant that's been moving away from us the entire time," Robin speculated.

"That's right," Law replied. "Now...prepare to disembark. Can you give us some food supplies, Cannibal?"

"Huh?!" Bartolomeo questioned. "Why in the hell should I give you any, Trafalgar?!"

"Fine," Law answered. "Then will you give Straw Hat-ya and his crew some food?"

"Take everything you got!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kin'emon and Kanjuro stared in shock at what they were seeing.

"I see," said Kin'emon. "So THIS is Zou! So many truly odd and eerie things can be found, overseas! I only pray that Momonosuke is safe!"

"Hold on, my friend!" Kanjuro spoke up. "I've heard that Zou is home to a man-hating species."

"That's right," said Law. "They're called the Mink Tribe. They've been keeping humankind away from their home for nearly a thousand years, I hear."

"Wait, wait, wait!" shouted Usopp. "Back up! Did you see a thousand years?! ON THE BACK OF AN ELEPHANT?!"

"But...if that's true," Luffy started, "then that means...THIS ELEPHANT'S BEEN ALIVE FOR A WHOLE FREAKIN' MILLENIUM?!"

 _"...Mother was right...!"_ Blizzard gaped. _"Live long enough, and you'll see everything!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I finally started this, and only 6 minutes before my birthday!

I combined episode 751 from the anime and chapter 802 of the manga for the this. That's why it took so long to write. ^^;

Review, please!


	2. Elephant Climbing

**Ch. 2- Elephant Climbing**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Lucky © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

The _Going Luffy-Senpai_ rowed closer towards the legs of the gigantic elephant. As they did, Aika blinked as she sat on Luffy's shoulders, spotting something through the mist. At first, it didn't seem like she could make it out...but then, as they got closer, she gasped, her face beaming with joy.

"Look!" she exclaimed as she pointed forward...and sure enough, there she was. Moored to the leg of the elephant...was the _Thousand Sunny_ , completely intact!

"The _Sunny_!" Luffy cheered.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA!" Bartolomeo exclaimed, jumping around excitedly like a monkey.

"Will you shut up?!" Zoro questioned.

"So this...this is the grand vessel...!" Bartolomeo whispered with comical tears in his eyes. "The holy ship that carries the blessed Straw Hat Pirates!"

"HALLELUJAH, THOUSAND SUNNY-SENPAI~!" the Barto Club Pirates shouted, bowing their heads. "WE ARE NOT WORTHY! WE ARE NOT WORTHY!"

"WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT?!" Usopp barked.

 _"Seriously, that's just weird!"_ Blizzard added.

"Well, now we know for sure to made it to Zou without a hitch," Robin pointed out.

"It looks like they got away from Big Mom safely, too," Franky noted. "I don't see any external damage, but I might wanna take a look around on the inside, just to be safe."

"Hey~!" Luffy called out. "Nami~! Sanji~!"

 _"Chopper, you there, little buddy?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Brook? Momo?" Aika called. "Can you hear us?!"

"And...uh...what was the name of that gassy guy, again?" Luffy asked, stupidly. "Cecil?"

 _"Caesar, Luffy,"_ Blizzard corrected.

"Ah, who cares?" Luffy replied, questioningly. "I still hate the guy."

"Me, too," Aika pouted, and Kumi growled in agreement.

"Hey," Usopp said, worriedly. "There's no response."

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed before he whirled his arm around and stretched it, grabbing the railing. "Hang on tight, Aika!"

"Mm!" Aika nodded as she held onto Luffy's hair as they went flying to the _Sunny_. The D. Siblings soon landed on the deck and began looking around. The first place Luffy went to check was his and Nami's room. Everything was in its place, there...but no sign of Nami.

"...She's not in here," he whispered as he went out. As he did, he heard the sound of Aika giggling with glee. He looked and he saw that Aika's door to her room was open, and when he peeked inside, he saw that she was rolling around on her bed, laughing jovially as she hugged her plush wolf, Timber.

"I missed my room...!" Aika whispered.

Luffy smiled warmly at the scene...but the moment was soon cut short when they felt the ship lurch, causing them to cry out in surprise as they fell to the floor.

"What's going on?!" Luffy questioned.

"LUFFY!" Usopp called from outside. "AIKA! THE ELEPHANT IS MOVING!"

"C'mon, Aika!" Luffy called as he stretched his arm and grabbed his younger half-sister.

"Whoa!" Aika cried as her half-brother pulled her close to him. They rushed outside to see that the elephant's leg, the one that the _Sunny_ had chained one of her paw anchors to, was dragging the ship behind it.

 **BAROOOOOOOOOOOO~!** It trumpeted as it kept walking, as if unaware that it was taking the _Sunny_ with it.

"AAH!" Aika cried as she clung to Luffy's leg, causing him to place his hand on her back in an effort to keep her calm and have her hang on, all while holding on to the railing, himself.

"Hang on, sis!" Luffy called.

"We need help!" Aika cried.

 _"Luffy! Aika!"_ Blizzard called after the two as the _Sunny_ kept getting dragged.

"Wait! Hang on!" Bartolomeo shouted before he looked to one of his crewmates. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Make sure to keep with _Thousand Sunny-senpai_!"

"Yes, boss!" the Barto Club member answered before running to grab an oar.

"Barrier-bility...STAIRS!" Bartolomeo exclaimed as he crossed his fingers, causing his barrier to form into some stairs, which formed a bridge against the _Going Luffy-Senpai_ and the _Thousand Sunny_. Before too long, the elephant suddenly stopped, thus causing the two ships to stop as well.

"Haa...haa...!" Bartolomeo panted. "Well? Did it stop?"

"Yeah, for now!" answered one of his crew members. "But the legs on the right side are about to move, next! It won't be long until the legs on the left move again, too! Good thing it moves pretty slowly!"

"In that case," Bartolomeo began, "hey, _senpais_! Hurry and get to the other...uhh...wait, where are you guys?"

He soon saw that the Straw Hats, plus Law, Jupiter, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro were already running across the bridge.

"ACK! THEY'RE GOING, ALREADY!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

Soon, the others made it aboard the _Sunny_.

"Hey, Luffy, Aika!" Usopp called. "How is it? You find anyone?"

"Nope," Luffy answered. "It's deserted."

"It almost feels kinda lonely," Aika added.

"If that's the case," Law started, "they must've already made landfall on Zou."  
 _  
"So I guess this means we have to climb up the elephant, now, huh?"_ Kumi asked.

 _"Looks that way,"_ Blizzard said.

"Aika, go get your backpack, sweetheart," Robin said.

"Okay!" Aika nodded. "Come on, Kumi!"

With that, they ran to their room to pack.

"Well, good luck on the climb up, you guys!" Usopp exclaimed, only for Zoro to bop him on the head.

"You're going with us, jackass!" he barked.

 _"For god's sake..."_ Blizzard muttered.

XXX

A little while later, everybody was all packed and ready for the climb.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled, wearing a dark red backpack with a wolf face, while Kumi stood beside her, wagging her tail.

"You excited, Aika?" Luffy asked, wearing a blue backpack.

"I sure am!" Aika answered. "I can't wait to see Big Sis Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Brook, and Momo again!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Law said, wearing a harvest gold backpack. "Remember, the Mink Tribe is said to be a human-hating race. I don't think we'd be welcome here, and I don't think the rest of your crew would be either. If they are here, they might be in hiding."

"What are you trying to do?" Usopp asked, nervously. "Scare us more than we already are?!"

"The only one scared here is you!" Zoro retorted, wearing a beige backpack.

 _"Really!"_ Blizzard shouted, wearing a gray backpack.

Robin, wearing a creamy yellow backpack, only chuckled.

"My senpais~!" called out Bartolomeo. "Do you need anything else?! We'd love nothing more than to go with you all and get a long-dreamed peek at the Straw Hat All-Stars together, but we feel that we shouldn't interfere with the adventuring of the blessed ones, any further!"

"Yeah!" agreed Gambia. "Our Bliss Barometers are already peaking out enough as it is! I'm afraid this is where we must part ways!"

Soon, all of the Barto Club began to break down in tears, once again.

"We will all strive to be worthy of claiming the title of Straw Hat affiliation," Bartolomeo began, "and if on that serendipitous day you should find us humble servants to be worthy, it would be the greatest of honors to receive the 4 remaining autographs, fresh from the pens of the greats and-"

"What is that? An earthworm?"

"No, Traffy! It's a snake...uh...it is, right?"

"It's got legs. Obviously, it's some kinda lizard."

The Barto Club looked and saw that Kanjuro was drawing some sort of...creature on the Sunny's deck.

"THEY TOTALLY IGNORED US!" they shouted...and yet they all smiled. "But even that is pure bliss~!"

"Now, come forth!" Kanjuro ordered. "Rising Dragon!"

On that, the drawing suddenly came to life, taking the form of a crudely-drawn dragon with pink scales and yellow horns.

"Ryuu~!" it droned.

"Momo?" Aika asked, tilting her head.

 _"Looks kinda like him,"_ Kumi pointed out.

"Jeez...I feel kinda sorry for it," Usopp spoke up.

"Oh, come now, Kanjuro," Kin'emon grumbled.

"As they saw," Kanjuro began, "an eye for an eye."

 _'...So cute...!'_ thought a blushing Robin while the dragon grabbed onto the elephant's leg.

"Now then, everyone!" Kanjuro ordered. "Cling to the back of Rising Dragon!"

"Wait! Are you saying it can't fly?!" Usopp questioned.

 _"Sucks to be you, right now, huh?"_ Jupiter asked, now in full Owl Form with Law on his back.

 _"Oh, shut up!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Come on! Let's get going!"

 _"...Is there another choice?"_ Kumi asked, apprehensive.

Soon, the Straw Hats all grabbed on to the Rising Dragon, clinging to his back while Law rode on Jupiter.

"Well, see ya later, Romeo and pals!" Luffy called. "Thanks for bringing us out this far!"

Bartolomeo gasped at this.

'D...did just say my name?!' he thought.

"WAY TO GO, BOSS!" the Barto Club crew cheered.

"N...no!" Bartolomeo called. "Thank YOU, Luffy-senpai! Take care on your journey!"

"You, too!" Luffy called back. "See ya later!"

"Bye, Barty!" Aika hollered.

And so, after parting ways with the Barto Club Pirates, the group headed for the mysterious island known as Zou.

XXX

Meanwhile, at the Revolutionary Army's HQ in Baltigo, Koala is making her way to Dragon's office. As she did, someone was reading a newspaper article regarding a mysterious woman. The article read "Who is Jessica Jones?"

(A/N: Shout out! XD)

Soon, she made it to Dragon's office, where she saw that an agent was already reporting to him.

"All around the world, Dragon," said the agent, "rebel forces are emerging victorious!"

"So I've noticed," said Dragon, holding some documents. "The fall of the Donquixote Pirates had wide-reaching effects. Just look at how many nations were involved in weapons smuggling. No wonder things have changed, now. Still...warn them not to rest easy on their victory. The World Government won't take such a thing lying down. Cipher Pol has been augmented in recent years! We must remain vigilant."

"Yes, sir!" the agent saluted before he turned and walked out, and that's when Koala entered.

"Ah, Koala," Dragon acknowledge. "You're back. How was your mission?"

"Well, we found something interesting, Dragon," Koala answered. "The weapons we brought from Dressrosa appear to include a special kind of metal."

"Special metal, you say?" Dragon inquired.

"Yes," Koala replied. "Are you familiar with the name 'Drunken Iron Ore'?" Koala asked. "Only a small number of countries can produce it, so we might be able to identify who's creating the weapons."

"That's excellent news," Dragon said. "Not only that, but we had regained our lost comrades from Dressrosa. Your operation was a resounding success."

"Oh, shucks," Koala said, blushing bashfully. "I couldn't have done it without Sabo, Lucky, and Luffy!"

"And how was Robin?" asked Dragon. "It turns out that the report that she had been captured at the Sabaody Archipelago was just a big fabrication on their part."

"Oh, of course!" Koala answered. "Robin's alive and well! But...aren't you going to ask about Luffy?"

Dragon sighed at this.

"I've heard enough about my son as it is," he said.

"Oh, I see," Koala said. "I guess Sabo just wouldn't stop going on and on about him, huh?"

A pause...but then they both chuckled at this, while outside, Sabo was seen, showing off his new Devil Fruit powers to his friends, who, along with Lucky, watched from a safe distance.

"...And...you do know about Aika, right?" Koala asked, almost concerned.

"...I'm thankful to Luffy for finding her," Dragon replied. "To think...she was actually with that madman, Caesar Clown, of all people...but I'm glad she's safe...and those four will be happy to know that she is alive, as well."

"...I guess," Koala said, looking down and rubbing her arm.

"Something bothers you?" Dragon inquired.

"...She's still so innocent, now," Koala began, "but...I'm afraid the longer she's with Luffy...the more she'll be exposed to the darkness of this world. I'm afraid...she'll change."

"...People will always change," Dragon answered. "If I know Luffy...I know he won't let Aika change for the worse. So far, it seems he's already turning out to be a good brother for her."

Koala smiled at this, causing Dragon to smile back a bit before he cleared his throat, dropping his grin.

"More importantly," he began, "we will need their help. Call an assembly of all the Revolutionary Leaders throughout the world!"

"Yes, sir," Koala saluted before she turned to leave...only to pause in her tracks. "Wait, WHAT?! We're going to be calling...THOSE guys again?! Are you serious?!"

XXX

Concurrently, somewhere in the New World...there two gigantic ships that had a Jolly Roger consisting of three skulls with four intersecting crossbones...and the name "Blackbeard" on the sails.

 **PURU-PURU-PURU~! PURU-PURU-PURU~! KOCHEP!  
**  
"Hello. Lafitte speaking."

 **"Haa...haa...!"  
**  
"Burgess? Is that you? We went to Dressrosa, but you weren't there!"

"Yeah, I know...sorry about that..."

"Hmph! So he was still alive after all, huh?"

Lafitte and Shiryu stood inside an office, the former holding the receiver of the Transponder Snail while the latter polished his sword. They had both become captains of the 5th and 2nd Blackbeard Pirates fleets, respectively. Their attire hadn't changed much. While Lafitte wore a black cape with feathers around the collar, Shiryu exchanged his former white jacket for a black one...and he still had the Impel Down head jailer uniform.

 **"I tried to contact you,"** said Burgess, **"but I passed out."  
**  
"Where are you now, exactly?" asked Lafitte.

 **"I...I'm in some kind of white place...an island that's entirely white and made entirely of calcified rock! I snuck into the bilge of a cargo ship! Listen...tell Captain Teech...to attack this place at once! We'll get tons of weapons!"**

"Oh, Burgess...how many times must I tell you? It's Commodore Teach, now."  
 **  
"Get Doc Q while you're at it! I'm about to drop dead over here!"**

"Cut the crap, Burgess!" Shiryu demanded. "Where the fuck are you?!"

XXX

Burgess lied against a rock...his face shrouded by shadows...but virtually unmasked.

"I...I don't know the name of the place," Burgess said...a wide, almost maddened grin on his face, "but I can tell you this...it's someplace that no one knew about! Just follow my Vivre Card there! It's where you'll find Monkey D. Dragon...and that son of a bitch, Sabo, too! I found it...the Revolutionary Army's headquarters! WEEHAHAHAHAHAW~!"

That's right...Burgess was lying on the shore of Baltigo.

XXX

Meanwhile, in a place called Buggy Town, located in Emptee Bluffs Island in the New World, a celebration was taking place inside the circus-like town.

"Chairman Buggy!" called someone.

"GYAHAHAHAHA! What is it?!" laughed a voice.

"Our Transponder Snails are ringing off the hook for more manpower, sir! Now that Doflamingo's been defeated, there's nobody to supply weapons, now! They're all begging for more pirate mercenaries! We've got a monopoly on the fighting business!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" cackled Buggy. "Good to know, men! Once you've eaten your fill, it's time go out and raise hell! Get out there and pillage!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Buggy's enlarged crew roared.

Ever since he had become a member of the Seven Warlords, Buggy the Clown, or rather Buggy the "Genius Jester" has been living the high life as the chairman of Buggy's Delivery, a business of sending out pirate mercenaries for a high price. He had stopped tying his hair back, giving it a more spiky appearance. Also, he wore a big red-and-white striped tricorn hat with several golden balls ornamenting the rim and his Jolly Roger on the front. Also, he was wearing a huge cloak, using his powers to make it seem as though he had a big and intimidating appearance.

"Every act of piracy you commit under name of Buggy the Genius Jester," Buggy started, "becomes the legal business of a Warlord of the Sea! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Behind him sat Galdino, formerly known as Mr. 3, who had not changed much except for the fact that he has grown some facial hair, Alvida, who also hadn't changed much except she now wore a red-and-white striped top hat, like Cabaji, although his was completely white. The only two who had drastically changed were Mohji and his pet lion, Richie...who both had gained a great amount of weight.

"By the way, Chairman Buggy," Mohji spoke up. "We just got a message from our Class-S mercenary, Hajrudin. He says he's quitting the company."

"Oh, no matter!" answered Buggy. "One giant is going to hurt. We've got four more in our ranks!"

"Uh...actually," Mohji pointed out, "all 5 are leaving the company, sir."

Hearing that causing Buggy to snort in surprise.

"WHAT?!" he questioned as he turned to Mohji, who yelped in fright. "THOSE ARE THE BIGGEST BREAD-WINNER WE HAVE IN THIS COMPANY! AND THEY'RE QUITTING AT THE START OF THE BUSIEST TIME I'VE EVER HAD?! WHY ARE THEY LEAVING?!"

"Err...well...you see...!" stammered Mohji as he hugged Richie, who whimpered in fear.

"TELL ME, YOU FAT SLOB!" barked Buggy.

XXX

Back at Zou, Luffy and company were still climbing up the leg. As they did, Aika let out a yawn.

"I feel so sleepy," she said, lying against Luffy's stomach, since sitting on the Rising Dragon's vertical climb made them all lean back, anyway.

"You've been up for almost a whole day, Aika," Robin pointed out, holding Kumi in her lap.

"How can anyone think of sleeping?!" Usopp asked as he looked down. "I mean, look at this! We're so high up, already! It's freaking me out!"

"Then don't look down!" Zoro retorted.

"Seriously!" Blizzard added. "That's the quickest way to get scared!"

"Come on, Usopp," Luffy said, petting the dragon on the head. "This guy's doing the best he can."

 _'...So cute...!'_ thought Robin.

"Ryuu...!" groaned the Rising Dragon.

"Jeez, I still can't see the top," Luffy said. "How did Sanji and the others get up there?"

"I hope they're up there, at least," Aika pointed out.

"...Oh, yeah!" Usopp said. "Hey, Kin'emon! Kanjuro! How come you guys wanted to come here, anyway?"

"Pirates you may be," Kin'emon began, "we still owe you our lives, so of course you deserve to know everything! First and foremost, however, we must be set at ease!"

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed, curiously.

"Indeed," Kanjuro concurred. "When we first left our native land, Wano, it was Zou that was our destination! We only wish to know if Momonosuke is safe, and that our other companion, lost at sea, has arrived here a swell...the ninja known as Raizo!"

"NINJA?!" Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Franky, Blizzard, Law, Jupiter...and surprisingly, Aika asked as they all turned their heads with gleaming eyes.

"Indeed!" Kin'emon answered.

 _"...Wait,"_ Kumi said. _"Aika...you like ninjas?"  
_  
"Yeah, what's not to like about ninjas?" Aika asked.

 _"Well, I...it's just that...well..."_ Kumi started, only to fall speechless. _"Oh, never mind."  
_  
"What's the big deal?" Robin whispered, obviously not interested in ninjas, herself...but then she gasped as she spotted something...falling from above and headed right towards them! "Luffy! Look out!"

Luffy looked up, only to gasp.

"Holy crap, what the hell is that?!" he questioned.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	3. The Land on the Elephant's Back

**Ch. 3- Adventure in the Land on the Elephant's Back**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, and Lucky © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"Something's falling right towards us!" Aika cried as she looked at the strange thing that was falling towards the group.

 _"It almost looks like...a monkey?!"_ Kumi questioned.

"Etetetetete!" the creature cried.

"Ete?" Luffy repeated. "What does that mean?!"

"Ah, yes," Kanjuro said. "'Etetete' is the sound Raizo makes whenever he runs."

"EVERYBODY, HEADS UP!" Luffy shouted as he and the rest of the Straw Hats all dodged to the right...except for Kin'emon and Kanjuro.

"Ninpo Technique: Art of the Blindfold!" Kanjuro exclaimed before covering Kin'emon's eyes. "Guess who!"

"Oh!" Kin'emon cried. "Is that you, Kanjuro?! Stop these shenanigans at once!"

"Mr. Kin! Mr. Kanjy!" Aika shouted. "Look out!"

Too late. **BONK!** The creature hit Kine'mon right in the face, causing both him and Kanjuro to fall off of Rising Dragon along with it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" they screamed as they disappeared beneath the mist.

"Kin'emon! Kanjuro!" Usopp cried.

"Oh, no, they fell off!" Luffy shouted.

"What in the hell was that just fell passed us?!" Usopp questioned.

"I don't know," Robin answered. "At first, I thought it was somebody covered in blood and stabbed with multiple knives...but then it looked like a little monkey."

 _'WHY IN THE NAME OF SAM HILL WOULD YOU THINK THAT, FIRST?!'_ thought Blizzard.

"Hey, Kin'emon!" Usopp called. "Kanjuro! Can you hear me?!"

No answer.

"I don't hear them!" Usopp cried. "Don't tell me they fell into the sea!"

But then...a voice called out to them.

"Do not worry for us!" Kin'emon called out.

"Oh! I hear him!" Aika spoke up. "He's okay!"

"Proceed without us!" Kanjuro called from below. "We shall catch up with you before long!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "That's stupid! We're friends! C'mon! Let's go down and get them!"

"Hey, Dragon!" Zoro ordered. "Start climbing back down-"

"Wait, Zoro!" Robin interjected. "Look at him!"

The Rising Dragon panted with tears in his eyes.

"Ryuu...!" he groaned, pitifully.

"Aww, look at him," Aika said. "He's trying so hard."

 _"He really wants us to take us up there, huh?"_ Kumi asked.

 _"Too bad the thing can't fly,"_ Jupiter quipped, still flying to the top with Law on his back.

 _"Okay, now you're just rubbing it in, Blot!"_ Blizzard barked.

"Hey, Kin!" Luffy called. "We're gonna go on ahead!"

"Understood!" Kin'emon called back.

"Oh, no, you don't!" shouted another voice. "No unauthorized entry! ...But go on ahead, anyway!"

"Uh...did you guys hear another voice down there?" asked Franky, but the others weren't really listening, due to cheering the dragon on.

"C'mon, Ryuunosuke!" Usopp shouted. "You can make it, buddy!"

"Ryuunosuke?" Aika repeated.

"Of course!" Usopp answered. "That's my name for him!"

"Ooh! I like it!" Luffy chirped. "Yeah! You can do it, Ryuunosuke! Keep climbing!"

 _"Don't give up, you hear me, Ryuunosuke?!"_ Blizzard asked.

'...You can do it...!' Robin thought, trying to hold back tears.

"Come on, Ryuunosuke!" Aika shouted, petting the dragon doodle's head. "You can make it! I know you can!"

"Ryuu~!" Ryuunosuke droned as he kept climbing, his little paws clinging to the elephant's skin. They climbed and climbed, on and on for hours. They climbed for so long, the sun was already starting to set.

 _"Luffy!"_ Blizzard called. _"Wake up, moron!"  
_  
"Wha...?" Luffy muttered as he woke up. "Whozzat?"

"How can you sleep at a time like this?!" Usopp questioned. "Ryuunosuke's giving it his all, here!"

 _"Yeah, you jerk!"_ Kumi barked.

"I don't care much for the dragon," Zoro said. "I just don't want Luffy's drool all over me!"

Just when it seemed that their hope was beginning to dwindle, Usopp gasped in relief when he spotted the rounded shape of the elephant's rump.

"Look!" he shouted. "It's the top!"

"Don't you mean the bottom?" Aika asked, causing everyone to burst into laughter. Even Law was silently chuckling.

"Good one, kid," he muttered.

"Finally, we're almost there!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yahoo!" Aika cheered as she jumped up...only to realize she was about to fall right off. "Uh-oh...AAAAAAAAHHH!"

"WHOA!" Luffy cried as he grabbed Aika's backpack. "Jeez, Aika, you gotta be more careful!"

"Umm...Luffy?" Robin asked. "You grabbed the backpack..."  
 _  
"BUT YOU DIDN'T CATCH AIKA!"_ Kumi squawked as she Aika plummeting down towards the sea!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Aika screamed as she fell.

"OH MY GOD!" Luffy shrieked as he hopped over everyone's heads. "HANG ON, SIS! BIG BROTHER'S COMING!"

"Franky, quick! Grab his legs!" Zoro shouted.

"Got 'em!" Franky replied as he grabbed onto Luffy's ankles, causing the Straw Hat Captain to stretch down and grab Aika, pulling her up safely into his arms.

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered as she hugged Luffy, who laughed as he hugged her back. "I knew you would save me!"

However, it didn't seem that the chaos was over, just yet. Without Luffy's weight to hold his head down, Ryuunosuke suddenly began to lose his grip on the elephant's leg!

 _"OH, CRAP!"_ Blizzard cursed.

"Oh, jeez, we're gonna fall!" Usopp shouted. "Somebody do something!"

"Ryuu! RYUU!" cried Ryuunosuke.

"Hang on!" Robin called as she crossed her arms, causing several more to sprout out into a vine, grabbing Ryuunosuke's front paws and pulling him back to the elephant's hip. "There you go...phew!"

"Ryuu~!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, happily.

"I think he's saying thank you, Aunt Robin," Aika smiled.

"You're welcome," Robin nodded.

"Come on! We're almost at the top!" Luffy exclaimed. "You can make it, Ryuunosuke!"

"Yeah, keep going! You can do it!" Usopp cheered.

"Go, Ryuunosuke, go!" Aika and Kumi piped up.

Ryuunosuke panted as he pulled himself up, higher and higher...until he finally made it over the elephant's hindquarters!

"YES!" Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi cheered as they all jumped off Ryuunosuke's back. "WE MADE IT~!"

"Ryuu...!" Ryuunosuke panted, smiling nonetheless.

"Oh, yeah!" Aika said as she turned and hugged the dragon doodle's snout. "Thank you, Ryuunosuke. We wouldn't have gotten here if it wasn't for you. You worked harder than any of us."

"Yes...you did," Robin smiled.

"...Ryuu...!" Ryuunosuke said...his body beginning to sink into the ground.

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "W-wait! What's happening?!"

"...It looks like Ryuunosuke's turning back into a regular drawing," Robin answered, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Wait, what?!" Usopp questioned.

"No...!" Aika whispered in horror. "No, Ryuunosuke!"

 _"Please, you gotta stay with us!"_ Kumi shouted.

"No! Ryuunosuke, don't go!" Usopp cried.

"You can't go, yet!" Luffy shouted.

"...Ryuu," Ryuunosuke smiled.

 _'...Am I really crying about a crappy drawing, right now?'_ thought Blizzard, his tears falling at full force.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Franky sobbed. "RYUUNOSUKE!"

"Ryuu..." Ryuu said...as his body became flat against the elephant's tail base.

"RYUUNOSUKE~!" the Straw Hats sobbed mournfully...as their fallen dragon friend's face appeared in the sunset.

"Hmph!" Law scoffed. "What a joke."

"It's just a shitty doodle," Zoro said.

"Get over yourselves," Jupiter added.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU INGRATES!" Usopp barked. "DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD HE WORKED TO GET US UP HERE?!"

"Look," Zoro began, "I'm not one for sentiment. We're in a strange, unfamiliar land, now. We can't focus on what we left behind! We have to focus on what's ahead of us!"

Usopp gasped at this...but then he sighed and reluctantly nodded his head in agreement before he followed the others. Robin, Aika, and Kumi, however, remained behind for a moment, leaving a bouquet of flowers on Ryuunosuke's "grave".

"As the people of Wano would say," Robin began, " _sayonara_."

" _Sayonara_ ," Aika and Kumi added before they went to follow the others, too. Before long, they arrived at a giant stone gate.

"Looks like this is the entrance to the country," Zoro said. "Who'd have thunk it: an entire civilization on the back of a 1,000-year-old elephant?"

"I see a lookout tower," Law pointed out, "but I don't see any guards. Seems dangerously unmanned."

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

"Luffy?" Usopp asked as he looked around. "Where are you?!"

"Up here!"

Everyone looked up and saw that Luffy was standing in the lookout tower.

"HUH?!" Usopp questioned. "HOW'D YOU GET UP THERE SO QUICK?! ...Oh, wait...it's Luffy."

 _"Duh,"_ Blizzard muttered.

XXX

"Wow~!" Aika exclaimed as she sat on Luffy's shoulders. "Look at it!"

"It's so cool!" Luffy added. "There's a thousand-year-old elephant...with a country right on its back!"

Right in front of them was the sight of a vast forest, the treetops looking almost like balloons, temples and shrines, and even towns, houses, and even a shopping center right in the middle of it...and beyond that was a gigantic tree in the shape of a whale!

"This is amazing!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I'm not even sure we're on the back of an elephant, anymore!" Blizzard added.

"Check it out!" Luffy said. "There are forests, rivers, and even towns and houses! It really is an island!"

"Hold on a sec," Usopp said as he pulled down his goggles. "There's something off about that town over there in the distance..."

"WHOO-HOO!" Luffy cheered as he jumped off with Aika still on his shoulders.

"WHEE~!" Aika hollered.

 _"LUFFY!"_ Blizzard shouted. _"GET BACK HERE! Ugh...for goodness sake!"  
_  
He then leapt off after the D. Siblings, leaving Usopp by himself.

"W-wait, you guys!" Usopp called. "Hey! Luffy, Aika, and Blizzard jumped off!"

"What else is new?!" Zoro called back. "You see Dartboard from up there?!"

"No! At least not from here!" Usopp yelled.

"Well, guess we got no choice," said Zoro. "Let's start looking."

"Zoro, shouldn't we wait for Kin'emon and Kanjuro?" Robin asked.

"They said they'd catch up, right?" Zoro inquired. "This place may be big, but it's not a landmass. Let's get moving."

On that, they entered through the gate...but when they did, they saw that the gate was actually one the ground...or the elephant's skin in this case.

"Sheesh," Franky said. "Looks like Luffy didn't even need to jump over, after all."

"W-wait! I'm still up here!" Usopp called from the lookout tower. "Lemme climb down, first!"

"The gates weren't left open," Law noted as he looked down at the hinges...which were broken. "They've been busted down."

 _"Someone or something broke through here,"_ Jupiter added as Usopp finally managed to get down and walked along the ground...which was covered in toppled trees and rubble.

"There's something off about this road," the sniper noted. "It's a little too wide to be an animal trail in the woods. It looks like a trail of destruction, to me! And it looks like it happened recently! Are Nami and the others okay?!"

Kumi whimpered worriedly as she stuck close to Robin, who pet her head in reassurance.

"Looks like we need to watch our backs," Zoro mused, drawing his sword.

"EEEEEEEHH?!" Usopp squawked. "We don't know a thing about the people who live here...AND they've got enemies?! Oh, jeez...!"

That's when he and Franky drew their weapons, looking around in constant alert.

"It's kinda hard to walk on this surface," Zoro pointed out.

"What'd you expect?" Law asked. "It's elephant skin."

"The flowers here are growing on the roots of the trees," Robin said as she looked at the flowers blossoming on the tree roots. "Why is that?"

As they trekked on...they seemed unaware that they were being watched.

"Where's Bariete?!" a voice whispered. "Those Lesser Minks just walked right through the gate! Oh, no...don't tell me he's been taken out!"

Up ahead, Luffy kept running right through the town with Aika still hanging onto him...as if oblivious to all the destruction around them.

"Wow! Look at this!" Luffy exclaimed. "It's a town!"

"Uhh...Big Brother?" Aika asked. "How come this place looks like it's falling apart?"

"Hey, Nami! Sanji!" Luffy called out. "Chopper! Brook! Momo! And...uh...the gassy guy! Ah, who cares?"

"Will you slow down?!" Blizzard questioned as he ran after him. "Come back!"

As for the rest of the Straw Hats, Law, and Jupiter, they weren't too far off from Luffy...but unlike him, they stopped to get a good look at their surroundings.

"Sheesh," Franky muttered. "What the hell happened to this place?! I can smell faint traces of gunpowder...maybe some noxious gas, too?"

"Oh, come on, Franky!" Usopp complained. "Quit freaking me out, here!"

"Wait, stop!" Zoro called, causing the sniper to freeze in shock.

"W-what's the matter?!" Usopp asked. "Is something there?!"

"No...but someone's coming this way," Zoro answered, beginning to draw his sword. Sure enough, someone came dashing out of the foliage, headed right toward him. She looked humanoid...but she had a somewhat curvaceous, petite figure, blonde hair, an orange dress, a light green ribbon around her neck, and a green cape around her shoulders. However...the most bizarre thing about her was the fact that she had the ears, pink, twitchy nose, white fur, and fluffy tail of a bunny rabbit!

"Take THIS!" Zoro shouted as he swung his sword...only for her to jump right over the blade! "What the-?! She jumped...in midair?!"

"Look out, Zoro!" Robin warned as the rabbit girl put on what looked like a paw-shaped glove with sharp claws, and when it struck the blade of _Shuusui_...it released a large electric shock!

"WHOA!" Usopp cried.

"Is that...electricity?!" Robin asked.

"What's going on?!" Franky shouted.

"Wait! Stop, Carrot!" a voice called out, causing the rabbit girl to gasp before she looked back.

"Wanda...!" she whispered.

 **KRASH!** All of a sudden, a gigantic creature that looked like a mix between an alligator and a boar came charging through the forest, stopping right next to Usopp, who screamed in horror. Mounted on the back of the beast was a woman with canine-like features, such as tan fur with light orange, curly hair, a blue cape on her shoulders, a blue shirt around her waist, and pair of grayish blue pants with white boots...as well as familiar halter top.

"Carrot!" she called. "They- _teia_ are not meant to be harmed! More importantly, the Whale Forest has been infiltrated!"

"A...a talking dog?!" Usopp questioned.

"The Mink Tribe," Law replied.

At that moment, Usopp noticed the halter top that Wanda was wearing and gasped.

"Wait a minute...that's Nami's!" he exclaimed.

 _"Why is she wearing Nami's clothes?!"_ Kumi asked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

R.I.P. Ryuunosuke.

Review, please!


	4. The Mink Tribe

**Ch. 4- The Mink Tribe**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Zoro panted as he looked at his blades...which still gave off a bit of a static shock.

"What the hell kind of weapon was she using?!" he asked as he looked at the glove on Carrot's hand. "It's like I felt a momentary shock!"

"There are intruders in the Whale Forest?!" asked Carrot.

"That's right!" answered Wanda, sitting atop the alligator-like beast. "It's very bad! It might anger the Guardians!"

"What the-?!" Franky questioned. "Are they humans or animals?!"

"H-hey, you! Dog woman!" Usopp shouted with tears of fright (and possible sadness) in his eyes. "Where'd you get that halter top from?! What did you do with our friend, Nami, huh?!"

"Maybe they're a man-eating race," Robin whispered.

"WILL YOU STOP BEING MORBID?!" Usopp and Kumi shouted.

Then, Carrot squat down and **WHOOSH!** She jumped WAY up high into the sky, causing Usopp to shriek as he hid behind Franky!

"I'M SORRY!" he cried. "DON'T EAT ME, PLEASE!"

"Holy crap, you see that?!" Franky asked, lifting his sunglasses. "What a high jump! Is this really the kind of power the Minks are capable of?!"

Carrot was so high up, she was practically over the clouds!

"Carrot!" Wanda called. "Do you see anything?!"

"Hmm...oh!" Carrot exclaimed. "Yeah! I see somebody! Two Lesser Minks and a white wolf, following them! It looks like they went right through Kurau City! It doesn't look like...uh-oh."

"What's wrong?!" asked Wanda.

"Looks like I spoke too soon!" Carrot called down. "It looks like _she_ spotted them!"

"Oh, no," Wanda muttered in horror.

"Wait, she?!" Usopp repeated. "Who's she?!"

"Quick, Carrot! Get on!" Wanda called.

"I'm coming!" answered Carrot.

"Let's hurry, Wani!" Wanda ordered her mount before she turned to the Straw Hats. "We don't have time to take you- _teia_ there! Just follow my instructions! On the right is Rightrump Forest! Head there and turn left at the deep, dark swamp! From there, you'll find your- _teia's_ friend's corpse in Rightflank Forest!"

"CORPSE?!" Usopp and Franky questioned.  
 _  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"_ Kumi howled with comical tears falling from her eyes. _"SHE DID EAT NAMI!"  
_  
"Wait for us at Rightflank Forest!" Wanda told them. "We'll meet up with you there, later!"

On that, Wani turned and galloped away, with Carrot landing on its back behind Wanda.

"You think they-teia will be okay?!" asked Carrot. "Those are the Straw Hat Pirates, you know!"

Wanda didn't respond.

"They-teia will be really shocked when they find out what happened!" Carrot said.

"...It cannot be helped," said Wanda. "What's done is done! The ones who just infiltrated the Whale Forest is most like their-teia captain, Straw Hat Luffy, as well as White Wolf Blizzard. Although, I don't know who the girl might be. Still...they will receive no mercy."

On that, they rode on ahead, leaving the Straw Hats behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Usopp bawled. "NAMI'S DEAD! SANJI, CHOPPER, AND BROOK, TOO! Well, Brook was already dead from the beginning, BUT THEY'VE BEEN KILLED!"

"If their bodies are still intact," Robin said, "then that might mean they haven't been eaten, yet."

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE HERE!" Usopp barked. "GIVE THE MORBIDITY A REST ALREADY!"

"Will you calm down, you dumb-ass?!" Zoro questioned. "Dartboard-Brow is with them, right? There's no way he'd actually screw up and let them all get killed."

"He's right!" Franky agreed. "You know they wouldn't go down that easy! It's obviously a trap on their part to rattle and manipulate us!"

 _"So...Nami's not dead?"_ Kumi asked before she sighed in relief.

"I find it hard to believe, myself," Robin concurred before she looked over at Law and Jupiter. "Now, Law, your crew is supposed to be here, correct? Are you able to get in touch with them?"

"No," Law answered. "Honestly, I didn't think I was going to see them after everything that happened on Dressrosa. I was going to send Jupiter send them a message for me, but...due to circumstances, I guess that's out."

 _"What about the Vivre Card, Law?"_ asked Jupiter.

"Oh, right," said Law as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Vivre Card from before. "This one belongs to our navigator, Bepo."

"Bepo?" Usopp repeated. "Oh, wait! The talking polar bear! You mean he's a Mink, too?!"

"That's right," Law answered as he and Jupiter began to walk off. "This is where he was born...but he doesn't really remember too much about the island. He left this place at a very young age. We've been together for ten years. I can trust him. We should head straight for him if we accurate intel."

"Actually, I think I saw a town up ahead!" Usopp pointed out. "You really sure it's safe to go through there?"

"Let's head there, then," said Zoro. "It's better than trusting some strange animal's instructions."

XXX

Meanwhile, in the Whale Forest, Luffy laughed as he swung through the trees, still carrying Aika on his shoulders while Blizzard kept trying to keep up.

 _"Luffy, will you stop running?!"_ Blizzard questioned. "Listen to me! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

"Ugh, fine!" Luffy groaned. "Killjoy."

He then dropped down on the ground, causing Blizzard to pant as he came to a stop.

"Finally," the wolf-dog said. "Look, Luffy! You can't just run off by yourself! We're supposed to be looking for Nami and the others and get our voyage back on track, not running around in mysterious forests!"

"Oh, come on!" Luffy complained. "I couldn't help myself, okay?! If you were in my position, you'd probably do the same, right?!"

"Oh, gee, lemme think," Blizzard answered. "NO!"

As they were arguing, Aika, who had already gotten off Luffy's shoulders, was looking around, almost nervously, but then she gasped as she saw a shadowy figure up in the branches, eyes glowing red as she caught the glint of a sword.

"BIG BROTHER! BLIZZARD! DUCK!" she shouted as she dropped to the ground, as did Blizzard, but as usual, Luffy wasn't getting the message.

"A duck?" Luffy asked as he looked around. "Where?!"

 **SWISH!** A sword suddenly swung towards Luffy's head, causing him to yelp as he ducked down, causing the blade to slice right through the trunk of a tree, which ended up toppling over!

"Oh, I get it," Luffy said. "THAT kind of duck. Shishishi!"

 **THUNK!** Luffy yelped as the sword nearly hit him between his legs, but thankfully, he moved away in time. As he got to his feet, he saw that it was some sort of woman, but she was covered from head to toe in gray fur with a white-furred stomach and muzzle, and she also had a thick, bushy tail with black fur on the tip.. Her head was covered in thick, curly black hair with two pricked-up ears at the top, as well as blue eyes. She wore a pale rose blouse with a navy blue short skirt, and a pair of black, knee-high boots.

For some reason, she had bandages around her stomach, as well as around her neck.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned.

"It's...a wolf?!" Aika asked.

 _"A timber wolf!"_ Blizzard added. _"But...she looks almost human! Is she one of those Mink people that Law was talking about?!"_

"...Leave this place," she spoke in an icy tone. "Intruders are not welcome here."

A pause...but then Luffy's eyes sparkled as a grin appeared on his face.

"SO COOL~!" he exclaimed.

 _"...Really?"_ Blizzard asked, incredulously. _"Your sister can turn into a talking wolf."_

"I said...LEAVE!" the Wolf Mink shouted as she swung her broadsword at Luffy, who jumped over her at the last second.

"Hey! What's the matter with you?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Hang on, Luffy!"_ Blizzard called as he ran to help, but then the Wolf Mink turned and grabbed him by the throat.

"Electro...!" she hissed before a bolt of electricity surged from her arm, causing Blizzard to get shocked!

"BLIZZARD!" Luffy and Aika cried while the wolf-dog yowled in pain. Soon, the Wolf Mink dropped him on the ground before she turned and glared at Luffy.

"You're next," she hissed as she turned to face Luffy, who glared at her before taking a fighting stance. Then, she charged at Luffy, who charged back at her, reeling his fist back. However, when he threw a punch, she leapt over him and kicked him in the back of his head, causing his neck to stretch forward, which made her gasp.

"He can stretch?" the Wolf Mink whispered, but then, once Luffy's head rebounded and he turned to kick her in the face, only for to duck down and strafe around behind him. Then, she grabbed Luffy's shoulder, sending a course of electricity into his body, just like she did with Blizzard. However...nothing happened.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Hey, that tickled!"

"What?!" the Wolf Mink questioned. "It didn't work?!"

"Of course it didn't work!" Aika called as she tended to Blizzard, who was surprisingly able to stand after the shock he had, although he was a bit stunned. "Electric attacks won't work on someone with a rubbery body, you know!"

The Wolf Mink turned to look at Aika...only to gasp silently, because for a moment, she saw a young girl with gray fur, just like her, if not in a lighter shade, with short black hair and pricked up ears.

"...Gyouko...?" the Wolf Mink asked...only for her to snap out of it when Luffy slugged her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground and drop her sword, as well.

"Sorry about that," Luffy said. "You spaced out, so I didn't know if we were still fighting or not."

The Wolf Mink growled at Luffy...before she raised her head to the treetop canopy.

"RODDY! B.B.!" she shouted...and not long after...two more shadowy figures, both looking burlier than her.

"You need help, Hoeru?" asked one of them.

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered.

 _"Happy now?!"_ Blizzard questioned, while Aika gulped nervously.

XXX

Not too far from them, Wanda and Carrot kept riding on their Wani, heading to the Whale Forest...when they heard a loud **BOOM** sound!

"Uh-oh!" they both cried.

"Quick, Wani!" Wanda shouted as she snapped at the reins. "Go faster!"

XXX

Back at the Whale Forest, Luffy and Blizzard found themselves being confronted by two more Minks. The first was a large Bull Mink with orange fur and a wild, blonde mane going down his back, and two very sharp-looking horns. His attire consisted of a green jacket and black pants with knee guards, and a light green cape. The second was a Gorilla Mink with gray skin and black fur, and his hair was styled in an Afro. His attired consisted of black suit with a white shirt and black cravat. Like Hoeru, they also had bandages on their bodies, and the Gorilla Mink had his arm in a sling.

"Get rid of these two intruders!" Hoeru shouted. "But whatever you do, don't hurt the girl!"

Blizzard growled while Luffy took a fighting stance, while Aika stood behind them both, but then...

"Wait! Hold it!"

Hoeru turned to see a familiar Polar Bear Mink running up to her.

"Bepo?" she asked.

"Call them off, Hoeru!" cried Bepo...who also had bandages on his head. "These guys aren't our enemies! I know them!"

"It doesn't matter if you know them!" shouted Roddy, the Bull Mink, whose body began to spark with electricity. "They're still intruders! Now...Moo..."

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy stared as he stretched his neck back and imbued his forehead with Armaments Haki.

"GOLOVA!"

"BELL!"

 **BAM!** Both their foreheads collided, electricity sparking through the air, but Luffy only ended up pushing Roddy back!

"I should've warned you!" Hoeru called. "Electro won't work on him- _teia_! Get the wolf, instead!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!" B.B., also known as Blackback, roared as he tried to punch Blizzard, who rolled out of the way and jumped at his face, sinking his teeth around it. "YOW! LET GO, YOU- _GARA_ DAMNED DOG!"

He then wrenched Blizzard off his face and threw him to the ground, causing him to grunt in pain, but Blizzard growled as he stood back up.

"Wait! Please, stop!" Aika cried.

"If you won't listen," called a voice, "then we'll just have to use force!"

B.B. turned to see Jean Bart, who ran at him with a fist reeled back, but when he motioned to punch, the Gorilla Mink grabbed his arm and threw him against the ground!

"Don't interfere, Jean Bart!" he shouted.

At that moment, Penguin and Shachi appeared, the latter wearing a killer whale beanie hat.

"Oh, crap!" cried Penguin. "Even Jean Bart is no match for these guys!"

"What monstrous strength!" added Shachi.

"Stop, Guardians!"

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she looked up to see Wanda and Carrot, riding in on Wani. "Oh, no! Not more!"

"Roddy! Look!" Carrot called as she threw a red bandanna in the air. "Something red and wavy!"

"B.B.!" Wanda called as she tossed a bunch of bananas. "Bananas for you!"

"Huh?!" Roddy questioned as he turned his attention on the bandanna...then stabbed it to a tree with his horns.

"OOH!" B.B. hooted as he ran to get the bananas. "Bananas! Yummy!"

Luffy, Blizzard, and Aika all blinked in confusion before they looked up at Wanda, who sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she whispered before she looked at Hoeru, who glared at her. "...Hoeru...you-"

Before she could finish, Hoeru turned and walked away.

"Wait, Hoeru!" called Carrot.

"Let her go, Carrot," Wanda said. "You can't blame her."

Carrot only looked down, sadly.

"...Well...that worked out, I guess," said Shachi.

"Urrrgh...!" groaned Jean Bart.

At that moment, Aika noticed the halter top that Wanda was wearing and gasped.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "That belongs to my Big Sis Nami!"

"Huh?" Luffy muttered before he noticed it, too. "Hey, you're right! That is Nami's! Where'd you get that?!"

"Relax," Wanda said. "Nami is safe, I assure you- _teia_."

"Well...okay, then," Luffy said.

"You- _teia_ must be Straw Hat Luffy and White Wolf Blizzard," said Wanda. "I am Wanda, and this is Carrot."

"Hi!" Carrot waved, cheerily.

"We- _teia_ mean no harm," said Wanda. "So please, stop resisting."

"Man, what's with this place?" Luffy asked. "Everybody here is a talking animal! It's like an island full of Choppers around here! Look, we didn't do anything wrong, okay?!" He the pointed an accusing finger at Roddy and B.B. "They just attacked me outta the blue, them and that wolf lady!"

"That's because you- _teia_ entered the forbidden Whale Forest," Wanda answered as he licked Luffy's face, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Whoa!" he cried. "Look, you look really nice and all, but I've got a girlfriend! In fact, I'm gonna marry her, one day!"

"The Guardians don't allow anyone in here," said Wanda. "It's their duty."

"Oh, so you're saying we weren't allowed in here?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," said Wanda before she looked up at the treetops...where a shadowy figure glared down at her with a single eye. "Please forgive them! Carrot and I will take them away from here!"

A pause...but then, the figure turned to leave.

"Out of respect for you, Wanda," he started, "Roddy! B.B.! Pull back!"

"...Pedro..." Wanda whispered.

"All members, withdraw!" the shadowy figure ordered, and before long, more shadows went dashing over the branches, causing Luffy, Blizzard, and Aika to gasp.

"What the hell?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"We were surrounded this whole time?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"Even I didn't sense all those people...!" Aika whispered.

As the Guardians ran off, Hoeru turned to glance down at the young D. Carrier one last time.

 _'That girl...'_ she thought before she turned and leapt away.

"You-teia should be thankful it wasn't a moonlit night," said Wanda.

"Hey, hey!" Bepo called. "Hey, Straw Hat! You recognize us, right?! We saved you and White Wolf after the Paramount War! Don't tell me you forgot about us!"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "You're Traffy's bear buddy, aren't you?!"

"Traffy?!" Bepo repeated. "No, my captain's name is Trafalgar Law! We're the Heart Pirates!"

"Yeah! That's what I said!" Luffy answered. "Traffy!"

"NO!" Bepo shouted.

"Um...excuse me?" Aika asked.

"We saw it in the newspaper, the other day!" Penguin spoke up. "Man, what a crazy rush of news! To think, we're now in an alliance with you guys!"

"So, where's the captain?" asked Shachi. "He and Jupiter are here, right?"

"Yeah, Traffy and Juppy are with us!" Luffy answered.

"WHO THE HELL ARE THOSE GUYS?!" the Heart Pirates shouted.

"Excuse me!" Aika called. "Traffy and Juppy are Law and Jupiter."

"Oh, wait, really?!" Bepo asked. "I hadn't realized! So the captain is here! YAHOO!"

"And Jupiter, too!" added Penguin. "I can't wait to see how they're doing!"

"Uh...hey, Straw Hat?" Shachi inquired, pointing at Aika. "Who's the kid? You knock up your navigator?"

"This is my SISTER," Luffy corrected. "Seriously, what is it with people assuming Aika's my daughter?! SHE'S SIX!"

XXX

Meanwhile, at Kurau City, which is in the middle of the elephant's back, the Straw Hats, Law, and Jupiter are looking around the ruins...and needless to say, it was quite unsettling.

"I think we can assume that this was an attack of some kind," Robin noted. "This city is big enough to house hundreds of thousands...but now, it's like a ghost town. There's not a single soul in sight."

Kumi whimpered as she nervously followed after Robin.

"Oh, man, this place is bad news!" Usopp cried. "Let's just find Sanji and the others and book it, huh?!"

Robin entered a house...or what was left of it.

"Hello~!" she called. "Anyone in here?"

Kumi sniffed the air before she spotted a pot of soup on the stove, causing her to point hew paw it, causing Robin to open it.

"This soup is still warm," she said as she scooped some of it out with a ladle. "There are still signs of recent activity, here. Whatever happened, it must not have been too long ago."

Outside, Usopp gasped as he saw a wooden post...covered in blood.

"...Isn't this a torture device?" Zoro asked.

"Oh, man, this is getting creepy!" Usopp cried. "What if the Minks tortured Nami and the others?!"

"Cut that out, will ya?!" Zoro questioned. "Jeez, you're as bad as Robin!"

"Ahem!" Robin cleared her throat, causing him to freeze.

"Uh...not that there's anything wrong with that!" the swordsman called.

"Mm-hmm..." Robin hummed, skeptically.

"Sheesh, look at this," Franky said as he looked at the wall of a house...which was covered in HUGE claw marks. "I'm not even sure if it was humans that attacked this place!"

"If you think that's strange," Law spoke up as he and Jupiter spotted a rather big footprint, which had actually indented into the elephant's skin, "look at these footprints. Was Zou attacked by some kind of monster...or a wild beast?"

"This looks like it was made by...an elephant...?" Franky mused. "But that can't be right! We're ON an elephant!"

 _"Maybe there was infighting involved?"_ Jupiter asked.

"Could be," Law replied.

"One thing's for sure," Robin answered. "This country came to a swift, dramatic collapse about a week or two ago!"

"EEEEEEEEH?!" Usopp questioned. "But...if that's true...then...?!

 _'What happened to the others?'_ Kumi thought, worriedly.

XXX

"Wait...collapsed?" Luffy asked, he, Blizzard, Aika, and the Heart Pirates standing behind him.

"Is that why there's no one in that town we saw?" Aika inquired.

"That's right," Wanda answered. "The Mokomo Dukedom has existed for centuries. Just half a month ago, I remember the smiling faces of our people...but then...HE came."

"He who?" Luffy repeated.

"...The name of the one who destroyed our precious home," Wanda began, "is Jack!"

A pause...but then, the ground began to shake and rumble.

"Whoa, what's that?!" Shachi questioned.

 _"An earthquake?!"_ Blizzard asked.

"It's an Eruption Rain!" cried Carrot.

"Oh, no, not again!" Bepo shouted. "Quick! Climb into the trees!"

"Straw Hat! White Wolf! Aika!" Wanda called. "Quickly! Come with me and Carrot! We will you-teia to Rightflank Forest! Your-teia friends are waiting there!"

"Oh, great!" Luffy replied, holding Aika in his arms. "So that's where Sanji is, right?!"

Wanda gasped silently...before she turned away, nervously.

"...Uh...hello?" Luffy asked.

"Miss Wanda?" Aika called, concerned, while Blizzard had an uneasy expression.

 _'...I knew it,'_ he thought. _'I knew something was going on with him!'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Happy Birthday, Robin!

Review, please!


	5. At Rightflank Fortress

**Ch. 5- At Rightflank Fortress**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

 **RMMMMMMMMMMMMMMBB!** The ground shook tremendously, causing everyone to glance up, worriedly.

"Quickly!" Bepo called as he helped Shachi and Penguin up into a tree. "Get to higher ground! The Eruption Rain will start any second!"

"Help me up!" Aika cried as she tried to jump onto Wani, but she was too small, so Carrot lent her a hand...or paw, in her case.

"There you go!" Carrot said.

"Thank you, Carrot!" Aika replied.

"Come on!" Luffy cried. "Let's get outta here!"

"Let's go, Wani!" Wanda ordered as she snapped at the reins of the beast. "HYAH!"

On that, Wani galloped away as something appeared over the treetops...and Blizzard gasped when he realized what it was.

 _"Holy crap...that's the elephant's trunk!"_ Blizzard cried. _"THE ELEPHANT'S GETTING READY TO BATHE ITSELF!"  
_  
As soon as the wolf-dog stated this, a gigantic wave of water burst from the elephant's trunk!

XXX

"HOLY HELL!" Usopp yelled as he saw the water. "WHAT IS THAT?!"

"It's a...giant wave of water?!" Franky questioned.

"That's enough to flood the whole island!" Robin cried, holding Kumi so she wouldn't run off in panic. "Quick! Get to higher ground!"

On that, the group turned and ran, just as the water rushed over the ruins...and it was catching up fast!

"Uh-oh," Franky muttered.

"Too late!" Zoro cried...before they suddenly found themselves getting washed up in the wave!

XXX

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cried as water fell around his group. "It's falling everywhere!"

"What do we do?!" Aika questioned. "Big Brother and I can't swim!"

"Hang on tightly and hold your breath!" Wanda replied as the whole forest got flooded!

XXX

Meanwhile, on the elephant's left hind leg, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey from earlier were now riding on the back of a crudely-drawn cat.

"Mrowr...!" it groaned.

"Goodness!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "What could be the cause of all this ghastly shaking?!"

"Night will be upon us before we know it," said Kanjuro. "Keep going, cat! Onward, Nekozaemon!"

"Meoooow!" the cat, Nekozaemon, meowed, straining to climb with the two samurai on its back.

"Kanjuro, do you think this cat might not be suited to the rigors of elephant climbing?" asked Kin'emon.

"Not true in the least," Kanjuro answered. "Cats are experts when it comes to climbing, are they not?"

"Hmmm...a salient point!" Kin'emon concurred.

At that moment, Kanjuro finally noticed the wave of water the elephant had sprayed from its trunk!

"Is that...water?!" Kanjuro questioned.

"Ah, yes," Kin'emon answered, casually. "It's the run-off from the Eruption Rain that falls on this land-"

"If the water hits Nekozaemon," Kanjuro began, "the drawing will melt!"

"EH?!" Kanjuro questioned.

"ETE?!" the monkey cried, but before they could do anything, they too were washed up by the wave!

XXX

Back in the forest, Wanda, Carrot, Blizzard, and Aika all gasped as they emerged from the water.

"Ugh..." Aika groaned. "That was seawater, wasn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," said Wanda, but then she gasped, seeing that someone was missing. "Wait! Where's Straw Hat?!"

"Eh?!" Blizzard, Aika, and Carrot questioned before they saw that Luffy was indeed gone.

"W-where'd Luffy go?!" Blizzard asked.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP~!"

Aika gasped in horror when she saw that Luffy was getting swept away by the water!

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried.

 _"DAMMIT, LUFFY!"_ Blizzard cursed as he jumped in the water and swam after him, paddling with all his strength.

"Carrot, go help him!" Wanda ordered.

"Right!" Carrot answered as she jumped from tree-to-tree, trying to get to Luffy as fast as she could. As for Blizzard, he panted as he swam toward Luffy.

 _"Luffy!"_ he called. _"Hang on, I'm coming! Keep your head above the water!"  
_  
"BLARGH!" Luffy cried as a wave pushed him under the water, causing Blizzard to gasp as he hurriedly swam to him. Thankfully, Luffy managed to re-emerge from the water...but he wasn't the only one, for Aika soon spotted a familiar fin sticking out from the surface, and it was headed straight for her older half-brother.

"A shark!" Aika cried. "Blizzard! Carrot! Hurry and save him!"

Just as it seemed that Luffy was going to get devoured, Carrot leapt up into the air and **WHAM!** She drop-kicked the beast on the head, causing it to sink into the water while Blizzard snatched Luffy out of the water, grabbing the back of his cardigan with his teeth. Then, they both swam back to Wani and climbed up onto his back, panting heavily.

 _"Didn't you hear Wanda say 'hang on'?!"_ Blizzard questioned Luffy. "One of these days, you're gonna give me a bloody heart attack!"

"Sorry...!" Luffy rasped.

"Are you okay, Straw Hat?" asked Carrot.

"Yeah...thanks," Luffy answered, breathlessly. "Thanks for saving me."

Carrot smiled, her cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Thank you, so much, Carrot!" Aika exclaimed as she hugged the Rabbit Mink, who giggled, while Wanda smiled in relief.

"Man...that was some rain!" Luffy said, once he caught his breath.

"Actually," Wanda corrected, "the Eruption Rain is not exactly rain. Zunisha bathes itself, twice a day."

"...Zu-what's-its?" Aika asked, confused.

"Zunisha," Wanda repeated. "That is the name of the elephant."

"Wait, this elephant's got a name?" Luffy asked. "I thought its name was Zou!"

"Oh, no!" Carrot replied. "Zou is the name of the country that Zunisha carries!"

 _"Huh...how about that?"_ Blizzard muttered.

"So that really was seawater that just washed over this place?" Aika asked.

"That's right," Wanda answered. "The filtering structure at the center of the city sends it through the aqueducts to serve as a water source."

"Plus, the water contains fish and other sea life," said Carrot, "so we don't have to worry about food, either!"  
 **  
Grrrrrrrrmmmmbb...grrrrrrrllllllggh...!**

Carrot gasped upon hearing that rumbling.

"Another Eruption Rain?!" Carrot questioned.

"That can't be!" Wanda exclaimed. "Zunisha never bathes 3 times!"

"That wasn't Zunisha," Aika spoke up before she pointed to Luffy, who had his hands over his growling stomach.

"Hungry...!" he whined, which caused Wanda to chuckle.

"Don't worry," the Dog Mink assured. "We'll have plenty for you to eat where we're going."

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered, instantly lighting up, while Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Straw Hat!" Bepo called from his safe spot in the tree branches. "My friends and I can't leave the Whale Forest, just so you know! If you see my captain, tell him and Jupiter that we're here, waiting for him!"

"Okay!" Luffy answered.

 _"...Aika, you better tell Law for him, okay?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Your brother's likely to forget."_

"Okay," Aika nodded. "But...why does Mr. Polar Bear have to stay here? Wasn't he born here, like you guys?"

"Bepo was born here, all right," Carrot began, "but he's a pirate, now, so he's currently under the purview of Master Nekomamushi, the boss of the Whale Forest."

"Oh, I see," Luffy replied.

All of a sudden, Carrot suddenly reached up and **CHOMP!** She bit on Luffy's ear while muttering "Garchu!"

"OUCH!" Luffy cried. "Hey! What are you doing?! That hurts!"

"Carrot, stop that!" Wanda ordered, causing the Rabbit Mink to let go. "My apologies. Carrot tends to bite on Lesser Minks like you- _teia_ , but she means no harm."

Luffy grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his ear.

XXX

Back with the rest of the Straw Hats, as well as Law and Jupiter, they had managed to escape the flood and were sitting on the rooftops of the ruined Kurau City.

"That was close...!" Usopp panted. "Way too close!"

"...Why are you all the way up there?!" Zoro questioned as he looked up. seeing that the sniper had climbed up onto a tower. "You'd be perfectly safe down, here, with us!"

"Strange," Robin said, holding a frightened Kumi in her arms, still. "That looks like seawater. Is this the result of the elephant washing its back? It seems this city was built to handle this precise water level."

"I get it now," Franky said. "Based on the amount of water we just saw, that'd make perfect sense!"

"Meaning that this is an ordinary occurrence," Law speculated while Jupiter shook off any water on his fur.

"Sheesh!" Usopp exclaimed. "A sudden downpour like that? Thanks, but no thanks. Let's find Luffy, Blizzard, Aika, and Sanji's group so we can split!" He then pulled down his goggles to get a better view, and that's when he spotted Luffy's group with Wanda and Carrot. "Huh? Oh, hey! I-I see Luffy, Blizzard, and Aika! They're on the other side of the city, and they're with that dog-lady and the rabbit-girl!"

"What are they doing with them?!" Zoro asked.

"I dunno!" Usopp answered. "I think they're being abducted- OH MY GOD!"

"What?! What is it?!" Robin questioned.

"THE RABBIT GIRL! SHE'S EATING AIKA ALIVE!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Kumi questioned in shock.

XXX

Aika giggled as she felt Carrot's fuzzy lips, nibbling playfully against her neck.

"That tickles!" Aika cried. "Cut it out!"

"The flood is almost over," said Wanda. "That means this water will drain away, soon."

As Wani swam through the flooded streets, the group spotted the wooden crucifixes nearby...some of them still stained with dried blood. Aika gulped nervously, her stomach turning with nausea as she tried to look away, but when she turned, she saw several more.

"Jeez...what happened here?" Luffy asked.

"...I'm almost afraid to know," Blizzard answered, nervously.

As for Wanda and Carrot...their minds were suddenly flooded with the sounds of screams of terror and agony, followed by angry yells and coughing.

"Where is he?! We know you have him!"

"There is no one here by that name! Now leave us! Can you not see the futility of your efforts?!"

"...Miss Wanda?" Aika asked, causing Wanda to snap out of her trance and look back at her. "W-why are you crying?"

Wanda blinked in confused before she wiped her eyes and saw that she had indeed been crying.

"...Hey..." Luffy said. "What exactly happened here?"

"...I'm sorry," Wanda answered. "It's...it's too painful...!"

"...I get it," Luffy replied. "Sorry I asked."

Blizzard whimpered as he went over and nuzzled Wanda, who smiled and pet him.

"Thank you- _teia_ ," she said. "You're very kind."

Soon, the water had receded so much, that only puddles were left, and Wani walked along the elephant's skin while carrying the group along.

"So...uh...about the man who attacked this place," Aika began, "what was his name again?"

 _"Aika, it's not good to pry,"_ Blizzard scolded.

"His name was Jack," Wanda answered. "Recently...there had been a news article that tells of his supposed death."

"He's dead?!" Luffy questioned.

"They say he sank two Marine battleships," Wanda started, "but still went down in his efforts."

"Wait...you mean he was at Dressrosa?!" Luffy asked.

"He attacked a ship bearing an Admiral and the former Fleet Admiral," Wanda replied. "He is...a very insane man. There was no confirmation of his death in the article...it's more than likely that he is alive...and we will never forgive Jack for what he did."

"...I'm sorry, Miss Wanda," Aika said, causing the Dog Mink to look at her.

"Don't be," Wanda replied with a smile. "I don't think you- _teia_ could've done anything, anyway." She then licked Aika's face, causing her to giggle, which in turn caused Luffy, Blizzard, and Carrot to smile, too. However, the moment was soon interrupted by Luffy's stomach grumbling, again.

"Yeah, I know!" Luffy said, rubbing his stomach. "You'll eat soon, just be patient!"

"Do Lesser Minks always talk to their stomachs when they growl?" asked Carrot.

"Nope!" Aika answered. "Just my Big Brother! Shishishishi!"

"Don't worry," Wanda reassured. "We are nearly at Rightflank Fortress. You can eat to your heart's content there. Plus, your friends will be waiting there."

"I can't wait to see Big Sis Nami," Aika said. "I missed her so much!"

"Me, too," Luffy added. "Zoro and the others will be there, too, right?"

"They- _teia_ should be," said Wanda. "I did give them directions to the hidden fortress."

"Oh," Luffy said. "Well, if Zoro's leading them, they probably got lost."

Hearing that caused Blizzard and Aika to laugh.

"That's for sure!" the wolf-dog added.

All of a sudden, **POP!** Zoro's group appeared out of thin air and landed harshly on the ground! Well, except Robin, Law, and Jupiter of course.

"OOF!" the boys cried.

"Thank you, Law," Robin said.

"Well, if we left it to Pirate Hunter- _ya_ ," Law began, "we'd probably be all over the place for hours."

"Hey! I heard that!" Zoro spat.

"Oh, hey guys!" Luffy greeted. "What took you so long?"

"Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Aika!" Kumi cried. "Are you all right?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "Why would I be hurt?"

"Usopp said he saw that rabbit lady eating you!" Kumi answered.

"Eating me...?" Aika repeated before she gasped. "Oh! No, silly! Carrot wasn't eating me! She was giving me kisses!"

"So...you're not man-eaters?" Usopp asked, hiding behind Zoro.

"Of course not!" Carrot answered. "I don't even like meat! I like carrots!"

Everyone glared at Usopp, who grinned sheepishly.

"Umm...sorry," the sniper said. "But...she said something about corpses and stuff!"

"Ah, yes," Wanda said. "Perhaps I could've been clearer with that. I apologize. Anyway, please come. All will be explained, soon."

"Oh, Traffy!" Aika called. "You and Juppy should head to the Whale Forest! Your friends are there!"

"I see," Law answered. "Thank you."

"See ya later, kid," Jupiter added.

"See ya, Traffy! Juppy!" Luffy said. "Hope you find your friends safely!"

With that, the Straw Hats followed Wanda and Carrot to Rightflank Fortress, while Law and Jupiter followed Bepo's Vivre Card to the Whale Forest.

XXX

A few minutes later, the Straw Hats had arrived in front of gigantic wooden door...with a Bear Mink long, brown hair, and a Goat Mink both sitting at the front.

"Is this it?" asked Aika. "Looks kinda...foreboding."

"Worry not," Wanda said as she approached the guards, who both gripped their swords, which caused electricity to spark from the blades.

"Wanda!" shouted Goat Mink. "Who- _gara_ are they?!"

"Intruders to the Whale Forest?" asked the Beat Mink.

"Hold on!" Wanda answered. "They mean no harm. Three of them accidentally entered the Whale Forest without ringing the Welcoming Bell, first. Open the gates and tell everyone at once...that the Straw Hat Pirates have arrived!"

Hearing that caused the Bear and Goat Minks to gasp in surprise.

"What?!" the Bear Mink questioned. "You that's them- _gara_?!"

XXX

Concurrently, inside the fortress...a huge Sheep Mink sleeps on the floor...and on his woolly stomach...was Nami, dressed in an elegant indigo dress that was ornamented with strings of pearls.

"Nami! Nami! Wake up, Nami!"

"Mm...huh?" Nami mumbled, groggily. "Chopper?"

Soon, Chopper came rushing in, wearing a large grown on his head and regal-looking robes, also adorned with pearls.

"Nami! You won't believe it!" the little reindeer cried, tears of joy falling from his eyes. "I-it's Luffy! LUFFY AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE!"

"What?!" Nami asked, excitedly as she sat up. "Luffy's here?!"

"They just got here, Nami!" Chopper answered. "They're right outside! Come on, hurry!"

"I-I'm coming!" Nami answered.

"Hmm?" the Sheep Mink hummed before he sat up, causing the Straw Hat navigator to roll off his belly. "Oh...are your friends here already?"

"Whoa!" Nami cried as she fell to the floor.

"Oh," said the Sheep Mink. "My apologies."

"That's okay," Nami said as she grabbed her shoes. "Come on, Chopper! Let's go!"

XXX

Outside...the Straw Hats gasped as they were surrounded by many Mink People...but it was certainly not what they expected.

"We have some very special guests with us, tonight!" called Wanda. "Prepare the banquet and welcome the friends of our saviors!"

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Minks cheered.

"What in the world is this?!" Franky questioned.

"GARCHU!" the Minks shouted, happily.

"Welcome, Straw Hats!" called a male Panda Mink.

"Welcome to our country!" added a male White Tiger Mink.

"Garchu! Garchu!" exclaimed a female Red Fox Mink.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "Check it out! Look how cheery everyone is!"

"Wow!" Aika chirped. "It's so cool!"

"Wait...what's going on?!" Usopp asked.

"Search me!" Blizzard answered.

"Garchu~!" Luffy called. "...Hey, what does 'garchu' mean, anyway?"

"I thought you Minks were a human-hating race," Zoro said.

"Race?" repeated Wanda. "That might just be the fear from those who haven't met other Minks. The way we see it, you- _teia_ are just are Primate Minks without much hair fur: another type of our own race. Any hatred we have is based on individuals, really. Us full-body Minks are proud of our fur...but many admire the Lesser Minks and your- _teia_ beautiful, smooth skin." On that, she licked Luffy's face again, causing him to cry out in surprise.

"Hey, cut that out!" Luffy cried. "What if Nami sees you doing that?!"

"BLIZZARD!"

Blizzard gasped as he turned to see Chopper, scampering towards him.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" the little reindeer sobbed. "I MISSED YOU~!"

 _"CHOPPER!"_ Blizzard exclaimed as he ran up and nuzzled him, affectionately.

"I'm so happy you made it!" Chopper said.

"Hey, where's my hug?!" Usopp asked, jokingly as he opened his arms, too.

"USOPP!" Chopper cheered as he ran up and hugged him, too. As for Aika, she looked around, trying to find Nami. She didn't have to look long, though, for she spotted her, getting nuzzled by two other Minks.

"BIG SIS!" Aika cheered as she ran to Nami. "BIG SIS! BIG SIS NAMI!"

Nami gasped as she finally noticed Aika.

"AIKA!" she exclaimed as she picked her up and held her tightly in her arms. "Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!" Aika replied as she hugged Nami back.

 **Ruff! Ruff-ruff! Ruff!** Kumi barked excitedly as she ran up to Nami, who laughed as she picked up the little puppy, allowing her to smother her face with licks.

"I missed you, too, Kumi!" Nami said.

"Any hug for me?" Robin asked as she approached the navigator, who grinned broadly as she embraced her as well.

"Oh, Robin!" Nami exclaimed. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Really?" Robin asked. "Well...I think I know somebody who's going to be even happier."

That's when Nami finally saw him: her beloved Luffy, who gaped at her in awe, as if he had not seen her for ages...and it was justified, since they had not seen each other in nearly two weeks. At that moment, Luffy dropped his backpack and ran to Nami, who pulled away from Robin and did the same. Then, she jumped into Luffy's arms, causing him to laugh as he spun her around in his embrace.

"Luffy!" Nami cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, my god...I was so worried about you!"

"You were worried about me?!" Luffy questioned. "I was worried about you!"

A pause...but then, Nami captured Luffy's lips in her own, causing him to moan in her mouth as he hugged her tightly. After nearly two weeks apart...the happy couple had been reunited. Be it nearly two weeks or two years...their time apart had been nothing short of painful for the both of them.

Aika squealed silently in delight, her eyes sparkling brightly, while Kumi wagged her tail, while the Straw Hats all smiled. Even the Minks seemed to cheer at the display of true love that Luffy and Nami were giving.

However, sadly, the moment was soon short-lived when Luffy's stomach once again chose to growl.

"Uggghh..." Luffy groaned as he looked at his stomach. "You really know how to kill a vibe, huh?!"  
 **  
Guuuuuuuuurrrggh...!**

"Hey, Sanji!" the Straw Hat Captain called out. "You got dinner ready?! I'm starving!"

No response...and Chopper and Nami suddenly became uneasy, as did Wanda, Carrot, and the rest of the Minks.

"Hello~!" Luffy called. "Sanji, that's your cue! Hello?!"

"Uh...Sanji?" Usopp asked. "Where are you?"

"I know how to get him out," Zoro spoke up. "Hey, Dartboard! Come out here so I can kick your ass!"

Still no answer.

"...Okay, now I know something's up," Zoro said. "That usually gets him running out here."

"Where's Sanji?" asked Aika, worriedly...and she soon got her answer when she heard Nami sniffling, which caused the Straw Hats to turn and see the navigator, covering her eyes with her hands and trembling.

"I'm sorry...!" Nami whispered.

"Nami?" Luffy asked, concerned as he went up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong?! What's the matter?!"

"...Sanji...he...!" Nami started...before she broke down crying, which caused Luffy to hug her while glancing back at the rest of his crew, who all glanced at each other in turn. All Luffy could do was rub Nami's back, comfortingly...and wonder what happened to his cook.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

That LuffyXNami moment? I've been wanting to do that ALL DAY.

Review, please!


	6. Ten Days Earlier

**Ch. 6- Ten Days Earlier**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Down at the base of the elephant's left hind leg, Kin'emon, Kanuro, and Bariete were lying on the deck, having survived the Eruption Rain, but now, they were too exhausted to continue.

"I've reached my limits...!" Kin'emon wheezed.

"Indeed," Kanjuro concurred. "We shall climb again come morn."

"Ete~!" Bariete moaned.

XXX

Concurrently, at the Rightflank Fortress in Zou...the festivities were getting under way. Plates of meat and fruits were brought into the fortress, where the Minks all surrounded the Straw Hats, nuzzling up against their bodies and licking their faces.

"WELCOME, STRAW HATS!" the Minks all cheered.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled as she was nuzzled by a Deer Mink while holding a giant grape in her hands. "That tickles!"

Blizzard wagged his tail and panted happily while being nuzzled by an Alpaca Mink and a young Fox Mink on his back.

"Garchu!" they exclaimed.

 _"These guys sure are friendly!"_ Kumi spoke up, sitting on a Grizzly Bear Mink's head.

 _"You're telling me,"_ Blizzard added.

Luffy was busy eating whatever food he could grab while sitting in the lap of a giant Panda Mink, who gently bit down on his head. The Straw Hat Captain didn't seem to mind, as long as he didn't drool on his hat. As for Zoro, he was being served liquor by an elderly-looking Monkey Mink.

"You sure like to drink, don't you?" he asked as he poured the swordsman another cup. "Here, help yourself! This is Monkey Wine, brewed from the finest fruits from our forest."

"I'll admit, this is pretty good stuff," Zoro began...before he pushed the Minks nuzzling him away, "BUT HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DRINK WITH YOU ALL RUBBING YOURSELVES ALL OVER ME?! THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DO THAT IS ROBIN!"

"Oh, come on!" shouted a Tiger Mink. "What's wrong with a nice nuzzle?!"

"Shut up!" Zoro barked. "Don't get too friendly, hear me?!"

"Come on!" complained a brown Wolf Mink. "Let us nibble you!"

"Let us lick you!" added another Bear Mink with a Fu Manchu mustache.

"Let us garchu!" shouted some Mink Children.

"Hey, come on, Zoro!" Luffy called. "Don't be rude! These guys are treating us to a banquet!"

"Please try to understand the differences in our cultures," said Wanda. "Minkship is how we display friendship here in Zou."

"I see," said Robin. "So it's called 'Minkship'. How curious."

"Mmmm~!" Usopp hummed as he ate some meat. "This meat is great! What kind is it?!"

"Oh, that's hippo meat," said Carrot. "We also have lizard, frog, and alligator meat, too, but we never eat the meat from furry animals."

Just then, the door opened, causing everyone to look up and see none other than Hoeru, and the moment she walked in, the whole room fell silent...well, except for the sound of Luffy eating. The female Timber Wolf Mink looked around, her eyes steely and cold, before her eyes fell on Aika. Wanda and Carrot glanced at each other, worriedly, as Hoeru came and sat down next to the younger D. Carrier, who glanced up at her, sipping from her grape.

"Hi!" Aika greeted, beaming brightly...and that's when something unexpected happen: Hoeru smiled right back at her.

"...Hi," she greeted back, gently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the Minks questioned in shock.

"H...Hoeru...!" Wanda whispered in disbelief. "She- _teia_ is smiling again!"

"What's the big deal?" Luffy asked, his stomach bulging from eating so much.

"Since Jack invaded," Wanda began, "this is the first in a long time since Hoeru smiled...and all because of that girl!"

A pause...but then Nami, who was being nuzzled by a Leopard Mink, smiled.

"That's just how Aika is," Nami said. "She's just like her brother."

"Shishishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "That's my little sis!"

A pause...but then Wanda smiled, as did Carrot.

"I see," she said.

Suddenly, the door opened once again, and a long gasp followed.

"Mister Luffy! You're here!"

Everyone turned to see Brook, wearing pearls on his hat...and for some reason, his clothes were in shreds.

"Brook!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I read about you defeating Doflamingo in the newspaper!" Brook said. "Thank goodness you're all okay!"

"Brook, what happened to you?" Luffy asked. "You look like hell, man!"

"Hey, Brook," Luffy said. "Where's Momo."

"Shh~!" Brook shushed. "Young Master Momonosuke is well...but it seems he does not take well to the Mink Tribe."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered.

"He's locked himself away in a room," Brook whispered, "but that actually works to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" asked Usopp.

"Ahem!" Brook cleared his throat. "All those who have recently arrived to Zou, this way, please!"

"You sure are lively all of a sudden, Brook," said Franky.

"Hang on a sec," Luffy spoke up as he sat up, although he had to hold his belly as he walked, while Blizzard followed after him.

"Excuse me," Aika said as she got up to join the others, leaving Hoeru by herself. "I'll be right back. Brook has something to tell us."

"Go right ahead," said Hoeru while Aika and Kumi went to join the others, who had huddled up into a corner.

"First and foremost," Brook began, "where is Mister Kin'emon?"

"He said he was gonna catch up to us," Luffy answered.

"I see," Brook replied. "Well, while we're here, if at all possible, please try and avoid using the word 'samurai' or mentioning the name 'Raizo' around the Minks. It might hurt them...and possibly earn you their hatred and anger."

"How come?" Aika asked.

"Well, you see," Brook began, "it's because-"

"There you are, Baron Corpse!"

"GAAAAH!" Brook shrieked. "OH, NO! THEY FOUND ME!"

Before too long, the skeleton found himself getting jumped on by a pack of Canine Minks...who started biting down on his bony body parts, hungrily.

"AGH!" Brook cried in pain. "OUCH! NO, STOP! PLEASE!"

"Wait...'corpse'?!" Zoro questioned, remembering Wanda mentioning a corpse. "You were talking about Brook the whole time?!"

"Oh, yes!" answered Wanda. "It was meant as a term of endearment."

"Sheesh, talk about misleading!" Usopp shouted.

"It did come as a shock to us," said Wanda...blushing as she licked her lips. "To think..there was such an alluring species in the world. Us Canine Minks...really enjoy bones."

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Brook screamed as Blizzard and Kumi started biting on him, too. "NO! BLIZZARD, KUMI, NOT YOU, TOO!"

"Blizzard! Kumi! The rest of you! Sit!" Nami ordered, causing Blizzard, Kumi, and the Canine Minks to let go of Brook and sit. "Good."

"Eh, whatever," Luffy said as he started to eat again. "Mmmm, man this is good!"

"Hey, Luffy," said Chopper. "Where are Law and Jupiter?"

"Traffy and Juppy went to the Bear Forest," Luffy answered.

 _"The WHALE Forest,"_ Blizzard corrected.

"Excuse me," Nami started, "but we're missing the point here! What are we gonna do about Sanji?!"

"You got that letter, right?" asked Zoro. "It should work out one way or another, right?"

"And it's not exactly like he was abducted, was he?" Luffy inquired.

"It's because it wasn't exactly like that is what makes the situation so serious, dammit!" Nami barked.

"We're really sorry," Chopper said, tearfully. "We couldn't do anything to stop him!"

"Chopper, relax," Blizzard reassured. "No one's mad at you guys!"

"Hold up, hold up!" Franky called. "I'm confused here. What exactly happened while were tangling with Doflamingo?!"

"Yeah, what happened to Sanji?" asked Aika.

"Yeah, the last time we talked to you," Usopp began, "you guys were on the run from Big Mom's ship, and now that we're here, we find animal people living on the back of a giant elephant, walking in the middle of the sea! We thought that the Minks were human-hating people, and yet, they're welcoming us with open arms and they're calling you their saviors?! What's the deal?!"

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Robin said, petting a Hamster Mink. "What exactly happened to you guys, 11 days ago, Nami?"

"Right," Nami agreed, "it's best to start at the beginning. I guess we were a little rattled. You see...it all started as we were escaping Dressrosa. We saw those two subordinates of Big Mom's crew, that talking lion and that egg guy...and even more shocking was the fact that Capone 'Gang' Bege was there!"

"Bege?!" the Straw Hats questioned in surprise.

"Yes," Nami answered. "It looks like he made an alliance with Big Mom."

"...Wait, who's Bege?" Luffy asked.

"Of course you wouldn't remember," Nami muttered. "Anyway, they were after Caesar, and of course, he was barking at us to help him, since he was terrified about what they might do to him...but it's not like we weren't in any trouble ourselves! This wasn't like when we escape from the Marines! These guys were hot on our trail, and it was only a matter of time until we were sunk!"

 _Flashback  
_  
The Curly Hat Pirates were in a state of panic as Big Mom's ship chased after the _Sunny_ , trying their best to evade the oncoming cannonballs.

"Sink them, _tout suite_!" ordered Baron Tamago.

"Grrr~!" Pekoms growled in agreement.

"Do something!" Nami shouted. "We got get away from them!"

"Oh! What about a Coup de Burst?!" Brook asked.

"Franky and Usopp are the only ones who know how to activate it!" shouted Sanji.

"Oh! I know how to use the Gaon Cannon!" Chopper spoke up.

"Don't be stupid, Chopper!" Sanji replied. "We can't fight them, head-on! We'll attack from the stern and create a chance to escape!"

"Good idea, Sanji!" Nami agreed. "Here they come!"

 **BA-BOOM! BOOM!** The cannons were fired, sending an onslaught of cannonballs, but this time, the Curly Hats were ready for them.

"Soul...PARADE!" Brook shouted as he swung his sword, causing the cannonballs to freeze. Then, Chopper, in his Monster Point, stretched out Caesar's body, using him as a bag to catch the cannonballs.

"Hey!" Caesar spat. "What is the meaning of this?! Do I look like some kind of tarp to you?!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chopper barked. "Either you do what we say or we hand you over to them! Okay, Sanji! NOW!"

With that, he flung Caesar into the air, sending him and the frozen cannonballs flying!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Caesar shrieked as Sanji flew up into the air, his leg afire.

"Diable Jambe...POELE A FRIRE SPECTRE!" the cook shouted as he kicked the cannonballs multiple times, setting them aflame and sending them back to Big Mom's ship, while Caesar flew back to the _Sunny_ in a panic!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! WATCH IT!" Caesar cried, and at that moment, the cannonballs hit the ship, causing it to cry out, as if in pain.

"SHIPPY~!" it droned.

"Damage to starboard side!" cried one of Big Mom's underlings.

"And now, Weather Egg!" Nami shouted as she unleashed a Weather Egg, which hatched into a bunch of storm clouds. "Come on out, Rain Clouds!"

Soon, the clouds began to rain on Big Mom's ship, causing mist to form from the heat of the fire when the rain made contact, thus causing the Curly Hats to make their escape!

"Where'd this rain come from?!" questioned one of the underlings. "There's mist forming! They're getting away!"  
 _  
Flashback end_

"Oooooh~!" Franky exclaimed.

"I knew you guys could do it!" Luffy added, still gorging himself.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Aika cheered.

 _"I didn't expect any less from you guys!"_ Blizzard spoke, wagging his tail.

"Aww, shucks," Nami said, bashfully.

"Saying that doesn't make me happy at all!" Chopper added, clapping his hooves.

"And how many did it take for you to reach Zou?" Robin asked.

"Actually, we made it there the day after," said Chopper. "Turns out Zou wasn't too far way, and this was only 10 days ago!"

"Odd," Robin replied. "From what I've seen, the oldest signs of destruction in the city on the center elephant's back traced back to nearly 2 weeks ago."

"You're right, actually!" Wanda confirmed. "And when Nami and her entourage appeared...it was nothing short of a miracle! Aside from the 2 casualties we suffered on our side...if it weren't for their bravery and Chopper's medical expertise...every last Mokomo Dukedom would've died without hope!"

Hearing that caused the Minks to look at Wanda, sadly...while Hoeru silently clutched at the wool of the Sheep Mink she sat on.

"Wait...you said two casualties," Usopp said. "So...two Minks died?!"

"Yes," Wanda answered, sadly. "They were...Hoeru's mate and young daughter, Gyouko. There was nothing that could be done. She's been in a state of grief, since then."

Hoeru chewed her lip, her ears flattening...but then, she felt someone putting their hand on hers, causing her to look down and see that it was Aika, who blinked at her in concern, but then Hoeru smiled down at her, as if in gratitude, causing her to smile back.

"I noticed that it was so recent, you guys look like you're still injured," said Franky. "Maybe you guys should take it easy. We don't wanna force you to keep talking about it."

"No, no," Wanda reassured. "We'll explain everything. You- _teia_ deserve to know it all."

"Hey, everyone!"

Everyone turned to see a Sloth Mink hanging upside-down from the doorway.

"The duke is awake!" he exclaimed, causing the Minks to gasp in joy.

"Really?!" asked a Gorilla Mink. "That's great!"

"I almost thought he'd never wake up!" said a female Cheetah Mink, tearfully.

"Especially after what happened to him," added a Moose Mink. "How dreadful!"

"That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Chopper, who grabbed his medical bag. "I'll go and give him a quick checkup, just in case! Dr. Miyagi! Tristan! You guys come, too!"

"Right away!" answered a Goat Mink with a lab coat and black pants, holding a briefcase. "This should be another great learning experience!"

"Dr. Miyagi!" said a female Squirrel Mink in a nurse's outfit. "You're showing a little too much enthusiasm!"

On that, the three left, leaving the Straw Hats confused.

"Well, that was weird," Aika said. "What's going on?"

"Oh, and Wanda!" called the Sloth Mink. "Duke Inuarashi wants you to bring our saviors along, too!"

"...Yes, of course!" Wanda nodded, trying to hold back her tears.

 _'I'm so happy...!'_ she thought.

"Whew!" Luffy sighed, having finally finished eating and was bloated like a balloon. "I'm stuffed!"

"Isn't that great, Wanda?!" Nami asked.

"Yes, it really is!" Wanda answered. "Oh! Would you- _teia_ mind coming along with us?"

"Wait, who's this Dog Storm guy?" Luffy asked.

"Duke Inuarashi is the duke of Mokomo Dukedom," Hoeru answered. "To put it simply, he is our king. When Kurau City was destroyed...he fell into a coma and has been asleep since then."

"This country actually has more than one ruler," said Wanda. "There's the King of Day, Duke Inuarashi, and the King of Night, Master Nekomamushi."

XXX

Concurrently, in Whale Forest, Law and Jupiter had just arrived...and were greeted by the rest of their crew.

"CAPTAIN~!" Bepo wailed as he ran up and hugged Law, who was a bit taken aback, but smiled nonetheless. "I MISSED YOU~!"

"Welcome back, Captain! Jupiter!" Shachi greeted.

"I can't believe you actually defeated Doflamingo!" said Penguin.

"That was really Straw Hat-ya's doing," said Law. "Anyway, we have a lot to catch up on, so let's go deeper into the forest."

"Aye-aye!" the Heart Pirates exclaimed.

 _"Finally,"_ Jupiter muttered. _"It's good to be back."  
_  
XXX

Back at Rightflank Fortress, the Straw Hats were just leaving with Wanda. By now, Luffy had slimmed back to his regular figure.

"It happened about a month ago," said Wanda. "17 days ago, to be more exact, about a month and a half since Bepo and his crewmates had first arrived here. Welcoming Bells rang out across the Mokomo Dukedom...however, it turns out they were anything but. It was a bell that never should've been rung: the Raid Bell. The invaders tore through our forests and marched onwards, advancing on our peaceful city!"

Usopp gulped nervously while Aika held Nami's hand, whimpering in fear.

"...Upon feeling the peculiar rumblings on its back...Zunisha roared," Wanda said. "I ask you this...if a fearsome enemy comes to your home and demands something that you- _teia_ do not have...how are you supposed to give it to them?!"

Everyone glanced at each other in concern...while Wanda chewed her lip, once again.

 _Flashback  
_  
The Minks of the Mokomo Dukedom gape in horror as a gigantic shadowy figure loomed over them. It almost looked like...an elephant!

"Bring him out here!" the monster boomed...speaking the human tongue. "We know he's here...the Wano Country warrior called Raizo! NOW BRING HIM TO US!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

I actually had to use some of the scanlations for this chapter, and some bits from the anime. Thankfully, I'm getting volume 81 next week.

Review, please!


	7. Duke Inuarashi

**Ch. 7- Duke Inuarashi**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

The Minks stared at the sight that lay before their eyes: a giant woolly mammoth with blonde hair styled in a topknot and braids going down the sides, wearing some sort of furry cape with horns. They could hear the sounds of a clanging bell in the air.

"ENEMY ATTACK!" called out Bariete, who looked as if he had been brutally beaten, as he kept ringing the bell. "THE GATE HAS BEEN BREACHED! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY PIRATES! WE MUST DRIVE THEM OUT!"

Outside the broken down gate, a Goat Mink lied on the ground, his shoulder skewered by a sword.

In Kurau City, the giant mammoth glowered at the Minks, who all looked up with apprehension, worry, and confusion.

"Warrior of Wano?!" asked a male Rottweiler Mink. "Raizo?!"

"We never heard of either of them!" shouted a male Giraffe Mink.

"Don't destroy this country!" cried a female Kangaroo Mink. "Just leave us alone!"

"Hahaha!" laughed Sheepshead. "Well, would you look at that? I remember the rumors about the mystical Land of the Minks...being a bunch of stupid talking animals."

Hearing that caused the Minks to gasp.

"Name yourselves!" shouted a male Buffalo Mink. "Who- _gara_ are you?!"

"And just WHO do you think YOU are, demanding an introduction?!" questioned Sheepshead before he pointed to the mammoth. "This here is a trusted confidant of Kaido, one of the Four Emperors of the Sea! One of his three closest associates, each of whom is named after a natural disaster! This is the great Jack the Drought of the Beast Pirates! So named because any land that Jack passes through becomes a barren wasteland, as if it had been hit by a drought! Now then, hand over Raizo, if you don't mind. You guys look like you got a nice peaceful place here, what with those little tykes you got around here and all..."

As if on instinct, the Mink mothers held their children protectively in their arms...among them being Hoeru, who held a little female Wolf Mink with black hair, just like hers, a pink shirt with a pale rose skirt held up by suspenders, and a pair of red shoes.

"It'd be a a shame if something happened to you people...don't you agree?" Sheepshead inquired. "Or maybe you'd rather fight just us."

Behind him, several more members of the Beast Pirates chuckled in a sinister manner.

"M-Momma?" stammered the little Wolf Mink.

"It's okay, Gyouko," whispered Hoeru in assurance.

"We do not wish to fight!"

Everyone to see an elderly Monkey Mink: the one was giving Zoro Monkey Wine in the present.

"M-Monjii!" a Black Bear Mink exclaimed.

"But we will not find a solution to this issue if you do not listen," said Monjii. "Jack, was it? There will be no lies from us. If you seek such a man, feel free to search each and every home-"

 **SMASH!** With a swing of his truck, Jack smashed a nearby building and sent several Minks flying, while his subordinates all laughed at their ordeal.

"No mercy for the women, children, or elderly!" exclaimed Sheepshead.

"Urrrgh...what are you...?!" Hoeru growled as she tried to stand up while holding her daughter in her arms, blood dripping from her temple.

"Did we come here to bargain, Ginrummy?" asked Jack.

"No, Master Jack," answered Ginrummy. "We came here to seize a samurai."

"He's not a samurai, you dumb bimbo!" barked Sheepshead. "Raizo's a ninja!"

"Oh, shut up!" Ginrummy snapped back. "Samurai is the general title for all warriors of Wano! There's no difference!"

Some of the Minks seemed to tense up at this before glancing at each other.

"I have but one demand!" Jack bellowed. "Bring Raizo out here to us!"

"But we told you!" cried a male Raccoon Mink. "There's no one like that, here!"

"Then search this entire country, Pleasures!" Jack ordered, and soon, a whole horde of enemies came charging at the Minks. However, several of the Minks soon charged back...including the children, and struck the Pleasures with electrified punches and kicks!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" the Pleasures screamed as they fell back.

"W-what the hell was that?!"

"Even the old monkey and two little brats attacked!"

"There is no such thing as weakness among this herd!" Monjii shouted, his hands sparking with electricity. "Here on Zou, all Minks are natural born fighters! Even the little ones are capable of self-defense!"

Gyouko glared as she clenched her hand into a fist, which released a bolt of electricity.

"Do you- _gara_ want to make enemies of every last Mink in Zou?!" Monjii questioned. "Not only that, but the skills of the Musketeers defies all description! Fight us, and the losses shall be deep on both sides! You- _gara_ seek this man, then why not speak with the duke of this land instead?!"

"Speak?" Jack repeated. "...No."

The Minks all gasped in shock.

"Attack, Gifters!" Jack ordered, and soon after, more enemies came charging...with strange, animal-like appendages!

"Huh?!" Hoeru muttered. "What in the world are those people?!"

"Destroy this land and find that samurai!" Jack shouted, and with that...the battle had begun.

 _Flashback end  
_  
"They would not listen to reason," said Wanda. "The battle began, and within an instant, peaceful Kurau City had turned into a battleground!"

"So, wait," Usopp said. "Those guys were followers of one of the Four Emperors?! That's who attacked this place?!"

"Kaido's men," Robin whispered, while Aika whimpered in fear, clutching Luffy's hand, as did Kumi, who walked alongside Blizzard.

"Yes," Wanda answered. "As for how they got here, and why they thought there would be a samurai here is a mystery."

"Did you hear that, Usopp?" asked Luffy. "A mammoth!"

 _"You're really getting excited over that?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Read the context, man!" Usopp whispered.

"You see?" Brook whispered, also. "This is why neither samurai nor Wano Country must not be mentioned!"

"Good point," Franky nodded.

"I can see why," Robin added.

"So I guess that ninja that Kin'emon talked about isn't here, then?" Luffy asked, causing the Straw Hats to gasp in horror while Wanda froze.

"What did he- _teia_ say?" she asked.

"I said nin-" Luffy started, only for Blizzard to nudge him in the side with his elbow. "Oof! What?!" That's when he remembered Brook's advice. "Oh, yeah! I said, err...I said, uh...'injured'?"

"Injured?" repeated Wanda. "Oh! You must mean the duke! His sanatorium is just up ahead!"

The Straw Hats all sighed in relief, while Zoro smacked Luffy in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Luffy cried.

"Next time, THINK before you say something," Zoro said. "Numb nuts."

"I'm sorry to force you all to walk all the way there," said Wanda as she pointed to a building up ahead. "Anyway, we can speak more later. We've almost arrived."

But then...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"WE'RE REALLY SORRY, SIR SICILIAN!"

"Oh, what now?" Wanda muttered in irritation.

"What's going on?!" Franky questioned.

"HELP! SOMEONE!"

"SIR SICILIAN IS IN A FOUL MOOD, AGAIN!"

"Take THIS!"

 **WHAK!** Soon, three Minks wearing musketeer outfits were thrown off the bridge.

"What's going on, Sir Sicilian?!" asked Wanda.

At that moment, a tall Lion Mink turned to face her. He had a long, red, wavy mane, dressed in a musketeer's uniform, and had curly whiskers.

"Oh, Wanda, it's you!" said Sicilian. "They-gara were talking such...sugary nonsense! I had no choice but to knock these cubs off their feet to teach them a lesson! Kindness, love, romance, children, sugar, honey...NEVER speak of such things around me unless they are full of SALT! Understand, you halfwits?!"

"Y-yes, Sir Sicilian...!" the three Minks on the ground groaned.

"He's so tough...!" muttered one of them, a Gibbon Monkey Mink. "But...he's also so cool...!"

"Good!" Sicilian nodded. "Now get your tails back up here, if you have the guts!"

"We're sorry!" called a Bear Mink. "We'll never speak of such sweet things again!"

"As long as you get the point!" Sicilian barked.

"Sir Sicilian!" Wanda called. "These are the Straw Hat Pirates."

"What?!" Sicilian questioned before he leapt up high into the air, did a 360 somersault, and finally landed on his hands and knees! "THANK YOU-GARA FOR SAVING OUR COUNTRY! THIS DEBT WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!"

"...What's with him?" Usopp asked.

"Sir Sicilian tends to go over-the-top with things," Wanda answered.

"...I don't like him," Aika said, bluntly.

 _"Neither do I,"_ Kumi added.

"His Grace awaits you inside!" Sicilian exclaimed as he opened the door to the sanatorium. "Come in! No dawdling!"

"All right, all right!" Luffy replied as the Straw Hats entered the building. "Jeez, Louise!"

Once inside, they were met with the sight of Chopper, Miyagi, and Tristan...tending to a rather tall, orange-brownish furred Canine Mink with black floppy ears, a pair of sunglasses, a dark red cape draped around his shoulders, and most of his torso and his head wrapped up in bandages.

He was Duke Inuarashi, the King of the Day in Mokomo Dukedom.

"Oh! Luffy! Guys!" Chopper exclaimed. "You're all here!"

"Whoa...!" Aika whispered in awe.

"He's huge!" Franky exclaimed.

 _"He's even bigger than Blizzard!"_ Kumi added.

A pause...but then, Wanda ran up and hugged Inuarash, who glanced down at her.

"Your Grace!" Wanda cried, tearfully. "Thank the stars you're all right!"

"...Wanda," Inuarashi spoke. "I apologize for making you worry."

He then put down his cup of tea as he looked to the Straw Hats.

"So...you- _gara_ are the Straw Hat Crew, eh?" he inquired. "I owe you for everything you've done for us. You have my gratitude."

"My friends say that they helped you out, Dog Storm Pops," Luffy replied, "although I haven't really heard the details, yet."

"No...it was really thanks to you, Straw Hat Luffy," said Inuarashi.

"Me?" Luffy repeated. "Well, whatever...anyway, you look really strong, Dog Storm Pops! Like REALLY strong!"

"How rude of you!" Wanda spat. "His Grace is the greatest fighter in the country!"

"Hahaha..." Inuarashi chuckled, albeit mirthlessly. "Now...that sounds a bit like sarcasm when you talk about a loser like that."

"Loser?!" Wanda repeated. "Never! The enemy was troublesome, that much is true, but you still had the advantage, Your Grace! If only Jack hadn't brought that...despicable weapon into our homeland!"

"Weapon?" Luffy asked.

"That's right, Luffy!" Chopper answered. "The thing that destroyed this country...was one of Caesar's poison gas weapons!"

Hearing that caused everyone to gasp in horror...while Wanda gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Every time I try to write Inuarashi's name, I keep confusing his name for Inuyasha. XD

Review, please!


	8. Nekomamushi

**Ch. 8- Nekomamushi**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats, as well as Wanda, Carrot, and Hoeru in bikinis, playing on the beach. Wanda is playfully licking Nami, who tries to push her off, while Luffy laughs. Aika sits with Hoeru, drinking pineapple juice, provided by Sanji, who is slicing up some more. Carrot giggles as she and Chopper watch Usopp doodle on a sleeping Zoro's face, while Kumi lies on Zoro's stomach, also sleeping.

* * *

"One of Caesar's weapons caused the Minks to lose?!" Usopp questioned.

"That's right," Chopper answered. "It was terrible!"

"If not for that, we would've won and driven those invaders off," said Wanda. "Isn't that right, Your Grace?"

A pause...but then Inuarash began drooling as he stared at Brook, who yelped in dread.

"Oh, no...!" he squeaked.

"That's one...delicious-looking savior," said Inuarashi.

"Yes, I know," Wanda answered. "I think he's amazing, as well...but you're still in recovery, so...not now."

"NOT NOW OR EVER!" Brook barked.

"Come on, man, have a heart!" Franky quipped.

"Are you daft?!" Brook questioned. "I don't need a whole pack of dogs chewing, sucking, and licking on my bones! It's bad enough that Blizzard does this!"

At that moment, Blizzard seemed to chuckle sheepishly before he made a slurping sound, licking his chops as he did.

"GAH! YOU SEE?!" Brook shouted. "HE'S DOING IT NOW!"

"Caesar's the one who made the weapon," Robin noted. "Doflamingo sold it...and it made its way up to Kaido..."

"Rrrrgh! Damn that Caesar!" Luffy cursed. "He makes me so mad!"

"Me, too!" Aika added while Kumi growled in agreement.

"Enough about that," said Inuarashi as he looked at Luffy. "Boy...that straw hat really suits you- _gara_."

"Huh?" Luffy muttered in confusion, putting his hand on his hat.

"A long time ago, I and...ahh...who was it, again?" asked Inuarashi. "That stupid cat..."

"Nekomamushi, Your Grace," Wanda pointed out.

"Right," Inuarashi grumbled. "That one. He and I went out to sea at one time, and met a young man wearing such a hat...he went on to become one of the Four Emperors, Red-Haired Shanks."

"You know Shanks, Dog Storm Pops?!" Luffy asked in surprise. "That's so cool!"

 _"Sheesh...it's like everybody we meet knows your hero, these days,"_ Blizzard mused.

"Actually," Luffy started, "I'm just holding onto this hat for Shanks, and I promised to give it back when I-"

Without warning, Inuarashi suddenly just conked out, asleep!

"HE'S SLEEPING?!" Luffy questioned.

 _"Well, now you know how he feel,"_ Blizzard quipped.

"Come to think of it, it is about 6 o'clock at night, now," said Wanda.

"It's only six!" Usopp shouted. "He's not a little kid!"

"Hey, wake up!" Luffy yelled as he began to jostle the duke around, tugging at his mouth and pulling his ears. "I thought we were gonna talk about Shanks! Wake up, already!"

"Luffy, leave him alone!" Chopper cried as he tried to pull him away. "He still needs his bed-rest!"

"How come Mr. Doggy Storm is asleep?" asked Aika.

"Ah, yes," said Wanda. "As I had said, earlier, the Mokomo Dukedom is ruled over by 2 kings at all times. The official sovereign is Duke Inuarashi. However, Master Nekomamushi, charged with protecting the Whael Forest over the generations possesses equal authority."

"What does that have to do with the duke falling asleep, though?" asked Usopp.

"Well...you- _teia_ know the saying that cats and dogs don't get along, right?" asked Wanda. "Well...these two take it very seriously. It's so bad, that if they even caught sight of one another, they just might fight to the death."

"Wait, what?!" Usopp questioned. "Why?!"

"That, I don't know," said Wanda as she and Nami sat down on the bed. "In the past, they were very good friends...but when they are in a fight, they are equal in terms of strength! Their bickering is so bad, that they choose not to ever seeing each other. Thus, while Duke Inuarashi rules the country from 6 in the morning to six at night, Master Nekomamushi rules from 6 at night to six in the morning. They split their hours so as not to over lap."

"Whoa!" Usopp exclaimed as he spotted Tristan and Miyagi. "Even those two are sleeping!"

"Everyone at this fortress is usually sleeping, by now," said Wanda.

"Grrrr...!" growled Sicilian. "I'm getting quite tired, myself."

"Huh?" Franky muttered. "Wait, who are you again?"

"I'm Sicilian!" Sicilian barked as he began to nod off. "The shifting of day and night...has an effect on us, too. The townsfolk are active in the day while the forest-folk are nocturnal. It was the same in that battle, earlier."

Before long, he conked out, too.

"I'll take it from here," said Wanda. "You see, it was like this..."  
 _  
Flashback_

The Minks were trying their best to hold off Jack and his men in Kurau City, trying to stop them from destroying their homes and shops. Just as it seemed that they were beginning to lose, however...

"Hey!" called a male Dachshund Mink. "The Musketeers have arrived!"

"Oh, good!" said a female Bear Mink. "Leave it to them while the townsfolk retreat!"

Soon after this, several more Minks appeared, dressed up in musketeer uniforms...among them being Wanda, who wore a white hate with a red feather on the rim.

"Minimize the damage!" shouted a male Bull Mink. "Focus on seizing their weapons!"

"Right!" the other Minks exclaimed before they charged into battle.

"These warriors," said Wanda as she and several others cut them down with their Electro-charged swords. "They seem so strange. An unfamiliar species of human, maybe?"

"Look out for the ones with the black horns!" cried a Monkey Mink as he pointed to one of the Gifters...whose left arm turned into the head of a vicious gray wolf!

"Wolf Grip!" he shouted as the head lunged for Wanda, who gasped in shock.

"A wolf grew out of his hand?!" she questioned.

"Look out, Wanda!" Sicilian cried as he jumped in the way and cut down the Gifter and his wolf hang, both them of them yelping in pain. "You- _gara_ stay back!"

"Sir Sicilian!" the other Musketeers exclaimed as their eyes fell upon the Three Inuarashi Musketeers, consisting of Sicilian, a Fox Mink, and a Zebra Mink. "The Three Inuarashi Musketeers have arrived!"

"Any of you Musketeers who have their hands free," Sicilian called, "aid the townspeople to the forest!"

"Who the hell are they?!" Jack questioned as he spotted them.

"You- _gara_ , there! Jack, is it not?!"

At that moment, Jack looked up on and saw...Inuarashi, charging in on a Croccie, wearing a plumed helmet and wielding a rapier. The townsfolk all gasped and cheered upon his presence.

"It's the duke!" exclaimed a male Rabbit Mink.

"Duke Inuarashi!" cried a female Leopard Mink.

"Stop this senseless destruction and violence, at once!" Inuarashi ordered. "As god as my witness, the man you- _gara_ seek is not in this land! This battle is meaningless!"

"...You are the ruler of this land?!" Jack asked as he stepped forward...while Inuarashi threw his sword to the ground, much to everyone's confusion.

"Your Grace!" called a St. Bernard Musketeer Mink. "What are you doing?! Why did you drop your sword?!"

"Search this land...this island!" Inuarashi shouted. "Search all you wish for this 'samurai' you speak of! We will not resist! Just stop with all this destruction! This place place has a long history!"

"...I refuse," Jack answered as he swung his trunk at Inuarashi.

"Look out, Your Grace!" cried a male Moose Mink...just as Jack's trunk seemed to collide with the duke.

"No!" cried Tristan. "Your Grace!"

However, as the dust cleared...it was revealed that Inuarashi was not only alive...but he had stopped the impact of Jack's trunk with just one hand!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the Beast Pirates questioned.

"What is up with that dog guy?!" asked one of them.

"He withstood Master Jack's attack with only one hand!" cried another. "I didn't think they actually had a guy this strong!"

"I always thought this was just some fantasy land with fluffy animals!" added one more.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" yelled a fourth. "There isn't a single soul in the New World that doesn't know about our boss, the great and powerful Master Jack! Hell, his bounty is a whopping 1 BILLION BERRIES!"

The Minks all gasped in horror and disbelief. They've heard rumors about those who had bounties in the billions...but they didn't actually believe them until today!

"So don't get too full of yourself, Dog Man!" shouted the subordinate.

"...Enough of your fucking babbling about me," said Jack.

"As if I was full of myself," Inuarashi said...although, he seemed to be panting a bit.

"I'll just say this," said Jack. "If the samurai we seek is here, we'd just leave this place alone...but if he's not, it's a crime! One punishable by death!"

Inuarashi gasped in horror, as did the rest of the Minks, while the Beast Pirate all snickered evilly.

"Another thing," Jack added. "I'm someone who gets a thrill out of destruction...so I don't give two shits about your homes or whatever history is behind here!"

"...Then you truly live by your moniker," Inuarashi quipped as he picked up his sword. "You truly ARE a disaster!"

And with that, the clash was on! While Inuarashi fought with Jack, the Musketeers, including Wanda and Carrot, fought off the Gifters, using their natural gifts of fighting with Electro, as well as using the Eruption Rain to their advantage. The battle lasted for hours...but when the clock struck 6 pm...a monstrous roar suddenly shook the sky.

"MRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWRR~!"

"Uh-oh!" exclaimed a male Weasel Mink. "Sounds like Master Nekomamushi is waking up, now!"

"Damnation," Inuarashi cursed, covered in scratches and bruises. "I lost track of time...now HE'S coming out. Musketeers! Pull back!"

"But Your Grace!" called the Fox Mink Musketeer. "Wouldn't it prove more fruitful if we fought alongside the Guardians!"

"Switching is our best benefit," Inuarashi rebuked. "This way, the enemy will not have time to rest through day or night. Now, withdraw!"

"Yes, sir!" the Musketeers saluted before they turned and ran.

"Jack!" Inuarashi exclaimed, panting heavily. "Do not believe that you-gara are the only stubborn man who refuses to listen to reason!"

"Hmm?" Jack hummed inquisitively.

"In every nation," said Inuarashi, "there are always a fool or two to be found!"

With that, he turned and fled...just as the rumbling of approaching feet was heard. Jack and his men turned, only for the lesser members to gasp upon seeing...a giant Cat Mink with yellow fur with brown stripes, a wild mane, a broad mouth full of sharp fangs and a kiseru pipe sticking out, a huge scar going down the left side of his face, as well as a white shirt, a red kimono robe with yellow circles, a pink haramaki, and beige pants, along with woodblock sandals.

He is Master Nekomamushi, the King of Night.

"MRROOOOOWWRRGH!" Nekomamushi yowled as he and his guardians, including Pedro, Roddy, B.B., Hoeru, and several other Minks came charging towards the Beast Pirates. "When the moon is out, this country belongs to me! These invaders will not escape!" He then lunged towards Jack, taking out any of the Beast Pirates as he did. "You won't get away alive!"

"AAAH!" screamed one of the Beast Pirates. "A huge cat monster!"

As Jack prepared to swing his trunk, once more, Nekomamushi leapt into the air and grabbed, hoisting Jack over his shoulder before slamming him against the ground!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the Beast Pirates questioned in shock. "MASTER JACK?!"

"Boss!" called Hoeru, wielding her sword. "Look at the town!"

"I know, Hoeru!" answered Nekomamushi as he smoked his kiseru. "I know the story...Jack, right? I hear you're looking for some samurai from Wano. Bah! I wouldn't let someone like that into our land! And even if one tried, I'd tear him, limb-from-limb! I am Nekomamushi, the one who waits for the dawn of the world!"

A pause...but then, something emerged from the rubble that Nekomamushi threw Jack into. However, instead of a giant mammoth...it looked more humanoid, sending a glare at Nekomamushi, who nonchalantly licked his paws and groomed his whiskers.

"You...damned pussycat...!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Things are about to get intense, here.

Review, please!


	9. The Curly Hat Pirates Arrive

**Ch. 9- The Curly Hat Pirates Arrive**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Nekomamushi glared, nonchalantly as Jack emerged from the rubble...only now, he looked completely different. He was a huge human being with an iron mask covering his mouth, with horns sticking out of the sides, and there were two "tusks" coming out of his coat. The Beast Pirates cheered upon seeing him stand back up, while Nekomamushi and the Guardians glared, the former blowing out a puff of smoke from his kiseru.

"An Ancient Model of the Eleph-Eleph Fruit, eh?" Nekomamushi queried. "That's a rare power you have."

"I didn't think that you had this many warriors left," said Jack as he pulled off his "tusks"...which are revealed to be a pair of shotel swords, only more twisted.

"Hmph!" Nekomamushi scoffed as Hoeru handed him a _jumanji yari_ spear. "You should've pulled back and cut your losses while that damned dog was going easy on you! We have as many warriors as the great nations!"

"Bepo!" Hoeru called. "Don't forget that you- _teia_ are still under the Master's care! Don't bother with fighting!"

"I don't think so, Hoeru!" called Bepo, while the Heart Pirates stood behind him. "I might be a pirate, but this will always be my home!"

"And the hometown of our friend!" added Penguin and Shachi.

"Heh," Nekomamushi smirked. "Well, you sure talk like a man...LET'S GET THEM!"

With that, the Guardians engaged the Beast Pirates, while Nekomamushi clashed with Jack! The battle went on for days, the Minks switching back and forth between leaders: Inuarashi and his Musketeers fought during the day while Nekomamushi and his Guardians fought during the night, but whenever a few members of the Beast Pirates were defeated, more seemed to appear from nowhere. It was almost as if they were fighting in a war.

 _Flashback end  
_  
"The battle continued, day and night, for 5 whole days," said Wanda, who sat next to Nami on Inuarashi's bed. "We were unable to stop Jack's reinforcements from continually arriving by sea...they were like an unstoppable zombie army!"

Aika and Kumi both gulped nervously as they glanced at each other as they sat with Luffy on Inuarashi's stomach.

"Over time," Wanda began, "we steadily and surely overcame the enemy! If anything, there was just one place where we could break them down...and that was Jack. That man...he was no man, he was more like a monster!"

"So even Dog Storm Pops couldn't beat him," Luffy asked as he looked at the snoring Inuarashi, "and that guy was only one of Kaido's goons?! That's crazy!"

"Yes, but the reverse was true, as well," said Wanda. "Jack's power alone was not enough to topple our two rulers. After a while, his frustration grew...and on the fifth day, he finally decided to bring out...a horrible weapon...one of poisonous gas!"

Aika and Kumi both gasped in horror, as did Robin, while Franky and BLizzard gritted his teeth in anger.

"It only took a mere second," said Wanda, grimly. "The killer gas spread throughout our land with the force of a blast...who could possibly evade such a terrible thing?! The whole of Kurau City and half the forest was swallowed up by the vicious cloud! We were immobilized...virtually everyone, aside from those who had been evacuated to the inside of the fortress, had been wiped out! As for what happened next...I...I don't even WANT to recall it...!"

 _Flashback  
_  
The Minks lied on the ground, clouds of gas filling the air they once breathed. They couldn't even move...and every time they tried, their bodies were racked with pain. Their lungs screamed for oxygen as they gasped, weakly. Some even tried to cover their mouths to filter out the gas.

As for the Beast Pirates, they were protected by hazmat suits as they cruelly laughed at the Minks' fate.

"Damn you...Beast Pirates...!" cursed Hoeru while Wanda lied beside her, holding her hat to her mouth.

"Now we're gonna ask you again," said Sheepshead. "Where is Raizo?!"

"What part of he's not here do you shitheads not understand?!" questioned Hoeru.

"...Still defiant, eh?" asked Sheepshead. "Hey! Bring her out!"

"Yes, Master Sheepshead," said Ginrummy as held up...a limp Gyouko, barely breathing due to the gas. Hoeru gasped in horror upon seeing her daughter in such a state.

"Gyouko!" cried Hoeru.

"Watch closely, Minks!" Sheepshead said as grabbed Gyouko and threw her down at Jack's feet. "This is what happens to those who defy the Beast Pirates!"

A pause...but then, Jack slowly raised one of his shotels above Gyouko, who could only blink weakly before she looked over at her mother, who gasped as she realized what Jack planned to do.

"Gyouko!" the female Timber Wolf Mink cried as she reached out her hand.

"Mom-" Gyouko started...before **SHUNK!** The blade from Jack's shotel pierced through her back and out her chest, causing her to cough up blood...then...her body crumpled, like a ragdoll...completely motionless. The Minks gaped in horror as they saw the cruel execution...but none were more horrified...or more heartbroken than Hoeru, whose eyes welled over with tears as she witnessed her daughter's death.

"Gyouko...!" she whispered, only to be pinned down as another one of the Beast Pirates stamped his foot against the back of her head, pinning her to the ground.

"Hehehehehe!" he laughed. "Let that be a lesson to ya! Now...we're gonna ask you again, and you better give us the right answer: where is Raizo?!"

"You'll pay for this!" Hoeru shouted. "YOU MONSTERS WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

 **KASHUNK!** She screamed as a spear pierced into her back, causing Hoeru to scream in agony.

"HOERU!" Wanda cried, only for another one of the Beast Pirates to pin her, too.

"Looks like killing just one of you isn't enough!" he shouted. "Oh, well...looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."  
 _  
Flashback pause_

Wanda sniffled as she covered her eyes, while the Straw Hats stared in concern.

"They just...killed little Gyouko in cold blood...!" she whispered as Nami put a hand on her shoulder. "Then, they insisted on searching for the warrior of Wano, even though we kept telling them that there was no such person here as they brought ruin to our land, one Mink at a time! Then...as if that wasn't enough...they captured our mightiest warriors...including our two kings...and subjected them to torture!"  
 _  
Flashback resume_

Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Sicilian, Pedro, Roddy, B.B, and several other Minks had been chained to several wooden crucifixes...bloodied and battered. The Beast Pirates surrounded them, holding spears, swords, and other weapons.

"We're telling you...there is no one by the name of Raizo, here!" Sicilian groaned.

"Yeah!" shouted B.B. "We wouldn't hide anyone like that, here!"

"Please...stop this madness...!" Inuarashi pleaded. "The people of this country know nothing...! It's cruel enough that you've pointlessly taken the life of one of our own- a child, no less- and insist on searching for a man who is not here! Pointless, I tell you!"

"I'll remember this, Jack," hissed Nekomamushi. "If I die...I'll curse you until the day you die from a cat's curse!"

Jack only scoffed before he swung his shotel at Nekomamushi...blood spraying into the air upon impact.

 _Flashback end  
_  
"The slaughter went on for a whole day," said Wanda, tearfully. "On the sixth day...they had either had their fill of blood...or they grew tired of hearing the same answer we gave them. Jack left behind a few dozen of his men...and then left Zou."

"That's horrible!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Indeed," Wanda nodded. "It was an experience where we were left without hope!"

"Actually...there was hope."

Luffy gasped as he looked back and saw that Inuarashi had awoken.

"In the end...we had been saved!" the duke exclaimed.

"You're awake?!" Luffy questioned.

"We learned this fact," Inuarashi began, "when we read about Jack's obituary in the paper...for the day that he left our country at least...was the very day that you- _gara_ had defeated Donquixote Doflamingo!"

The Straw Hats all gasped silently.

"Jack left Zou in order to rescue the former Warlord from captivity," Inuarashi continued. "They must be bound by some deep connection."

 _'Well, technically, Kaido is one of Doflamingo's valued customers in the black market,'_ thought Blizzard.

"In other words," said Inuarashi, "the ones who drove that monster from our home...were you- _gara_!"

On that, he conked out again.

"Hey!" Luffy shouted. "I was just about to ask you about Shanks! Wake up!"

 _"Luffy, enough already!"_ Blizzard barked.

"I see," Wanda said. "In that case...I feel an even stronger gratitude at our miraculous luck!"

"The day after that," Chopper started, "was when we got there!"

Flashback

The Curly Hat Pirates stood on the _Thousand Sunny_ , all gaping at the sight that laid before them: Zunisha, the giant elephant.

"So THAT is Zou?!" Sanji questioned.

"It's HUGE!" Nami exclaimed.

"I'm kinda nervous," Chopper added.

"As am I," Brook chimed in.

Momonosuke only whimpered with unease, while Caesar took a few steps back.

"I'll tell you one thing," the mad scientist said, "I am definitely NOT going up there!"

"Too bad," Sanji glared. "You're taking us, one way or another!"

"Ha!" Caesar laughed. "You're in no position to be making threats!"

"I beg to differ," Sanji replied as he reached into his jacket and pulled out...Caesar's heart. "Look what I have."

"GAH!" Caesar cried. "DAMN YOU, BLACK LEG!"

XXX

A few minutes later, Caesar had inflated himself and was carrying the Curly Hats up to Zunisha's back.

"You'll pay for this, you bunch of cretins!" Caesar ranted. "I swear, you'll all rue the day you crossed me! RUE IT, I TELL YOU!"

"Shut up and carry us," Sanji replied, nonchalantly.

Before long, the group had reached the top...but they had seen the damage that had already been done.

"Holy shit," Sanji cursed as he looked at the busted down gate. "What the hell happened here?!"

"Looks like this place was attacked...by someone or something," Chopper said, warily.

"Brook," Sanji started, "stay here and keep Nami safe, got it?"

"You saying I can't handle myself?" asked Nami.

"I'm just saying," Sanji began, "as a precautionary measure. Chopper, Caesar, and I will go check out what's passed here."

"Understood," Brook replied.

"I-I, too, shall protect Onami!" exclaimed Momonosuke.

"Of course you will," Sanji smiled. "Let's go, Chopper."

"Got it!" Chopper answered as he and Caesar followed after the cook.

"So...what now?" Nami asked. "We just sit here and wait for them to come back?"

"I suppose so," Brook replied. "By the way, Miss Nami, may I-"

"Say it, and you die a second time," Nami threatened, causing Brook to yelp...but then...

"HELP! SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

The trio turned, only to gasp upon seeing Tristan getting chased by Sheepshead on a Croccie!

"SOMEBODY, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Tristan cried.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Sheepshead. "Come back, little squirrel! We just wanna crucify you for a sec, that's all!"

"NO!" Tristan shouted. "GET AWAY!"

"GOOD HEAVENS!" shrieked Brook as he, Nami, and Momonosuke barely managed to dodge out of the way.

"Wait...is that a talking squirrel?!" Nami questioned as she glanced back at Tristan, then at Sheepshead, then back at Tristan again. "...Wait...I get it now! That guy's definitely the bad guy here...so she's the victim!"

"How do you know that?!" asked Momonosuke.

"Trust me!" Nami answered. "I've got an instinct for this kind of thing! Brook, I'm gonna need your help, okay?!"

"Roger that!" Brook saluted before he and the navigator ran after Sheepshead. Nami broke ahead, reaching her hand and grabbing Tristan's wrist.

"Come on!" Nami called. "This way!"

"Huh?!" Tristan questioned as she was being pulled along. "W-who are you?!"

"Brook!" Nami called out. "Now!"

"Soul Parade," Brook began as he began to sheath his sword, "ICE-BURN!"

 **CHINK! CRAAAKK!** Suddenly, the ground turned into slippery ice, causing Sheepshead's Croccie to topple over!

"WHOA!" cried Sheepshead as he was spilled from the saddle. "What the hell?! Where did all this ice come from?!"

"Amazing, Bonekichi!" exclaimed Momonosuke.

"I thank you, young Momonosuke," Brook replied, bowing his head.

"Brook! Momo!" Nami called out. "Come on! Let's hurry!"

'...A talking skeleton and some kind of eel?!' thought Tristan. 'How scary!'

She then pulled out of Nami's grasp and bolted into the forest.

"Wait!" Nami cried. "Come back! What's going on in this place?!"

XXX

Concurrently, Sanji's group had arrived at Kurau City...however, they were forced to cover their mouths from the thick cloud of poison gas.

"What's going on?!" Chopper questioned.

"This whole place is covered in poison gas!" Sanji cried, gagging at the stench.

"Look at these people," Chopper said, sadly. "They look like animals!"

"They're Minks, you fool!" Caesar shouted. "Haven't you ever heard of them?! Let's just leave them and go back into the forest! We don't want to wipe the gas out, do we?!"

"Why you-" Sanji growled, but then...

"Hey...you- _gara_...!"

The group gasped before they turned to see a bloodied Pedro.

"You're...not one of them- _gara_ , are you?" asked the Jaguar Mink.

"These animals can talk?!" Chopper asked in surprise. "But how?!"

"Chopper...YOU can talk," Sanji pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Chopper realized. "But still!"

"Hmph!" Caesar scoffed in disgust. "Damn...they're still breathing."

"Hey!" Chopper said as he walked up to Pedro. "Who are you?! What's going on?! Is there anything I can do to help?! I'm a doctor!"

"A...doctor...?!" Pedro repeated, coughing weakly. "Then...there may still be a chance! Please...you must help! You must tend to Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi! Hurry...before they perish!"

Sanji and Chopper gasped before they looked to each other in worry.

"No matter what," Pedro began, "those two must be saved...THE WORLD IS WAITING ON THEM!"

In the center of Kurau City...Inuarashi and Nekomamushi still hung on their crucifixes...the former missing his left leg while the latter was missing his left arm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

This had to be one of the darkest chapters of One Piece, EVER.

Review, please!


	10. ROKO

**Ch. 10- ROKO**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Chopper and Sanji stared in horror at what they were surveying: the Minks lying on the ground, all coughing and choking from the toxic gas in the air. However, the only one who didn't seem at all shocked or horrified at all was Caesar. In fact...he was snickering under his breath.

"Shulolololo...!" he snickered. "Such knee-quaking power!"

"What the fuck are you laughing at?!" Sanji questioned.

"This gas...is called 'KORO'!" he exclaimed. "It is a poisonous, killer gas...and I know because I'm the one who made it!"

Just then, **BAM!** Caesar was suddenly kicked in the face by Sanji's boot, causing him to follow to the ground.

"GWEGH!" he cried. "What did you do that for?! I'm not the one who used it!"

"Maybe not!" Chopper barked. "Even so, no one would be dying if it weren't for you! Since you created the gas, you must be able to neutralize it, right?! Then do it, now!"

"You heard our doctor!" Sanji added. "Get to work!"

"Now hold on just a second!" Caesar shouted. "Don't just assume that the losers here are innocent people! This is the Mink Tribe we're talking about! They're known far and wide for their hatred of humans, as well as their superhuman fighting ability! Leaving them well enough alone is for our own good! The moment we save them, they'll eat us alive!"

Before either Sanji or Chopper could argue back, they felt the ground begin to rumble.

"What was that?!" Sanji questioned.

"Uh...Sanji?" Chopper asked before he pointed his hoof up at the tip of Zunisha's trunk...which spouted a huge wave of water!

"HOLY SHIT!" Sanji cried.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Caesar screamed. "SAVE ME~!"

Sanji then grabbed Chopper and Caesar and ran off to get to higher ground. Thankfully, they managed to climb up a tree before they could drown.

"What the hell is up with this rain?!" Sanji questioned.

"GYAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Sanji! That sounds like Brook and Nami!" Chopper cried.

"Shit," Sanji cursed. "We're only here 15 minutes, and already, trouble's found us!" He then turned to Caesar. "You listen to me and listen good, Caesar! By the time I get back, you better have gotten rid of all that gas! Got that?! And before you even try to argue your way outta this one, I think you should remember that I have something that's yours!" He then pulled out Caesar's heart.

"Rrrrrgh!" growled Caesar. "Fine! But don't come crying to me when the Minks are devouring our entrails!"

With that, Sanji left to go save Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke. That's when he had that little fight with Sheepshead, who was easily defeated by his Diable Jambe Mouton Shot attack. Upon realizing that they were no match for Black Leg Sanji, the remaining Beast Pirates were forced to flee.

During this time, Caesar held out his hands in a circle, a strange gas swirling between the palms.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...!" Caesar bemoaned. "Forced to extinguish one of my precious creations! Koro-Neutralizing Gas! ROKO!"

 **BWOOM!** The gas swirled around Caesar's body, disappearing completely. The Minks were still coughing from its effects, but it felt like they could breathe a bit easier, now. That's when Chopper pulled away the cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Haa..." he sighed. "That's better."

XXX

"HEY, EVERYONE! COME QUICKLY!"

"That sounds like Chopper'emon!" exclaimed Momonosuke, who was with Sanji, Brook, and Nami. "He must be in the forest, below!"

XXX

A little bit later, the Curly Hats had reached Kurau City...and needless to say, Nami and Brook were absolutely stunned at the horrible sight that laid before their eyes.

"How dreadful...!" Brook exclaimed.

"Caesar's weapon did...all this?!" Nami questioned.

"Yeah," Sanji answered. "This whole country had been wiped out by those guys from earlier. Caesar managed to neutralize the gas, though."

Momonosuke seemed to gulp nervously.

"Given that they would stoop so low as to do something like this," Sanji began, "it's possible that the enemy is still hiding in greater numbers, somewhere...and apparently, Caesar says that the Minks are human-hating people, so...if we do save them, they might turn on us."

Nami and the others seemed to look at each other worriedly...but then...

"...Are you- _teia_...in league with Jack?!"

Nami gasped as she turned, only to barely block the blade of Wanda's broadsword!

"Nami!" Sanji and Brook cried as they prepared to go and help, only for the navigator to hold out her hand to them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Hold it!" Nami called. "Look at her! She's still weak from the gas!"

Wanda wobbled around, coughing a bit before she glared at Nami and tried to strike at her again, only for Nami to easily avoid her and then, **THUD!** She easily pinned her down with just her knees alone!

"UGH!" Wanda cried as she struggled to get up...and then, she whipped out a stick of lit dynamite!

"NAMI, LOOK OUT!" Sanji cried. "SHE'S GOT EXPLOSIVES ON HER!"

"W-what are you doing?!" Nami questioned.

"I'll...I'll blow every last one of you to bits!" Wanda threatened. "I'll make an example of you!" She then pushed Nami off as tears came pouring from her eyes. "WHAT GRUDGE DO YOU HOLD AGAINST US?! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN BY KILLING US?! THE ONE YOU-TEIA SEEK IS NOT HERE! HOW MUCH OF OUR THOUSAND-YEAR HISTORY MUST YOU DESTROY BEFORE YOU ARE SATISFIED?! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU TO WARRANT SUCH SUFFERING?!"

Nami gaped in shock while Wanda sobbed...but just then...

"Wanda! Wait!"

Wanda turned to see Tristan running up to her.

"Wanda, they-teia saved my life!" the Squirrel Mink exclaimed. "They even fought off the last of Jack's men!"

"W...what...?!" Wanda whispered in surprise before she looked up and saw Pedro, staggering towards her...putting out the fuse of her dynamite as he did.

"Wanda..." Pedro rasped. "They-gara...have no connection to Jack, whatsoever! It was thanks to their- _gara_ odd magic...that the toxic gas is gone from Kurau City!"

"Y...you're right...!" Wanda whispered. "I don't smell it, anymore!"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!"

Everyone turned to see Chopper running up to them, along with Caesar.

"It's been more than 24 hours since the gas hit!" Chopper shouted. "If we don't hurry and detox those who were hit by it within a 48-hour window, it'll be too late to save anybody! Do you understand?! We can't waste a single second! Is there a hospital around here?! Gather anyone who can help! I'm a doctor! Just do as I say!"

"...You...you're really...going to help us...?!" Wanda whimpered, tearfully.

"Of course we are!" Nami exclaimed, determinedly. "We'll save whoever we can!"

"...Thank you...!" Wanda whispered as she embraced Nami and sobbed. "Thank you- _teia_ so much! I actually thought that we would all die!"

Nami smiled and returned Wanda's hug, but then she turned to Sanji and Brook.

"Well?!" she questioned. "What are you two standing around for?! Get moving! We have to find survivors!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sanji and Brook saluted as they ran off...while Momonosuke remained behind, as if uneasy about something.

And so, the hard work had begun. Brook, using his soul, went out in search of survivors, hidden beneath the rubble, while Sanji kicked it away and carried them on stretchers with Pedro's help. Chopper and Caesar worked to create a cure for the gas in order to heal those who had been afflicted by it. Even Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had been saved. As if that weren't enough, the townsfolk that had been evacuated to the forest came to get their injuries healed up, and even those who had some medical expertise, such as Miyagi and Tristan, came to help in the effort to save their fellow Minks. Bepo and the Heart Pirates were especially grateful to the Curly Hats for their aid.

However, despite their best efforts...they were unable to save one Mink: Hoeru's mate, Lobo, for whom help had come just a little too late. They found him, underneath their house, with Hoeru trying her damnedest to revive him...but to no avail. All she could do was cry over his lifeless body, having lost both her daughter and the love of her life. Wanda tried to comfort her, but female Timber Wolf Mink demanded to be left alone, and thus, her comrades left her to grieve.

Even though most of the Mink Tribe had been saved...it was a bittersweet victory.  
 _  
Flashback_

"...Hoeru had never been the same since that day," Wanda said, sadly. "Gyouko's death was a heavy loss to me, as well. I used to look after her for Hoeru when she was on duty for the Guardians...she was almost like a daughter to me, as well."

"...Poor Miss Hoeru," Aika whispered.

"Jeez..." Usopp muttered, dreadfully.

"Even so," Wanda began as she looked to Nami, "we owe you our lives! You didn't even know us, and yet you rushed in to save us!" She then started hugging and licking Nami, who laughed as she tried to hold her back.

"Okay, okay!" Nami exclaimed. "I get it!"

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Franky bawled. "YOU GUYS REALLY ARE HEROES, AREN'T YOU?! I'M SO PROUD OF EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU!"

 _"Good job, Chopper,"_ Blizzard smiled. _"I'm proud of you."  
_  
"Sh-shut up!" Chopper barked, wriggling around happily. "As if saying that makes me happy!"

 _"You look happy to me,"_ Kumi added.

"Man, that Jack guy really pissed me off!" Luffy cursed. "Someday, I'll kick his ass, along with Kaido's!"

"But as for Jack's obituary..." Brook pointed out.

"It was very hard to believe," Wanda began, "if you'd seen him as we did."

"Hey, are you guys gonna stay here and keep talking?" Chopper asked as he put on his medical bag.

"Where are you going, Chopper?" Blizzard asked.

"Well, now that it's nighttime," Chopper started, "I have to go to the Whale Forest and do my examinations on Nekomamushi and the Guardians."

"In that case," Wanda began, "let us take Wani!"

"But Wanda, aren't you tired?" Robin asked.

"I am a special officer known as a Secretary Bird," Wanda answered. "I have a unique status that allows me to act as a go between for the two kings, day and night."

"Wow," Aika said. "I wish I could stay up all night like you!"

"Don't even THINK about it," Nami scolded.

"After all," Wanda spoke up, "I need to send the word that Duke Inuarashi is alive and well. I'm sure that Master Nekomamushi will claim that he doesn't care, though. Hahaha!"

"Ooh, Nekomamushi!" Luffy exclaimed. "I wanna meet that guy, too!"

"Ah, yes, Nekomamushi!" Brook added. "I am quite fond of him! Allow me accompany you!"

 _'...You just don't wanna stay here and get eaten by the dog king,'_ Blizzard thought.

XXX

A few minutes later, Wanda, Carrot, and the Straw Hats were all riding on two Croccies, heading for the Whale Forest.

"Hope you mind giving us a lift, Carrot," Usopp said.

"It's fine," Carrot assured. "I'm actually a Secretary Bird, myself!"

"Take care!" called the two Mink Guards as they stood before the fortress doors.

"We will!" Aika called back. "Thanks, you guys!"

"So, Wanda," Luffy started, "go back to the story!"

"Yeah," Zoro answered. "In the story, Dartboard-Brow and Gassy were still here."

"Ah, yes," Brook confirmed as he strummed his guitar. "As a matter of fact, we actually haven't told the people of this land much about what has happened. Their country had already been ravaged, so we didn't want to worry them more."

"Is this the part where something happens to Sanji?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"I'm afraid so, Young Miss Aika," Brook answered. "You see...it was such a terrible event, we had to keep it secret since 2 days ago...and...I implore you all that your steel yourselves...because...I fear that Mister Sanji may not be returning to us."

"EH?!" Luffy questioned. "But...he said he'd come back, didn't he?! In that letter!"

"Luffy, I told you!" Nami shouted. "The situation is more dire than it seems! This island itself is practically an illusion: it's a living, breathing animal, so you can't use a Log Pose to to find it, much less reach it!"

"Yes, indeed," Brook concurred. "However, in our haste to escape from them back at Dressrosa...we made on fatal error: we let them hear our destination. On that ship...was a resident of this mysterious land. In other words...two days ago, the Big Mom Pirates appeared here...along with...HIM."  
 _  
Flashback_

Two days ago, Big Mom's ship sailed behind Zunisha as it slowly trudged through the sea.

"We're here!" exclaimed one of the crew members. "The Straw Hats should be hiding somewhere up there!"

 **"Two should be more than enough,"** said Big Mom on a Transponder Snail...which a golden-brown-furred paw grabbed.

"Mama! Leave this to me, grr~!" growled none other than Pekoms. "Zou is my homeland!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	11. Capone Gang Bege

**Ch. 11- Capone "Gang" Bege**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Pekoms gaped in stunned silence at the sight that lie before him: almost all of Kurau City, completely in ruins. Beside him stood Bege, who remained completely stoic about the destruction around. However...Pekoms could only growl in anger.

"What the hell...happened here?!" he questioned. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, GRROOOWWR?! WHO DID THIS TO ZOU! WAS IT THAT THE STRAW HATS?! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY ALL DO, GRRRR?!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in Rightflank Fortress, all the Mink Tribe had gathered there, chattering amongst themselves as if Jack's invasion never happened. All the while, Chopper was still giving treatments to the sick or injured, while Sanji cooked for the hungry.

"Step on up, people!" Sanji called, handing out bowls of soup. "This soup is sure to revitalize the body and the soul! Take as many helpings as you want! There's plenty for everyone!"

"Garchu!" two Minks, a Grizzly and a Boar respectively, nuzzled up to Sanji, who chuckled. "Thanks, Sanji!"

"Sure thing," Sanji replied. "Now take it easy with all the nuzzling, okay?"

Inside one of the pineapple-shaped tree houses, Wanda was giving Nami the dress and pearls she was wearing, presently, while currently wearing Nami's bikini top.

"This fortress," Wanda began, "is a living space once used by our ancestors, long ago. Since ancient times, Zunisha has carried the entire history of Minkdom on its back."

"Is that so?" Nami asked. "Man, Robin would love this place...by the way, why are you giving me such a fancy dress?"

"The trading of clothes with outsiders," Wanda started, "is a sign of friendship, here in Zou!"

"Really?" Nami queried. "This dress looks like it belonged to someone important!"

"That's correct," Wanda confirmed. "This dress and the pearls are a national treasure."

"Really?!" Nami asked, Berry signs in her eyes. "And you're just gonna give it to me?!"

"Of course!" Wanda answered. "We want you to have them!"

"Wanda?"

Wanda turned to see Carrot enter...worry etched on her face. It didn't long for the Dog Mink to know what was going on, for she sighed.

"She still won't come out, will she?" Wanda asked.

"No," Carrot replied. "I've tried everything."

XXX

Inside a dark room...Hoeru sits with her arms hugging her knees and her tail curled around her feet, her eyes covered by the bangs of her hair.

XXX

"She is in mourning, Carrot," Wanda answered. "If it were you, you probably would be doing the same."

"I guess so," Carrot replied. "I always thought that out of everyone, Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi suffered more than anyone...but maybe it was Hoeru who suffered the most. She didn't lose any limbs...she lost her family."

"I'm just as sad as she is, you know," Wanda reminded. "Gyouko was like a daughter to me, too."

"Will Hoeru ever get better?" Carrot asked.

"Only time will tell," Wanda replied, causing Carrot to hold her arm, worriedly. It was then that Sanji walked in.

"Hey," Sanji greeted.

"Sanji!" Wanda and Carrot exclaimed before they went to nuzzle him, too. "Garchu!"

"Hehe!" Sanji chuckled. "I return the sentiment, ladies, but please, I need to talk to Nami."

"Of course," Wanda nodded before she and Carrot backed away from Sanji, who approached Nami with a serious expression.

"So where's Momonosuke?" the cook whispered.

"Still locked up in his room," Nami answered. "It seems to be the best thing for him, right now, since it's the only way he'll stay calm."

"I guess you're right about that," Sanji replied.

XXX

In another room, dark and secluded from everyone else, Momonosuke- in dragon form- lied on the floor, coiled up like a snake while he sighed softly, as if in some sort of meditative trance.

XXX

"So young Momonosuke still won't come out of his room, eh?" asked Brook, preparing bags of medicine that Chopper made. "It's for the best, I suppose. His human form must not be seen."

"You got a point there," Chopper replied. "Hey, Caesar! Where's that medicine?"

"I fulfilled my quota," Caesar answered, grinning smugly. "All in a day's work for a genius!"

"Your quota just expanded!" Chopper rebuked. "Go make some more, and no slacking!"

"What?!" Caesar questioned. "Why you little antlered rat! You can't tell me what to do-"

"Sanji~!" Chopper called, only for Caesar to cover his mouth.

"SHUSH!" the scientist cried. "Okay, okay! You win! I'll make more medicine! Sheesh!"

That's when a female Cheetah Mink walked in.

"Oh, Dr. Caesar!" she called. "I've come to pick up the medicine!"

"GAH!" Caesar cried as he put on some swirly glasses and a surgical mask over his mouth. "D-don't get confused! My name is Cedar, the Medicine Man, not Caesar!"

 _'Dammit all,'_ he thought with irritation. 'Why am I making medicine to help people?! I'm a mad scientist, meant to make weapons of mass destruction, not heal the sick!'

(A/N: Sack o' shit.)

"By the way, Baron Corpse," said the Cheetah Mink. "You have some fans waiting outside for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Brook replied, apprehensively. "I'm quite tired of being so popular with the canine persuasion."

XXX

Concurrently, Pekoms and Bege had found their way into Rightflank Fortress...where the former sobbed heavily as he was greeted by all the Minks.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH~!" Pekoms bawled. "YOU'RE ALL OKAY! MA! PA! ALL FAMILY AND FRIENDS!"

"Pekoms, sweetheart!" exclaimed a Lioness Mink. "Welcome home!"

"Good to see you, buddy!" added a male Fox Mink.

"I immediately feared the worst when I saw Kurau City!" cried Pekoms. "Thank the stars you're all okay!"

"Well, we have only the Straw Hats to thank for that," said a female Bear Mink.

"Yeah!" added a Monkey Mink. "Also, how long has it been since you were here in Zou, last, Pekoms?"

"I can't believe that this has happened!" Pekoms shouted as he dropped to his knees and pounded his fists on the ground. "Damn you, Jack of the Beast Pirates-grraaaawwr!"

Up in the tree house, Nami and Sanji gasped upon seeing Pekmons and Bege.

"Oh, crap!" Nami cursed. "The Big Mom Pirates are here!"

"Hmm..." Wanda hummed. "That looks like Pekoms. He's an infamous problem child, here on Zou."

"Huh," Sanji muttered. "Who'd have thought that he was a Mink, too?"

"AAAGH!" Caesar yelped. "They heard that we were here! They're after me! Please, whatever you do, don't have me over to them!"

"Why the fuck not?" Sanji asked. "You were our trump card in dealing with Doflamingo, and now that Luffy and everyone else has beaten him and his goons, we don't need you anymore."

"Oh, come on!" Caesar cried. "I thought we were bros!"

"Don't call us that," Sanji grumbled. "Besides, what the hell did you do to Big Mom, anyway?!"

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Caesar. "It's like this: I accepted a grant for some research, and I wasn't getting anywhere with it...so I may or may not have lied to them and pocketed the funds, instead."

Sanji and Nami gave him an incredulous look.

"Oh, what do you want from me?!" the gas-man questioned. "I had Doflamingo backing me up, so I got carried away!"

"Sounds to me like you brought this on yourself, you jerk," Nami glared as Chopper and Brook came out, too.

"Well, if they just want Caesar, fine by me," Sanji said.

"EH?!" Caesar cried.

"There's just one problem," Sanji interjected. "First off, Luffy already picked a fight with Big Mom back on Fishman Island."

"Not to mention we busted up their ship," Chopper pointed out.

"Say, Black Leg," Caesar whispered. "What do you say we work together to off those two? Shulolololo!"

"Shut up," Sanji glared. "Nami, you and Chopper better stay up here. Watch Caesar and make sure he doesn't try anything."

"I understand," Nami nodded.

"Brook, you come with me," Sanji said.

"Of course," Brook nodded.

"But what about my brilliant assassination plan-" Caesar started, only for Nami to punch him in the jaw.

"Quiet!" she ordered. "We don't take advice from idiots who don't consider the consequences, got that?!"

"Yes, ma'am...!" Caesar squeaked.

Sanji tugged at the collar of his jacket as he looked down...only to see that Bege had already noticed him.

 _'...I got a bad feeling about this,'_ he thought as he Brook headed down to meet him and Pekoms. After a while, the two stood before them, and they decided to meet in a private place, away from the fortress.

"So," Sanji began, "what do you want...Big Mom Pirates? And let's not make a big scene here. The kind folks of this land are in tatters, physically and emotionally."

"The only thing I can say is...THANK YOU, GROWWR~!" Pekoms cried as he nuzzled Sanji, who grimaced in disgust at the tears and snot. "GARCHU~!"

"Eh?" Brook muttered in confusion.

"I...I had no idea," Pekoms began as he got down on his hands and knees, "that my home was in such a terrible state! You people are my saviors! How can I ever repay you?!"

"...Uhh...well..." Sanji muttered, clearly taken aback by this reaction.

"Mama's orders were to capture Caesar," Pekoms began, "but there's also a new order that's bound to spell disaster for you Straw Hats...I have no choice. I'll just tell her that the mission was a failure! Just hand Caesar over and I'll explain to Mama that we...let the Straw Hats get away!"

"Hold on one damn minute, Pekoms!" Bege barked. "Have you lost your mind?! You should never make your business personal!"

"Shut your mouth, newbie!" Pekoms yelled. "I'll take the fall for it! How can I even thinking of doing anything to the people who saved the lives of my family and friends?!"

"...You ignorant fool...!" Bege growled as he held up his hand...and not long after, BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM-BLAM! Somehow, Pekoms got shot in the back multiple times, causing him to scream in pain while Sanji and Brook gasped in horror.

"You...bastard...!" Pekoms gasped as he fell to the ground, his blood pooling around him.

"What the fuck?!" Sanji questioned.

"He shot his own comrade in the back?!" Brook cried.

Inside the palm of Bege's hand...there were tiny men holding machine guns.

"Hmph!" Bege scoffed. "He's actually a well-respected pirate, you know. And you see what a soggy sack of tears he became when he let his emotions get the better of him. Well, he's useless now. I'll take it from here." That's when a door seemed to open on his chest. "Come on out, men!"

"What the-?!" Sanji muttered as he looked and saw a group of tiny men charging out...and in a flash, when they jumped out of Bege's chest, they grew to regular size, armed with guns and swords, and before too long, Sanji and Brook were surrounded!

"M-men?!" Brook questioned.

"What the hell's going on?!" Sanji asked.

"Just give up and come quietly," Bege demanded. "You're out-manned!"

Sanji and Brook both looked around in shock as Bege's men had their firearms trained on them.

"I'm sure you both know who I am," said Gege. "I'm considered to be a member of the same generation alongside your captain and Pirate Hunter Zoro!"  
 **  
CAPONE "GANG" BEGE, CAPTAIN OF THE FIRETANK PIRATES  
BOUNTY: 300 MILLION BERRIES**

"What kind of power do you have?!" Sanji shouted.

"Me?" Bege queried. "Oh, I'm just a man who ate the Castle-Castle Fruit. I'm a castle-man, you see."

"So when I saw tiny people in the palm of his hand, holding machine guns, earlier," Brook began, "then my empty sockets really weren't playing tricks on me, after all!"

"I could've killed the idiot with cannons, too," Bege smirked, "but we do need to keep this operation hush-hush, you see. That's in our best interest...as well as yours. If the Minks heard all the commotion and came here now, no doubt they'll take your side. I'm quite aware of their skill in battle. Vito! Bring those other two here!"

"Yes, Father!" a voice replied.

Sanji looked over and gasped upon seeing Nami and Chopper being pushed out of the forest, held at gunpoint by a tall, pale-skinned man with a curling, snake-like tongue that dangled from his sickly grinning mouth. His hands were disproportionately large and they both had a strange tattoo on the back of them which matched the one on his forehead. His hair was slicked back and curled at the back of his head. His attire consisted of a dark red suit with a cravat, as well as coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, the collar of which was feathery. He had on a pair of tiny sunglasses, and a pair of holsters, from which he had pulled the two large revolver pistols from.

"Nami! Chopper!" Sanji cried.

"We're sorry, Sanji!" Nami replied. "We got curious!"

"We thought there would only be two of them!" Chopper added.

"You bastard!" Sanji hissed at Bege, who only smirked before he looked up at the sky.

"That goes for you, too, Caesar!" he called out. "You have 2 seconds to show yourself, or else my men will point their seastone shotguns skyward and shoot you down! 1...1 1/2..."

"NO, NO! DON'T SHOOT! I'M COMING OUT!"

Soon after, Caesar dropped down to the ground.

"See?!" he asked. "Here I am, present and accounted for!"

"Good," Bege grinned. "We're all here. Oh, by the way, we don't really have seastone bullets in our shotguns."

"What?!" Caesar questioned, only to be pierced in the back by a spear...which caused him to groan weakly.

"But we do have a seastone spear," Bege pointed. "Now then...why don't we all talk somewhere a little more privately? Please...come into my castle."

"Shit...!" Sanji cursed as he looked at the situation around them. "He's the one holding the reins, now...fine! We'll do what you say, but don't you harm a hair on my friends' heads!"

"F...friends?!" Caesar wept, happily.

"NOT YOU!" Sanji barked.

XXX

A few moments later...Bege stood quietly in the middle of the rest, his eyes having rolled into the back of his head...as if unconscious while standing. However...inside of him was a different story. Inside Bege's "castle", there was a huge, elegant-looking dining room with decorative shields and axes, as well as portraits of Bege, himself. On one end of the table sat Sanji, who sat with one leg crossed over the other...and soon after, Bege suddenly appeared in front of him.

"There, now," Bege said. "That's much. Now then...how are you feeling, Black Leg? Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Sanji sneered.

"Well, how about some wine?" Bege offered.

"I said no!" Sanji barked. "Just say what you have to say, take Caesar, let us go, and beat it!"

Behind Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Ceasar all sat on the floor, held at gunpoint and bound in chains...with Caesar weeping pathetically.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die...!" he whimpered.

"Oh, shut up!" Nami hissed. "It's your fault we're in this situation in the first place, you big baby!"

"You're a rather impatient man, aren't you, Black Leg?" Bege asked while Vito, the one who captured Nami and Chopper earlier, lit his cigar for him. "Fine then." He then held up a card...with Big Mom's insignia on the back. "Since we met a week ago, circumstances have...changed. You see, I have an invitation for you. It's for a tea party, hosted by Big Mom- err, I mean...Mama, herself. The main event is a wedding. The bride is Pudding, 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family...and the groom...is you, Sanji, 3rd son of the Vinsmoke Family!"

A pause...but then Sanji's mouth fell open, causing his cigarette to fall out while his eyes went wide in absolute shock.

"W...what the fuck did you say...?!" he whispered in horror.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry I took so long with this. ^^;

Review, please!


	12. The Tea Party Invitation

**Ch. 12- The Tea Party Invitation**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"The...the tea party..." Chopper began, "is...Sanji's wedding?!"

"Mister Sanji is getting married?!" Brook questioned.

"I don't believe it...!" Nami whispered in shock.

Bege only glared as he held out the invitation, which read as follows:

"You are hereby cordially invited to attend the matrimony between Sanji, the 3rd son of the Vinsmoke Family, and Pudding, the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family.  
There will be dancing, drinks, and a fine wedding cake (only to be eaten by Charlotte Linlin, AKA, Big Mom)!"

"Well?" asked Bege, while Sanji only remained stunned, his cigarette having fallen to the floor. "Aren't you going to take it?"

"How...how the fuck did you find out about that?!" Sanji asked. "And why now, of all times?!"

"You think I give a damn about your familial issues?" Bege retorted.

"V...Vinsmoke...is Mister Sanji's surname?!" Brook whispered. "It make my backbone shudder...but...it can't be...!"

At that moment, Bege noticed that Sanji's cigarette had ignited the floor into a small flame, causing him to gasp as he began to stomp it out.

"Hey, watch it, you idiot!" Bege barked. "Are you trying to burn down my castle?!"

"Sanji!" Nami called. "What's going on?!"

"You're getting married?!" Chopper questioned.

Sanji didn't answer them, but instead looked away...almost as if he were ashamed. However, he soon glared right back at Bege, who had finished stomping out the fire.

"Who the hell is the jackass who set this thing up?!" he asked.

"Who do you think?" Bege retorted. "Your own father, of course."

Upon hearing that, Sanji seemed to tense up, not out of anger, but...more like fear, as if hearing that word sent a chill down his spine and caused his heart to leap into his threat.

"Looks like the apple fell pretty far from the tree, in this case," mused Bege with a chuckle as he glanced over to Vito. "Vito! Bring some wine!"

"Yes, sir, Father!" Vito answered as he walked away.

"Sanji's family?!" Nami questioned. "Wait...now that I think about it..."

 _(Flashback within flashback; 2 years ago)  
_  
The Straw Hats had reached the other side of Jaya, where they were in search of Montblanc Cricket in order to find answers about the location of the Sky Island and how to get there. It was there that Nami found the book, _Noland the Liar_ , which Sani instantly recognized.

" _Noland the Liar_?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nami replied. "Wait...Sanji, you've read this book, before? But it says it was published in the North Blue."

"Oh, yeah," Sanji replied, "that's because I was born in the North Blue."

"Well, this is the first I'm hearing of this!" Usopp exclaimed. "I always thought you were from the East Blue, like me, Luffy, Nami, and Zoro!"

"Well, I was raised in the East Blue," Sanji began, "but then I...err...you know what? Forget it."  
 _  
(Flashback within flashback end)_

"We met Sanji in the East Blue," Nami began, "but he said he was born in the North Blue."

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper piped up. "He also told me that back when we were fighting with Shiki!"

"I always thought it was peculiar," Nami said.

"It is, indeed!" Brook confirmed. "That's quite a big deal, Miss Nami! To get from the North Blue to the East Blue, you must cross over the Red Line, first!"

"Exactly!" Nami exclaimed.

"That's not your typical family move," Brook said. "In fact, it's quite a voyage! What kind of upbringing did Mister Sanji have?!"

"Never mind that!" Caesar spoke up. "Doesn't it occur to anyone that Charlotte is actually the surname of Big Mom?! Black Leg is actually going to marry one of her children!"

"Then does that mean that Sanji's gonna be part of Big Mom's family, now?!" Chopper questioned.

"If one of your people becomes related to Big Mom by blood," Caesar began, "then basically, you're becoming part of Big Mom's hierarchy!"

"WHAT?!" Chopper cried.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves!" Sanji called. "I don't have any obligation to attend this 'tea party'! First off, the Straw Hats have no intention in joining up with you! Luffy's not the type to work for others! He is the man who will become King of the Pirates!"

"You tell him, Sanji!" Nami added.

"Second," Sanji began, "the idea of me, getting married to a woman that I've never even met, is completely asinine! My heart already burns for another, and her name is-"

"Princess Vivi of Alabasta, am I correct?" Bege queried, causing the Curly Hat Pirates to gasp.

"Y...you knew...?!" Sanji whispered. "But how-"

"I have my sources," said Bege. "Anyway, you're in no position to turn down this invitation. In case you've forgotten, I'm in control here. You and your cohorts are already captured...and I'm taking ALL of you to Mama."

"What?!" Nami questioned.

"You probably don't realize it," Bege began, "but we've actually been walking away from the spot I caught you all in this whole time!"

XXX

Outside, it is revealed that Bege's body is already moving!

XXX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" screamed Caesar. "THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME! HELP!"

"You can fight me if you wish," Bege started, "but here, inside my castle, I can manipulate the space at will."

At that moment, the table cloth moved and wrapped itself around Sanji, who was then surrounded by axes, knives, and cannons!

"KYAAA!" Nami shrieked as she suddenly sank into the floor!

"OH, NO! NAMI!" Chopper cried.

"No matter how much you try and resist," Bege began, "everything in this castle is under my command! You cannot escape the tea party! That's the reality of the New World!"

At that moment, he let go of Nami, who panted heavily, her body shuddering.

"Nyorororo!" laughed Vito. "That's right! If there's two things Mama hates, it's bitter sweets and absentees from the tea party- _rero_! If you should decline- _rero_ , then within days, you will weep with regret! I've seen it happen before- _rero_! If you get an invitation to one of Big Mom's tea parties- _rero_! It is, in fact, an absolute summons! As they say, even the demons in hell dare not miss Mama's tea party!" He then walked up to Sanji. "You're free not to go, of course, but...if I were you, I would because..." He then whispered something in Sanji's ear, causing him to tense up in shock before he glared at him in fury.

"What'd he say?" Nami asked.

"I don't know," Brook answered.

A pause...but then Sanji sighed as he lit up another cigarette, then glared at Bege

"How the fuck did you find that out?" he asked.

"What a foolish question," Bege answered. "Our master is one of the Four Emperors of the Sea: Big Mom! If she says you should die, then you die! This advice is for your own good: every choice, even little ones, risks your lives! If you want to live on this sea without affiliating with anyone, then your best bet is not to disobey!"

"Mister Sanji?!" Brook asked. "Is everything all right?! What did he say?!"

"S-Sanji?" Chopper asked, worriedly.

"What's going on?!" Nami inquired. "Why won't you answer us?!"

"...Get me a pen and paper," said Sanji.

"Oh?" Bege mused. "Leaving a note for your captain, are you? Vito!"

"Here you are," Vito answered as he handed Sanji a pen and some paper, on which the cook scrawled something. Then, when he was finished, he quietly walked up to Nami and handed the paper to her.

"Give this to Luffy and the others," Sanji whispered.

"Huh?" Nami muttered in confusion.

"Nami...Chopper...Brook..." Sanji said. "Forgive me...believe me when I say this: I NEVER meant to keep anything hidden from you guys. My past was never meant to come back to haunt me, again...but now, I have to deal with...alone."

"W...what do you mean?" Brook asked, worriedly.

"Listen," Sanji whispered. "I sense something really powerful, outside...probably one of the Minks...I wish you guys the best of luck."

"W-wait, what are you-" Nami started...only for Sanji to pull her, as well as Chopper and Brook, into a hug.

"S...Sanji...?!" Chopper whispered in shock.

"...Go," Sanji whispered...before he threw them out of Bege's body!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" they all screamed as they grew back into normal size and fell to the ground!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" shrieked Caesar. "WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

"He let his friends escape!" shouted one of the Firetank Pirates.

"That sneaky bastard!" Bege cursed. "SHOOT HIM!"

Just when one of his men was about to do so, he noticed that his shotgun was missing.

"All right!" Sanji barked, pinning Caesar to the floor. "Nobody move, or else you're gonna see your genius's brain splattered all over the floor!"

"DAMN YOU, BLACK LEG!" Caesar shouted. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"All this talk about marriage solved the riddle for me," Sanji said. "You can't kill me, can you?! What'd they tell you?! No cuffs and treat me gently, am I right?! By wanted poster says I'm only meant to be taken ALIVE, and that means if you kill me, then that means someone is get very pissed off! And I'm willing to bet that whoever wrote that on my poster is also the same jackass who arranged this godforsaken wedding, am I right?!"

"Dammit!" cursed one of the Firetank Pirates. "Go out there and chase down the ones he let loose!"

"I SAID DON'T MOVE, YOU SCHMUCKS!" Sanji shouted. "You know who I've got backing me up, don't you?! I'll go with you guys, all right, but only to settle things with THEM, so don't you DARE go after my friends!"

"You heard him!" Bege shouted. "Nobody leave the castle!"

"But why?!" asked one of his men.

"Because...there's some kind of monster out there!" Bege shouted...actually sounding terrified!

XXX

Outside, Bege glanced back as he found himself staring in the glowing red eyes of Nekomamushi, along with his Guardians...including Hoeru.

"Master," said Hoeru, "I don't think it's a good idea to move around. You're still injured."

"And just who the hell are you- _gara_?" asked Nekomamushi, glowering at Bege. "And how come Pekoms is lying in a pool of his own blood, huh?!"

"...I'm in a crew with Pekoms," Bege answered. "We were attacked by some of Jack's remaining men."

"Liar," Hoeru hissed. "If that's true, how come I can smell traces of Pekoms's blood on you- _teia_ , huh?"

Before Bege could answer, Nami, Chopper, and Brook ran up to him and looked through the hole in his chest.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried. "Please, come out! Why are you staying there?!"

"What is going on?!" Brook questioned.

"Luffy's group should be arriving, any day!" Nami added. "Let's stay and wait for them, together! Please, Sanji, come out of there!"

A pause...but then Sanji heaved a sigh.

"...This is my problem," he said...before he turned to the group with a smile. "I'll be back...I promise. Tell Luffy and the others, 'kay?"

Nami, Chopper, and Brook gasped in shock...but Nami was especially horrified, because she knew very well what that smile meant. She saw it on her own mother...right before she died.

"No...!" she whispered. "No, Sanji! Don't do this!"

"Castle Tank!" Bege exclaimed as his legs turned into tank treads and drove off!

"NO!" Nami cried. "SANJI!"

"COME BACK!" Chopper shouted.

At that moment, Wanda and Hoeru appeared.

"Do you-teia need us to follow them?!" Wanda asked.

"No, Miss Wanda," Brook answered. "Don't bother."

"What?!" Hoeru questioned. "But, Baron Corpse-"

"Even if you caught up with him," Brook whispered as tears fell from his eye sockets, "he has...no intention of returning."

On the ground, the note Sanji had left opened up...and it said "To my friends: I'm off to meet some woman. I'll be back. Sanji."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

...Sanji...!

Review, please!


	13. Let's Go See Nekomamushi

**Ch. 13- Let's Go See Nekomamushi**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Presently, Brook was strumming his guitar, singing some sort of song.

 _"Ah~, let's go see~  
Nekomamushi~!  
To meet Nekomamushi  
We shall go~!"_

"So, wait!" Aika cried. "W-what happened after that?!"

"I'm getting to that part, sweetie," Nami answered.

 _Flashback resume_

Nami, Chopper, and Brook were being unchained by Roddy, BB, and Carrot.

"Nami," said Wanda. "It seems Sanji and Cedar are gone. Did that 'Bege' fellow take them away?"

"No," Nami answered. "It was Sanji's own decision to go."

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda! Carrot!" said Nekomamushi. "What they're saying is that they want you to forget what had just happened here. Take a hint, girls."

"We'll take care of Pekoms," Hoeru added. "Don't want any of the daytime citizens getting scared over nothing."

"Thank you, Master Nekomamushi," Nami said.

"Think nothing of it," Nekomamushi grinned. "You've done enough for this country as it is. We should be thanking you and- OOH! CATNIP!" On that, he leaped right into a bush of the stuff...only to yowl in pain.

"Not again!" Chopper cried.

 _Flashback end_

As the night went on, Brook continued to play his guitar and sing.

 _"Nekomamushi is a lonely fellow~  
My heart throbs at his plight,  
My gaze is drawn upon his face  
Shining purely in moonlight~_

But I know that  
He does his best  
To live beneath  
The sun so bright~!"

"Hmmm..." Luffy hummed in slight frustration as he looked at the letter Sanji had left behind, given to him by Nami.

"Such a lovely song, Brook," said Robin. "Is that what Nekomamushi is really like?"

"...Not really," Brook admitted.

"Then why'd you say that about him?!" Usopp questioned.

"It's more of an 'image song', you see," Brook replied.

 _"Oh, please,"_ Blizzard muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"So, wait, lemme get this straight!" Luffy spoke up. "When Sanji said he's gonna go meet a woman...he means that he's gonna get married?!"

"But I thought he already had a girlfriend," Franky pointed out. "That girl, Vivi, right?"

"Well, it's not like that," Nami answered. "When Sanji left, he had this determined look in his eyes."

"But...doesn't it say that he'll be back?" Aika asked, worriedly.

"Maybe he'll bring his new wife with him," Kumi theorized.

"Oh, cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then we'd have a new member! ...Oh, wait...that's gonna make things awkward if Sanji sees Vivi again."

"More than just awkward," Brook chimed in. "Mister Sanji's bride is one of the daughters of an Emperor of the Sea! If he marries her, that would probably mean we'd be working under Big Mom."

"What?!" Luffy questioned as he bopped Croccy on the head, again. "Hell no!"

 _"Please don't hit me,"_ Croccy muttered.

"Naturally," Brook began, "when Mister Sanji first heard of this, he rejected the idea, posthaste! However, it makes me wonder...is this wedding something is inescapable?"

"That's right," Chopper piped up, sitting on Franky's head. "Knowing his personality...what if Sanji decides to cut ties with us?"

"What?!" Luffy questioned, hitting Croccy on the head again. "You mean Sanji's quitting?! That's even worse!"

 _"I said don't hit me, please,"_ Croccy groaned.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Aika sobbed. "I DON'T WANT SANJI TO LEAVE~!"

"Aika, calm down!" Nami cried. "Look, I know this seems bad...Sanji did have a chance to toss us out to freedom so he could've escaped, too, if he wanted! The fact that he wrote that letter, though...shows us that he was convinced that he had to leave."

"So the key to all of this," Usopp started, "is really his family. It's his dad or his mom, or his siblings. They all used to be in the North Blue...then they made their way to the East Blue, and now they're here, in the New World. That's some story."

"Vinsmoke," Robin mumbled. "I just know I heard that name before."

 **PLONG!** Brook just silently strummed his guitar.

"I'm sorry about this," Nami said. "If only I could have kept him here until the rest of you guys arrived."

"It was Sanji himself who prevented you from holding him back," Robin assured. "Don't blame yourself."

"But Robin," Chopper sniffled, "what if Sanji never comes back~?!"

"Fine by me," Zoro said, bluntly, but then, **BAM!** Aika kicked him in the shin, causing him to yowl in pain. "YOW! DAMMIT, AIKA!"

"How could you say that about Sanji?!" Aika questioned. "You take that back, right now!"

"Why should I?!" Zoro asked. "I'm being realistic here! Quit being a brat!"

"And how are you being realistic?!" Nami queried, angrily.

"Look, just hear me out!" Zoro replied. "We're currently on a course that can't be changed here! Remember what Caesar said about his business? Doflamingo's biggest trading partner for those SMILE Fruits was Kaido. When we destroyed the research lab on Punk Hazard, that got Doflamingo more pissed than a bull that got stung on the ass by a hornet! And now that we've destroyed the factory on Dressrosa, the next guy down the line to snap on us...is Kaido of the Four Emperors! Just like that Jack guy, the guy who wrecked this place, he's not just some far-off menace anymore. It's only a matter until he comes after us."

Everyone glanced at each other, uneasily.

"The reason why we're aligned with Law in the first place," Zoro continued, "is for the fight ahead. Not just that, but Kaido's got his sights on Kin'emon's group, too, and for reasons we don't know, yet. We're practically set up for an imminent confrontation with the guy! And now, the cook goes off and gives Big Mom the stink eye?! I knew he was stupid, but not that much!"

 **CHOMP!** Aika, in her Wolf Form, bit Zoro's ankle, causing him to yell in pain.

"YOW! DAMMIT, AIKA, STOP THAT!" Zoro barked..

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT SANJI TO COME BACK, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Aika shouted. "NOW TAKE IT BACK!"

"SCREW YOU!" Zoro shouted as he bopped Aika on the head.

"OW!" Aika yelped, a bump forming on her head.

"Zoro!" Robin chastised.

"Don't hit her!" Nami shouted.

"The little brat started it!" Zoro yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Aika, who growled viciously before she lunged at him, and before long, a comical fight cloud formed between the two.  
 _  
"Yeah! Get him, Aika!"_ Kumi cheered.

"Zoro, cut it out!" Luffy shouted. "Leave Aika alone!"

"I SAID THAT SHE STARTED IT!" shouted Zoro as Aika tried to claw at his face, but then, Robin sighed as she used her powers to separate them.

"That's enough, you two," she said. "Now Aika, I know you're upset, but that doesn't give you a reason to hit Zoro."

Zoro smirked at Aika, who pouted as she glared at him.

"And Zoro, wipe that smirk off your face, because I'm not done," Robin chastised. "You have no right to say how important someone else's problems are. It sounded to me that regardless, Sanji had no choice but to go, so don't assume he's getting himself in trouble on purpose, and next time, try to be a little more tactful."

"Thank you, Robin!" Nami

"But I-" Zoro started, only for Robin to glare at him, causing him to gulp. "N-never mind."

"Whipped," Usopp grinned, only for the swordsman to growl at him.

"...But...what about Sanji?" Aika asked. "Does this really mean he's not coming back?"

"Err...well..." Brook stammered. "That is to say-"

"Of course he is!" Luffy answered.

"Really?" Aika asked, hopefully.

"Sure!" Luffy answered. "I mean, he has to come back! He's the cook! Without him, we'd starve to death!"

"But Luffy-" Zoro started.

"Zoro..." Robin said in a warning tone, causing him to go silent. "That's what I thought."

"Umm...not to be a wet blanket," Usopp started, "but this is a bit of a problem. Sanji's kinda contradicting himself here. If he says he's gonna come back, why doesn't it sound like he is?"

"Well, let's go ask him," Luffy answered, bluntly.

"EH?!" Chopper yelped.

"Hold it!" Usopp cried. "Luffy, are you saying we go up to Big Mom on her own turf?! I think you're forgetting that you already picked with her, back on Fishman Island!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Franky questioned. "Without a plan or some muscle at our back, we'll just get crushed flat!"

"Luffy, don't forget that Big Mom is one of the Four Emperors, just like Shanks," Robin added.  
 _  
"She's right, Luffy!"_ Blizzard spoke up. _"You're clearly not thinking this through! This isn't gonna be like fighting Crocodile, Moriah, or Doflamingo, and you barely got away alive from that last one!"_

"Then how about we just sneak in and ask?" Luffy inquired.

"And just HOW do you plan to do that?!" Usopp questioned.

"...Actually," Chopper spoke, "there is ONE way we could track Sanji down."

"Really?" Aika asked.

"That's Brook," Brook confirmed. "The Big Mom Pirates, in their haste to escape, left quite a valuable asset behind. If he should happen to wake, we will surely learn some new information...let us go to him."

XXX

In the Guardians' Dwelling of the Whale Forest, the Straw Hats had just arrived and were being greeted by the Guardians.

"Wow...!" Luffy and Aika whispered in awe.

"Garchu~!" the Guardians called out.

"Hey, look! The Straw Hats are here!" exclaimed a Giraffe Mink.

"And Dr. Chopper, too!" added a Wolf Mink.

"Sheesh," Franky said as he looked around. "This place looks pretty wrecked, too."

"These Minks sure heal fast," Zoro mused.

"Indeed, they do," Brook concurred.

"Whoa!" Luffy exclaimed. "That whale tree looks REALLY HUGE up close! ...Oh, Minks! Garchu~!"

"Hey, Straw Hat! Remember us?" asked Roddy. "Sorry about how we acted, earlier!"

"We can't really allow intruders in the Whale Forest," said B.B. "It's the law, here, you know?"

"No worries," Luffy smiled. "Hey, where's that Cat Viper guy?"

 _"Nekomamushi, Luffy,"_ Blizzard corrected.

"Right, that guy," Luffy said.

"My saviors and your companions," a voice called out, "I am glad that you have come! Allow me to show you my proper gratitude. I thank you."

"Who said that?" Aika asked.

"Up here!"

Everyone looked up to see a Jaguar Mink with blonde hair that covered the left half of his face, the typical Guardian uniform, a broadsword attached to his hip, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"That is Treetop Pedro," Wanda answered. "He is the leader of the Guardians of the Whale Forest."

"Forgive my subordinates for what happened, earlier today," said Pedro. "We've been sensitive to intruders."

He then dropped down to the ground before Luffy and the others.

"Oh, you were there?" Luffy asked. "I didn't notice."

"I was atop the trees," Pedro answered. "Oh, and Bepo's group is waiting for you."

"Oh, okay," Luffy answered as he and Aika jumped off. "I'll see them later. Right now, I wanna talk to Nekomamushi and uh...Pekomamushi, right?"

Pedro's visible eye went wide before he squished his face against Luffy's cheek.

"Garchu!" he whispered. "If you're talking about Pekoms, he's awake in the building back there. We've been keeping the incident a secret from the others. Sanji is a good man. I only wish to help."

"That's cool and all," Luffy began, "but you think maybe you can get outta my face?"

"Hey, Luffy!" Chopper called. "I'm worried about Nekomamushi for a variety of reasons, so I'm gonna go on ahead and check on him, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered. "Nami, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and I will go see Pekomamushi!"

Just then, a female Reindeer Mink approached Chopper and nuzzled his cheek. Her name was Milky, one of the few female Guardians in the Whale Forest...and quite popular at that.

"Garchu," Milky cooed, softly, causing Chopper to gasp in surprise. "I'll take you to Master Nekomamushi then, Dr. Chopper."

"...Ohhhhh...!" Chopper gasped, his eyes turning into hears and his blue nose bleeding a little.

"Uh...Chopper?" Usopp asked. "You okay, little buddy?"

"Never better~!" Chopper slurred.

 _"Oh, no,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Now he's turned into Sanji!"_

"Right this way, Doctor," said Milky. "The Master is taking his bath, right now."

"Yeah, a b...wait, WHAT?!" Chopper questioned. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'BATH'?! HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BATHING!"

XXX

Inside Nekomamushi's house, Nekomamushi is soaking in the bathtub, eating a pan of lasagna with a spoon hooked into his stump of a left arm.

"Meow-meow-meow-meow~!" he sang. "Meow-meow-meow-mrrooooooww~! I love lasgna-meow~! It's such a fancy feast!"

"Nekomamushi!" Chopper barked as he ran in with Usopp, Brook, and Robin following after him. "What the hell are you doing?! You can't take a bath, now! Your wounds haven't fully healed! And you have to eat light meals! Why are you using your left arm?!"

"Mrow-row-row-rowr!" Nekomamushi laughed. "Sorry, Doc Chopper, but I'm too much of a freedom-lover!"

"Holy crap!" Usopp exclaimed. "He's huge!"

"Get outta that tub, right now!" Chopper shouted. "And move slowly!"

"Sorry, but like I keep saying..." Nekomamushi started, only to trail off for a moment. "Ooh! Where'd that breeze come from? Not used to not having a left paw, yet. I can't even give you a round of applause! Mrow-row-row!" That's when he noticed Usopp and Robin. "Oh! You two must be members of the Straw Hats!" He then jumped at them and pulled them both into a hug. "Garchu~! You guys saved my life and the lives of my people! Can't thank you enough!"

"GAH!" Usopp yelped.

"Oh, dear, you're still wet," Robin said, shivering a bit at the feeling of wet cat fur against her skin. "Do you think you could dry off, first?"

"One day, I'll repay this debt," Nekomamushi declared with a serious expression. "Believe it or not, I'm a man of honor, pride, and compassion!"

Just then, a red ball bounced across the room.

"Oh, look," Usopp said. "A ball."

"Yippee!" cheered Nekomamushi as he pounced on it and batted it around. "A ball!"

"STOP MOVING AROUND SO MUCH!" Chopper shouted. "AND PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!"

Just then, Nekomamushi yowled in pain as blood comically squirted out of him.

"YOU SEE?!" Chopper questioned. "WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU?! YOU'RE WORSE THAN LUFFY!"

XXX

A few moments later, Nekomamushi was now in bed.

"Listen," he siad. "I'm only in bed because I wanna be, not because you said so."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Chopper muttered as he took out a syringe. "Now just sit still, okay? I'm about to give you a shot."

"Hey, you-gara!" Nekomamushi called to Robin. "Get that fox tail over there and wave it around!"

"Like this?" Robin asked as she grabbed a large fox tail reed and waved it over Nekomamushi's head, causing him to giggle gleefully as he batted it at.

"Okay, Chopper," said Nekomamushi. "Gimme the needle while I'm distracted."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE, YOU IDIOT!" Chopper barked.

"THIS BIG, IMPOSING GUY IS AFRAID OF A LITTLE NEEDLE?!" Usopp questioned. "AND I THOUGHT LUFFY WAS BAD!"

"YOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed. "HE'S SO HILARIOUS!"

"Ahh..." Nekomamushi sighed as he prepared to get back out of bed. "I feel much better now!"

"IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Chopper shouted as he whacked Nekomamushi with the fox tail reed. "GO BACK TO BED!"

"Chopper, you're not supposed to hit injured people!" Usopp cried.

XXX

Concurrently, in a house behind Nekomamushi's, Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Pedro had come to see Pekoms, who was lying in bed with an IV attacked to his wrist.

"I'm amazed that you're alive, right now!" Nami exclaimed.

"Well, just barely," Pekoms admitted. "My powers helped me avoid half the damage. Damn that Bege bastard! I'm really sorry...I guess this means Black Leg was taken, right? Well, it was inevitable, I suppose. This means he can't get away from the wedding now."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Pekomamushi," said Luffy. "Who decided on that wedding, anyways?"

"Yeah," Aika piped up.

"Well, that would be our Mama," Pekoms started, "and the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family."

"Sanji's father, right?" Nami inquired. "What kind of a man is he, anyways?"

"He's a very famous man in the underworld," replied Pekoms. "You haven't heard of him?"

"No," Luffy and Nami answered.

"Who is he, Pekomamushi?" Aika asked.

"Well, little girl," Pekoms began, "the Vinsmoke Family is...well...to put it simply...a family of assassins!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy, Nami, Aika, and Kumi questioned while Blizzard gaped in shock.

 _"Oh, shit..."_ the wolf-dog muttered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Sorry I took so long updating this. The Legend of Zelda's got me under its spell, I'm afraid. Good news is I should get a Nintendo Switch, plus a copy of Breath of the Wild next month. I just gotta save up the cash. :)

Review, please!


	14. Take Me With You!

**Ch. 14- Take Me With You!**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"A family of assassins?!" Nami questioned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Germa 66," said Pekoms. "They're known in the criminal world as 'The Warmongers'."

"Of course I've heard of Germa 66!" Nami replied. "But it's not real! It's nothing but a fairy tale! ...At least, I thought it was! This is ridiculous!"

"Oh, they're the real deal, all right," Pekoms said. "And spearheading the organization is the Vinsmoke Family! Their boss is none other than Black Leg's old man!"

Nami gasped as she remembered what Sanji said about not meaning to hide anything from them...and how terrified he looked when his father was mentioned.

"What's an assassin?" Aika asked, worriedly.

 _"Something you don't need to worry about until you're older,"_ Blizzard answered. _"So...Germa 66 exists, after all...this is getting more and more complicated by the minute."_

"I may not know what that crap means," Luffy started, "but I also don't give a damn!"

"Grrrr~!" Pekoms growled. "Sounds to me like you got the right idea, Straw Hat."

"Look, all we wanna know is if he's coming back or not!" Luffy shouted. "Plus, he can't get married! He's already got a girlfriend! And if getting married means we're gonna be Big Mom's lackeys, he can forget it! If he does decided to get married...then you guys should be working for me, instead!"

"WHAT?!" Pekoms questioned as he knocked the back of his head against the wall in shock and fell out of the bed.

"Pekoms!" Wanda cried. "Are you all right?!"

"Hahahaha!" Carrot giggled. "You're so funny, Luffy!"

"You better watch your saucy mouth, kid!" Pekoms shouted as he lifted his sunglasses, revealing his beady eyes. "Or else I'll ruin you, grrrr~! Savior or not, don't go getting too full of yourself, you hear me?! Mama is one of the Four Emperors!" He then yelped in pain as he felt his wounds throb. "Agggh...dammit, see what you did?!" He then tried to climb back into bed.

"I don't know about you," Luffy began, "but I think you eyes are really cute, Pekomamushi! Ahahahaha!"

"SHUT IT!" Pekoms spat. "In any case...Black Leg can't escape the wedding, now!"

"How come?" Aika asked.

"Because it's impossible to ignore an invitation to one of Mama's tea parties, pipsqueak," Pekoms answered. "If he were to turn her down...he'd receive a present within a few days."

"Ooh, a present?!" Aika asked, excitedly. "What does she send?! Cookies? Chocolate?! Cookies and chocolate?!"

"Nah, kid," Pekoms answered. "It's a present that no person would ever like to receive. A box will contain the severed head of someone close to the recipient!"

Nami, Blizzard, Kumi, Blizzard, and Aika gasped while Wanda and Carrot covered their mouths in disgust and horror.

"It could be from anybody," Pekoms said. "One of you Straw Hat Pirates...a staff member of the Baratie Restaurant...Princess Nefertari Vivi of Alabasta...or even someone of the Peachy Kingdom!"

"Hey, wait a sec!" Luffy shouted. "How in the hell do you know about all this stuff?!"

"...Because this," Pekoms started, "is TRUE power, Straw Hat! When a person with overwhelming power threatens you, then your future is set in stone! Who's actually dumb enough to resist it?!"

Blizzard and Nami both gave incredulous glances to Luffy, who looked back at them.

"What?" Luffy asked. "What?!"

"Nothing," Nami and Blizzard muttered.

"This is what it's like to be one of the Four Emperors," said Pekoms. "There's simply no other option."

"...So that's why Sanji felt so pressured to leave," Nami realized. "It's not because he wanted to settle some score. It's because he had no choice."

 _'So this is the power of the Four Emperors,'_ Blizzard thought, his brow furrowed with apprehension. _'No wonder they rule this part of the sea.'_

 _"...I'm nervous of all a sudden,"_ Kumi spoke up.

"M-me, too," Aika added.

"But let me tell you something that might put your minds and hearts at ease, my saviors," said Pekoms. "You will not be placed under the influence of our crew, grrrr~! This is just a political marriage and nothing else! Mama always seals a deal with new followers through blood. In other words, this wedding is a ritual that will bind the Vinsmokes and the Charlottes by blood. It's not meant to draw your crew into our employ."

"So what does it mean, then?" Nami asked.

"...Once the wedding is made official," Pekoms began, "Black Leg Sanji...will no longer be a member of the Straw Hats."

"WHAT?!" Luffy, Nami, Blizzard, Aika, and Kumi questioned in shock.

"That doesn't make us feel any better!" Aika shouted.

"YEAH, YOU SCHMUCK!" Luffy shouted as he began to throttle Pekoms. "SANJI IS SUPPOSED TO BE _MY_ COOK! I'M THE ONE WHO DECIDES IF HE SHOULD LEAVE OR NOT, NOT YOU!"

"Luffy, stop it!" Nami cried. "I know you're angry, but he's still hurt!"

"Will you let me go?!" Pekoms questioned. "Before he's a member of your crew, he's a Vinsmoke first! Don't go taking your frustrations out on me!"

"Listen here!" Luffy shouted as he threw Pekoms to the floor. "Sanji wouldn't accept something so stupid! He'll obviously refuse it, right then and there!"

"Are you kidding?!" Pekoms asked. "In the presence of our Mama and the Vinsmoke Family?! He'll die right where he stands if he does!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Luffy barked.

"Luffy, calm the hell down!" Blizzard yelled.

"Hey, Pekomamushi!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped on Pekoms. "What are you gonna do?! Where are you going after this, huh?!"

"That's obvious, isn't it?!" asked Pekoms. "Once I've recovered, I'm going back to Whole Cake Island, and when I find that damned Bege bastard, I'll bite his smug-ass face clean off, and then I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, bite his face off," Luffy muttered. "Blah-blah-blah. What I'm saying is to take me with you!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Pekoms yelled in shock.

"L-Luffy!" Nami cried.

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

"Then I'm going, too, right?" Aika asked.

"No, Aika, you're not," Luffy answered. "I'm going by myself!"

"...Huh?" Aika muttered, sadly.

"Wait a minute, you idiot!" Blizzard shouted. "Don't we get a say in this?! There's no way I'm letting you go all the way to Whole Cake Island without me!"

"Well, it's like Robin said!" Luffy retorted. "If we all go together, we'll just be asking some big fight, right? And we don't have time for it! If I go with Pekomamushi, then we might be able to sneak into that part and ruin the wedding!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Pekoms questioned. "You want me to take you, an enemy, into our midst?!"

"Ooh, that sounds like it could be fun!" Carrot piped up.

"Carrot!" Wanda scolded. "This is not something to make light of! Sanji's life could be in serious danger!"

"Then that settles it!" Luffy said as he ran out. "I'll go get Chopper and he'll heal you up, faster!"

"Hey, wait a second!" Pekoms called. "You can't just go, calling the shots on your own- AGH! Ah...dammit, my wounds, again...!"

 _"Luffy, wait!"_ Blizzard called after the captain as he followed him. _"Get back here!"_

Once outside, Luffy stopped upon seeing Zoro, sitting on a bench on the porch, and Blizzard braked to a halt, too, so as not to bump into Luffy by mistake.

"Oh, hey, Zoro!" Luffy greeted. "You heard all that, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did," Zoro grumbled.

"I bet you're worried about Sanji, too, aren't you?" Luffy asked.

"Don't make me put my boot up your ass," Zoro warned. "I thought I told you to forget that idiot!"

 _"Who died and made you captain?"_ Blizzard asked, glaring.

"Luffy! Zoro!"

The captain and swordsman looked up to see Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Brook (who had Canine Minks gnawing on his bones) approaching, along with Milky.

"Oh! There you are, Chopper!" Luffy called.

"How's Pekoms doing?" asked Chopper.

"Oh, he's in a lot of pain," Luffy said. "Smacking his head against the wall, falling outta bed and foaming at the mouth, and screaming about this and that. I dunno why."

 _"You kept exacerbating him!"_ Blizzard barked.

"What?!" Chopper questioned. "Luffy!"

"Oh, so you- _gara_ must be Straw Hat Luffy, eh? I've been hoping to see you!"

Chopper gasped as he turned to see Nekomamushi.

"What are you doing here?!" Chopper questioned. "Go back to bed! You're supposed to be resting!"

"Well, I just got better!" Nekomamushi answered.

"I TOLD YOU IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Chopper shouted. "STOP BEING DIFFICULT AND DO WHAT I SAY!"  
 _  
"THAT is Nekomamushi?"_ Blizzard asked in surprise.

"...Huh," Aika muttered as she came outside. "He's not that scary."

 _"Yeah,"_ Kumi agreed. _"His name makes him sound like some kinda monster, but he looks pretty chill."_

"Whoooooaaa~!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. "He's freaking huge!"

"Gratitude...GARCHU~!" shouted Nekomamushi as he lunged at Luffy, Zoro, and Blizzard and pulled them into a hug...crashing through the wall as he did and causing blood to spurt through his bandages.

"GAH!" Zoro cried as he struggled to get up. "Dammit! Someone get him off me!"

 _"Can't...breathe...!"_ Blizzard choked.

"Ahahahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Man, is this guy fun or what?!"

"AAAAAAHH!" Chopper screamed. "NEKOMAMUSHI'S BLEEDING AGAIN!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Zoro questioned. "GET OFF ME!"

At that moment, Law and Jupiter appeared with the rest of the Heart Pirates, and needless to say, they were quite irritated upon seeing the ruckus that was going on.

 _"Oh, good grief,"_ Jupiter muttered. _"What are these hooligans up to, now?"_

"Quick!" Chopper shouted, standing on Nekomamushi's back. "Somebody get some blood, right away!"

"Yes, Doctor Chopper!" Milky answered, causing the little reindeer to swoon with hearts in his eyes.

"Ehh...p...p...ple...please...!" he murmured.

 _"What's the matter with you, Chopper?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Get your ass up, Cat Monster, so I can kick it!" Zoro bellowed.

"Take it easy, Zoro!" cried Usopp. "He's hurt!"

"How lively," Robin chuckled.

"Oh!" Aika chirped. "Big Brother, look! It's Traffy and Juppy!"

"Oh! Hey, Traffy! Hey, Juppy!" Luffy waved. "Looks like you found your crew!"

"That's right," Law replied. "I just thought I'd introduce you. This is my crew, 20 members strong!"

"YEAH!" the Heart Pirates cheered as they all struck poses.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Straw Hat!" shouted Penguin.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy greeted.

"Hey, Straw Hat- _ya_ ," Law said. "We gotta talk."

"Oh, okay," Luffy said with a look of seriousness. "What's up?!"

"HUH?!" the Heart Pirates questioned in shock.

"Captain! How could you just slight us, like that?!" Bepo cried.

"It's just an alliance," Law answered. "Nobody says you had to be friends with these guys."

XXX

A few minutes later, the Straw Hats had all gathered in Pekoms' house...

"What?!" Law questioned, having just been told the situation. "Black Leg has gone to Big Mom?!"

"That's right," Usopp answered.

 _"How in the hell did this happen?!"_ Jupiter questioned.

"That's the thing," Luffy said, sitting on Nekomamushi's belly. "I'm gonna go get him back."

"Just hang on, Nekomamushi," said Chopper, connecting some blood bags to Nekomamushi's wrist and re-bandaging his wounds.

"So you think we can hold off on fighting Kaido for a while, Traffy?" Luffy asked.

"That's not the problem," Law replied. "It's only a matter before Kaido comes looking for us! I thought that maybe, we could hide here, on Zou, but since they know who we are, that sounds like it's not gonna happen."

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed, inquisitively.

"Think about it," Law said. "If they come back and invade the island, again...what will become of this country?!"

At that moment, they heard sniffling coming from behind them, causing them to turn and see the Guardians, who were all sobbing.

"So...kindhearted!" cried B.B. "And I thought you- _gara_ guys were pirates!"

"First you save us," Roddy started, "and now, you're worried about our sake?! We can't thank you enough!"

At that moment, Nekomamushi sat up with a broad, toothy grin.

"In that case," he began, "I say we have a banquet in honor of our friends!"

"A banquet?!" Aika asked, excitedly.

"NO! NO BANQUETS!" Chopper shouted.

"Sounds good to me!" Luffy added, and soon after, his stomach began to rumble. "Shishishi! And my tummy agrees, too!"

Soon, the festivities began, once again. The Minks were going all out with the music, dancing, and all the food, which Luffy, Usopp, Blizzard, Aika, Kumi, and Nekomamushi enjoyed. The lasagna was especially exquisite. As for Nami, she was besting Zoro, Pedro, and some other Minks in a drinking contest...and she hadn't lost yet. Even the Heart Pirates began to join in on the party, to Law and Jupiter's annoyance, but they decided to just sit by and accept it. Eventually, even Chopper couldn't say no to the party and joined in, not wanting to be left out. After all, he was a Straw Hat, and Straw Hats loved to party.

However, while the group was celebrating, three members of the Straw Hats were sitting outside of Zou, at the very edge of Zunisha's rump.

"So," Brook began, "it seems that we, the adults, must keep things under control."

"Indeed," Robin concurred. "It's what's best for this country."

"No matter what," Franky started, "we can't let those samurai get in here!"

"You are correct, Mister Franky," Brook agreed. "This Raizou that they seek is certainly not here. There's no point in them entering."

"And because of that," said Robin, "a city that has stood for 1,000 years old has fallen. They might be grateful to us for saving their land, but that doesn't mean we should tell them that we're allies with samurai."

"If those Minks find out that we're using this spot to meet up with Kin'emon and Kanjuro," said Franky, "then they're bound to turn on us, and after all we've been through, I don't think I can fight 'em!"

"Then it is settled," Brook said. "We must keep watch until morning...to ensure that those samurai do not enter this dukedom!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Thought I'd forgotten about this, did you? Nah~! ;)

Anyway, review please!


	15. The Night Goes On

**Ch. 15- The Night Goes On**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

(A/N: This is a bit of a filler chapter. WARNING: contains lemons. Don't like, just skip 'em.)

* * *

The banquet in the Whale Forest continued on, the beating of drums and blaring of horns filling the air. The Guardians were cheering as they celebrated with their saviors, the Straw Hats, who were really enjoying the festivities, and even the Heart Pirates were caught in the mix, hooting and hollering with their new allies. The only ones who remained stoic were Law and Jupiter, even as they were getting their faces nuzzled by the Minks.

"Garchu~!" they exclaimed.

"Come on, Captain!" Bepo called. "It's a Mink tradition to join in Minkship!"

"Forget it," Law answered, irritatingly. "And another thing, get these Minks off me!"

 _"Me, too!"_ Jupiter barked. _"There's only so much I can take!"_

"Better you guys than me," Zoro said in a bit of a slurred voice, his face flushed as he held a mug of Monkey Wine in his hand. "Hic!"

Blizzard and Kumi were having a howling good time with all the Canine Minks that were in attendance...a LITERAL howling good time.

 _ **"ARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"**_ they all howled.

"Mrow-row-row-row!" laughed Nekomamushi, holding Usopp, Chopper, and Carrot in the crook of his left elbow. "You Straw Hats sure know how to have a good time, huh?!"

"Put me down, please...!" Usopp choked while Carrot giggled.

"This is so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"Phew!" Luffy sighed as he had his hands on his bulging stomach. "Oh, boy, am I stuffed! That was some good lasagna!"

"Ahem."

Upon hearing the sound of someone clearing their throat, Luffy looked up to see that it was none other than Nami, who smiled down at him.

"Oh, hey, Nami!" Luffy said. "What's up?"

Nami chuckled before she got down on her knees and whispered something in Luffy's ear, causing the captain's face to flush completely red and steam to blow out of his ears and nostrils. He then cleared his throat, attempting to regain his composure before he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off, his body returning to its regular frame as he did so. Then, Nami took him by the hand and led him off to who knows where, but Usopp soon noticed.

"Hey! W-where are you two going?!" Usopp asked. "What about the party?!"

"Uh...just keep having fun without us," Luffy answered. "We'll be right back."

 _"...Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"There they go again. Well, at least this time, they're going somewhere private."_

 _"What do you mean?"_ Kumi asked.

 _"Uh...nothing,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Don't worry about it."_

Kumi only blinked in confusion before she looked around and noticed that somebody appeared to be missing from the banquet.

 _"Hey...where's Aika?"_ the Akita Pup inquired.

 _"...Huh,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"That's a good question. Where is she?"_

XXX

Somewhere in the forest, Aika groaned as she wandered away from the banquet, her arms wrapped around her tummy.

"I think I ate too much," she said, sickly. "I gotta remember that I'm not made of rubber like Big Brother is."

As she walked, though, she suddenly sensed another presence nearby, causing her to look up and gasp silently as she noticed that it was Hoeru, who was walking through the foliage while a bouquet of flowers in her hands.

"Miss Hoeru?" Aika whispered before she began to follow after her. "Where's she going?"

XXX

Meanwhile, Nami had led Luffy into an empty cabin, where they both sat down on a bed. Once inside, there was a bit of an...awkward silence between the two. Luffy twiddled his thumbs while Nami drummed her fingers on the mattress, glancing down at the floor. After what felt like an eternity, the captain finally spoke up.

"So...what's going on?" he asked.

"...I'm just wondering why you haven't made a move yet," Nami answered.

"...Look, Nami," Luffy began, "I missed you and all...but do you really think this is a good time for...well, you know...that? I mean...Sanji could be in serious danger, here."

"I'm not saying I'm not worried about Sanji," Nami replied. "It's just- and I'm not trying to sound selfish or anything- it's just that...I've been going through such a hard time and I _need_ this release! And don't you think you need it, too?"

"...I guess," Luffy admitted, not really looking his navigator in the eye. However, she just smiled before she scooted up closer to Luffy and began to kiss his neck, causing him to let out an involuntary moan.

"N-Nami, no," Luffy said, trying to push her away, but she continued to kiss on his neck and collarbone. "Nami, I mean it! Cut it out, seriously! I...I...unnnnhh...oh, who am I kidding? I want this just as bad as you!" On that, he pulled Nami into an embrace, capturing her lips with his own, and before too long, Nami found herself lying on her back as Luffy's tongue wrestled with hers, their fingers intertwining and her hips and chest grinding up against his own. Soon, Luffy let go of her fingers and began to let his right hand roam down along her gorgeous body, his fingertips exploring every curve from her neck, to her shoulders, her wide hips, and all the way down to her smooth, flawless thighs, which caused Nami to moan into his mouth.

It had been nearly two weeks, and Luffy still hadn't lost his touch.

Soon, the captain broke away from the kiss, gasping for breath, as did Nami, who panted with her cheeks dusted a bright red. Luffy smiled as he looked down at her, licking his lips before he glanced down at her perky bosom: those two luscious melons, just waiting to be fondled and sucked upon. He could even see her hard, erect nipples poking out from under the dress's fabric. He reached down to touch the left can, but Nami grabbed his wrist and began to sat up.

"Ah-ah-ah," she scolded, teasingly. "You know the rules, Luffy~! You know I always have to get my taste, first."

Luffy smirked, knowing exactly what Nami meant. He then sat back on his hands while Nami began to untie his sash, tossing it to the floor once she was finished before she began to unbutton his pants and unzipped his fly, revealing his hard, throbbing Adam's Rod.

"Hello, old friend," Nami grinned as she gripped it. "You miss me?"

She then proceeded to kiss the tip before she licked up and down along the shaft and even all the way to his goose eggs, causing Luffy to moan, pleasantly.

"God, I missed this," he said. "I love you, Nami."

"I love you, too, Luffy," Nami said, her voice muffled by Luffy's schlong in her mouth. "Mmmmph...it's so good...!"

Soon, she started to take the whole thing in her mouth, feeling the tip go down into the back of her throat, which causing her to gag as a reflex, but she kept bobbing her head up and down as he continued to suck on it, and Luffy moaned as he felt his cock getting wet and sticky with pre-cum, and it almost felt like there was more than usual. The only thing Luffy didn't like was that it was so slow, but then again, they had been away from each other for a long time, so it was no wonder Nami was taking her time.

"Ahhh...Nami...!" he moaned her name. "Keep going!"

Nami moaned, herself, as she kept licking and sucking on Luffy's member. After about 15 more seconds, Luffy grunted before he climaxed inside the navigator's mouth, causing her to gag and cough as she pulled away, his hot seed spilling from her lips. However, she only smiled and licked her lips, savoring the taste of his juices before swallowing.

"It's even sweeter than I remember," she said, causing Luffy to smirk at her. "And now that I've had my fun..." She then put her hands on her breasts, which bounced as she held them up, "how about you come and play with the girls~?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Luffy replied as Nami took the same position he did, and he began to untie the strings of her dress.

"Be careful," Nami told him. "This dress is actually a national treasure. I don't think the Minks would like it if it got torn."

"Gotcha," Luffy answered as he carefully pulled the string, causing the dress to come loose and slip off her body, letting her cans bounce freely. Luffy smirked before he began to put his hands upon her ample bust, his fingers squeezing on her nips, which caused her to chew her lip as she held back a moan. However, it didn't stop the tears from coming.

"Damn, you're sensitive, tonight, huh?" Luffy asked, teasingly. "I like that."

"Gimme more...!" Nami pleaded, which caused Luffy to gently push her back down against the bed, his hands fondling her boobs, which caused her to moan as she squeezed her legs together, For added measure, the captain began to kiss on her neck, which caused her to mewl pleasantly like a little kitten as the tears began to fall. Then, as if that wasn't enough, she squeaked as she felt Luffy insert not one, not two, not three, but four fingers inside her womanhood, causing her to moan as she pressed her body up against his chest.

"Luffy~!" she cried. "Oh, my god...! Aaaahhh...!"

"You want this, huh?" Luffy asked, whispering in her ear. "You want this so bad."

"I do...!" Nami whispered. "I really do...!"

"Good...because I'm not done with you, yet," Luffy answered as he began to suck on her right can while fondling her left with his other hand, thrusting his fingers inside her all the while.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhnnn~!" Nami moaned, gritting her teeth. "Ohhhhh...haaaaaaa...! Yes! Yes!"

"Don't fidget too much," Luffy said.

"I can't help it...!" Nami mewled. "It feels so good~!"

Luffy smirked as he continued to tease Nami's womanhood and her cans at the same time, his tongue swirling around her nip in circles while he pinched the other with his right hand while continuing to thrust his left fingers into her hot, wet, slippery pussy. It drove Nami up the wall, making her cry out from the sheer pleasure of it all, no matter how much she tried to be quiet. Luffy knew she couldn't contain herself much longer, but he was trying to take it slow so he could make Nami last a bit longer.

"C...can't...hold it in...!" Nami cried. "I...I'm gonna...aaahh! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Soon, she climaxed, her hot juices spilling out of her and all over Luffy's hand, causing him to pull it out of her before he licked at it and smirked.

"Mmmm...so tasty," he grinned, causing Nami to grin back.

"So...you ready?" she asked.

"You bet your ass I am," Luffy replied, and soon, the two began to strip themselves of their clothing. Then, Luffy pinned Nami against the bed, kissing her neck and collarbone as she moaned loudly. As Luffy pulled down his pants...he soon began to penetrate Nami's hot pussy, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh, god, Luffy~!" she cried.

"Ngh...!" Luffy grunted before he began to move, causing Nami to moan with each thrust he made, and her boobs jiggled up and down with each motion, as well. His thrusts were still quite sloppy, but she didn't care. She was just glad to have this moment with him, again. She noticed that Luffy was going painstakingly slow, but only because it had been such a long time since the last time they did the deed, and he wanted to make sure both he and Nami enjoyed this.

It didn't help that Nami was already so tight, though, her womanhood practically clenching down on Luffy's manhood, which made him grunt as he continued to thrust. Thankfully, she was still a bit slippery from being teased earlier.

"Man, I missed this," Luffy smirked as he kept moving.

"Me, too...!" Nami moaned, wrapping her legs around her captain's waist, squeezing his buttocks with her calves, urging him to go in deeper, which he soon did, causing her to moan in even more pleasure than before. "Ooooooohhhh~!"

"Ngh! Damn, now I know you want this, huh?" Luffy asked as he kept thrusting, and even grinding a little, just to get that extra moan.

"Aaaaaahh~!" cried Nami. "F-faster...!"

"You sure about that?" Luffy asked, causing Nami to nod her head in reply. Soon, he began to pick up the pace, which made her moan louder than before.

"Yes! Yes!" she cried as Luffy kept moving. "More! Gimme more~!"

"You got it," Luffy smirked as he kept on ramming her. "Man, I love hearing you moan like that...drives me crazy!"

"You drive me crazy, too," Nami replied with a smirk of her own, which made Luffy thrust and grind into her even more, causing her to practically scream. "Luffy~!"

"Nami~!" Luffy cried. "Ah, fuck, this feels good!"

"Faster!" Nami urged, causing Luffy to speed up the pace, just a little more. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! AAH!"

"Man...you're so tight...!" Luffy grunted as he kept moving. "Unh...I...I think that I'm about to...!"

"Me, too...!" Nami added. "Just a little bit more!"

Luffy grunted before he kept thrusting and grinding, going faster and deeper and make Nami scream out with each one.

"AAH! AAAH! AAAAAAHH!" Nami screamed. "LUFFY~!"

"NAMI~!" Luffy yelled, and soon enough, they both climaxed. They panted, breathlessly, sweat dripping from their skin as they looked each other in the eye.

"Wow...!" Nami whispered, while Luffy grinned and kissed her on her lips, causing her to hold him close as she returned it before they broke away.

"So...you up for another round?" Luffy asked.

"If us being separated makes you this horny," Nami began, "maybe we should do it more often."

"...You serious?" Luffy asked, almost, causing Nami to laugh.

"Oh, Luffy," she whispered. "What am I gonna do with you?"

With that, they proceed to go into another round of romping.

XXX

Meanwhile, Aika still followed Hoeru into the Whale Forest, keeping a good distance so as not to be noticed. The whole time, she wondered where the Timber Wolf Mink was going. As she did, Hoeru suddenly stopped, causing Aika to gasp silently before she ducked behind some bushes, thinking that she had been caught on to. However, it was soon revealed that that was not the case, for Hoeru soon sat on her knees and placed the flowers on the ground before she put her hands together in prayer. At first, Aika didn't seem to understand, but as she got a closer look, she gasped as she saw why Hoeru had been kneeling.

There, before the Timber Wolf Mink...were rows and rows of headstones, and while most of them were cracked and moss-ridden...these particular two that Hoeru prayed upon looked like they were brand new. It was then that Aika realized...these were the graves of Hoeru's fallen family.

"...Shouldn't you- _teia_ be in bed, by now, child?"

Aika gasped as she saw Hoeru glance back at her.

"...Err...I..." the Honshu Wolf-girl muttered...before she quickly bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry for intruding! ...And...I'm also sorry for your family..."

A pause...but then Hoeru sighed as she looked at her husband and daughter's gravestones.

"...I just thought I'd give them my respects, is all," Hoeru said. "Whenever one of our own falls, we burn their corpses and then make gravestones out of their ashes, since we can't exactly bury them under Zunisha's skin." She then glanced back at Aika. "Although...I can't help thinking that you- _teia_ are here for a different reason other than to give your condolences for the fallen."

"...Umm...well..." Aika murmured. "I was just..."

"Just what?" asked Hoeru. "Spit it out. My patience is wearing thin with you getting tongue-tied."

"...That thing you did!" Aika shouted, suddenly, taking Hoeru by surprise.

"Huh?" Hoeru muttered in confusion. "What thing?"

"That...that sparky thing you do with your hands!" Aika exclaimed. "It was really cool!"

"...You mean Electro?" Hoeru asked. "Well...I suppose it was, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well...it's just that..." Aika mumbled. "You see...I was only wondering if...if..." She then took a deep breath, regaining her composure. "I want you to teach it to me! I want you to teach me Electro!"

Hoeru's eyes went wide while Aika had a determined expression in her eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Yeah, I know, the lemons could've been a little longer. Sorry about that.

Review, please!


	16. Aika's Resolve

**Ch. 16- Aika's Resolve**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?" Hoeru asked in surprise.

"Teach me how to do Electro!" Aika exclaimed. "Please, Miss Hoeru?!"

Hoeru stared at Aika like she was speaking some other language, while the girl glared up at her with a determined expression. Then, the Timber Wolf Mink heaved a sigh.

"Your- _teia_ tenacity is admirable," she began, "but I don't think I can teach you something like that."

"Why not?!" Aika questioned.

"Because Electro isn't some sort of technique you can learn," said Hoeru as she held up her hand, which crackled with electricity. "It is a divine gift that only members of the Mink Tribe can use, and last I checked...you- _teia_ are not a Mink. That's like teaching a human how to do Fishman Karate."

"Actually, I do know a human girl who uses Fishman Karate," Aika pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Hoeru began before she walked off, "because I'm not taking on any pupils. Ever."

"Please!" Aika exclaimed. "You have to teach me! Then I can be able to help out my Big Brother and everyone else in battles!"

"You, actually fight?" Hoeru repeated as she turned to her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you- _teia_ are only just a child! Don't you- _teia_ think you're too young to be getting involved in any kind of battles?!"

"Yeah, I am a kid!" Aika shouted. "But still...I'm a pirate, too!"

Hoeru only stared at Aika...before she sighed.

"Sorry...but I can't help you," she said. "Now leave me alone."

With that, she leapt up into the trees, causing Aika to gasp.

"H-hey!" the young D. Carrier cried as she tried to climb after her. "Come back here! Teach me how to do Electro!"

In the treetop canopy, Hoeru sat in the branches, staring up solemnly at the full moon and the stars above. Her eyes softened with sadness and her ears drooped to the sides of her head as the wind blew softly. A brief flashback showed herself, sitting with a large male Timber Wolf Mink that wore the Guardian uniform, and in her arms was Gyouko, who smiled up at her mother, causing her to nuzzle her affectionately. As the flashback ended, Hoeru shut her eyes as a single tear fell.

"Why are you crying?"

Hoeru gasped as she turned to see Aika, looking at her in concern as she came to stand on the tree branch, causing her to growl at her.

"I thought I told you- _teia_ to leave me alone!" she barked, causing Aika to glare.

"Why are you so mean, all of a sudden?!" Aika asked. "I'm only asking if you were all right!"

A beat passes...but then Hoeru groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"...You even _sound_ like her...!" she whispered.

"Sound like who?" Aika queried.

"My daughter," Hoeru answered. "She was everything to me...and now she's...gone. She was only a child...and yet...!" She then began to sob. "Why...?! Why did she have to die?! She was only a child, and yet she, like my husband, lost her life! She was only an innocent child!"

"...I know how you feel," Aika spoke up. "I lost my Mommy...as well as my whole island, a year ago."

Hoeru gasped silently as she glanced back at the younger D. Carrier, who looked down sadly.

"The Marines just showed up, out of nowhere," Aika began, "and they just started shooting at us. Then there was really big magma guy...and he was destroying everything...my Mommy put me on a boat and sent me away...and all I could do was watch as my home got destroyed...!" She then sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "All I could do was wonder...why did that have to happen to me? What did I ever do to do something like that?"

"...Aika..." Hoeru whispered.

"Anyway," Aika began, "after a while...I met Kumi, and we were held up inside some kind of laboratory. Everyone ignored me and didn't wanna be friends with me because they thought I was strange...and I actually felt like I was going to be alone forever..." she then beamed. "...But then I met my Big Brother! He and everyone else took me and Kumi in when we had nowhere to go! They even protected me from the Marines when they started looking for me, again...even though I still don't know why...that's why...that's why...!" She then clenched her fists. "That's why I have to get stronger! So I don't have to be a burden to anybody! I wanna get stronger so my Big Brother and everyone else don't have to worry about protecting me all the time...because they've already done so much for me!"

Hoeru gaped at Aika in surprise, while the latter looked down with her fists at her sides, trying to fight back her tears.

"I...I don't want them to regret this," she said. "I don't want them to think that taking me in was a mistake for them! That's why I'm trying so hard! I don't wanna hold anybody back from their dreams!" She then sniffled as she screwed her eyes shut. "My Big Brother...is gonna be the next King of the Pirates...how can he do that when he's too busy protecting me?!"

Down below the tree...Blizzard and Kumi happened to be sitting at the bottom, listening to Aika's speech. The former had a stoic expression while the latter blinked up, sadly, as she sat on Blizzard's head.

 _"Oh, Aika,"_ Kumi muttered in concern.

XXX

At the cabin, Luffy and Nami were lying in bed together, under the covers...their bodies completely bare as the former snored while holding the latter close to him, causing her to smile as she rested her head on his chest.

XXX

The Straw Hats were still enjoying the party, along with the Guardians and the Heart Pirates, with Law and Jupiter sneering in annoyance.

XXX

Robin blinked as she tried to keep from nodding off, but then Brook put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, causing her to sit up with her eyes wide while Franky was already beginning to doze off.

XXX

Hoeru stared at Aika, who was shaking as she clenched her fists at her sides, biting her lip as she bowed her head, her tears threatening to fall from her eyes...but then, the former heaved a sigh.

"I guess I can't argue with that," she said, causing Aika to gasp. "Fine. I'll take you- _teia_ on as my pupil."

"Y...you will?!" Aika asked, her face beaming in delight.

"Why not?" Hoeru inquired with a smile. "It'll at least give me something to do." She then got up and headed down the tree. "Come."

"You mean we're starting, already?!" Aika asked. "Wow! Thanks, Miss Hoeru!"

Hoeru chuckled as she glanced back at Aika..and for a moment, she could've sworn she saw the face of her daughter smiling at her, which caused her to gasp silently...but then she smiled as she and Aika kept walking into the forest together. As for Blizzard and Kumi, the former grinned before he turned and walked away, heading back to the Whale Forest to rejoin the party.

 _"You gotta admire that girl's resolve,"_ Blizzard said.

 _"That's my Aika!"_ Kumi beamed.

XXX

The next morning, as the sun began to rise into the sky...

"Ahh...here, at last, and with the rise of dawn, as well!"

It is revealed that Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Bariete had made it to the top of Zou, using a crudely made tiger as a means to get there, thanks to Kanjuro's powers.

"We have arrived!" exclaimed Kin'emon.

"Alas, here we are, atop Zou!" shouted Kanjuro. "Ahh...it was a journey of many trials and travails...but no longer!"

On the ground, Robin, Franky, and Brook lie on the ground, asleep due to being awake almost all night, trying to keep an eye out for the samurai.

"Luffy-dono must have been fretting greatly about us," Kin'emon said. "'Tis a shame to trouble them so! They must have been waiting for a long time!"

"Thank you for your hard work, Torasaburo," said Kanjuro to the tiger doodle. "You may return to being a painting, now!"

Torasaburo nodded his head at this.

"Now then, Monkey Fellow," said Kin'emon to Bariete, "you have told us nothing, yet. We only seek a warrior known as Raizo and-"

"E-ete!" Bariete stammered before he began to back away. "I...I DON'T KNOW!"

He cried before he turned and ran off.

"Ah! Wait!" Kin'emon called as he and Kanjuro ran after him. "Come back! Where are you going?!"

"Wait, young monkey!" shouted Kanjuro. "You must show us the way!"

"Haa! Haa!" Bariete panted as he ran on all fours. "I have to report this at once! It's ape-alling! It's bananas! It's...SAMURAI!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Short chapter is short.

Review, please!


	17. Dog vs Cat

**Ch. 17- Dog vs. Cat**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Early the next morning...

"Hey, guys, wake up! We got a problem! Somehow, Kin'emon and Kanjuro managed to get up here!"

Robin, Franky, and Brook panted as they made a mad dash for Kurau City, having just woken up from their slumber and noticed the tiger drawing that Kanjuro made.

"I can't believe how careless we were," Robin began, "falling asleep like that."

"Let us not blame ourselves," Brook said. "At any rate, the Mokomo Dukedom fell into ruin over this unfamiliar samurai known as Raizo! If the samurai searching for Raizo should happen across the Minks, the result will no less be disastrous!"

"Then let's get our asses in gear!" Franky shouted as the sound of a bell chiming was heard. "Hey, what's that?! Sounds like a bell!"

"Oh, dear," Robin muttered. "Is that what I think it is?"

XXX

Up on Kurau City's gate, Bariete was ringing the bell, vigorously.

"It's a lemur-gency!" he shouted. "Samurai are ape-on us! I repeat, samurai are a-monk us!"

XXX

In the Rightflank Fortress, Inuarashi and his musketeers were moving out towards the city at the sound of the bell chiming.

"Bariete is ringing the bell in town, Your Grace!" exclaimed the Goat Mink guard.

"I am well aware!" Inuarashi answered. "We must leave for the city, immediately! Those of you who are mobile enough to walk, follow me!"

"Yes, Your Grace!" called the other Minks.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Kin'emon and Kanjuro looked up in confusion upon hearing the bell ring.

"Quite a raucous bell," Kanjuro mused. "I wonder what it could be."

"Might it not be to alert others to the presence of visitors?" asked Kin'emon. "Perhaps the inhabitants are preparing a grand welcome for us!"

"Quite possible," said Kanjuro.

"But according to what Law- _dono_ said," Kin'emon began, "it seems the 'man-hating' type of Zou refers to the Minks after all. Has that been the rumor for the rest of the world all along...or only recently?"

"Father! Kanjuro!"

The two samurai looked up to see Momonosuke, in his human form, appear before them.

"Ah! Momonosuke!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Kanjuro!" Momonosuke said. "I'm relieved to see you alive and well!"

"As I am relieved to see you, young Momonosuke," Kanjuro replied. "I am sorry to worry you, so...but tell us, why are you alone? And where are Luffy- _dono_ and his cohorts?"

XXX

In the Whale Forest, Hoeru was sitting in a tree branch...with Aika curled up next to her, asleep. The female Timber Wolf Mink sleepily opened her right eye as she glanced down at the slumber 6-year-old, and then smiled as she gently pet her head. However, her ears twitched as she heard the clanging of the bell, prompting her to look down and spot her comrades, racing through the forest. She gasped before she looked towards the direction of Kurau City, then she growled as she grabbed her sword and leaped off the tree branch, causing Aika to yelp as she woke up, almost falling out of the tree.

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she noticed Hoeru leave. "M-Miss Hoeru? Hey, where are you going?!"

Hoeru was too far out of earshot to hear her, causing Aika to gasp before she looked back at where the other Straw Hats were supposed to be resting.

XXX

Concurrently, inside the cabin in the Whale Forest, Luffy was still snoring on the bed while Nami lied her head on his chest, the latter making a groan as she woke up to the sound of the bell.

"What the...?" she muttered.

"Hey, Luffy! Nami! Wake up, we got a problem!"

Without warning, Usopp pushed the door open, causing Luffy and Nami to gasp as they sat up, the latter covering her bare breasts with the blankets. As for Usopp, he gaped at the two before covering his eyes.

"Oh, my good lord," he muttered. "Seriously, you two?!"

"What's going on?" Zoro asked as he looked inside, only to notice the nude captain and navigator, which only caused him to scowl. "Really?"

"Yes, Zoro, really," Luffy replied.

 _"Hey, what's the hold up, in here-"_ Blizzard started as he came in, only to freeze when he saw his master and his fiance in the bed. _"Oh, my god, no wonder it stinks in here."_

"Look, is there a reason you guys barged in on us?!" Luffy questioned.

"Kin'emon and Kanjuro are here!" Zoro replied. "They came sometime around dawn!"

"Nekomamushi took his troops and is headed to Kurau City as we speak!" Usopp added.

"Oh, does that mean another feast?" Luffy asked.

"No, Luffy!" Nami barked. "Don't you get it?! The country is in ruins and the Minks almost died because of some guy looking for their friend! If the Minks see the samurai, do you know what'll happen?!"

"...Ohh...right," Luffy muttered in realization.

"Hey, guys!" Aika called out as she and Kumi approached the cabin. "Did you hear that bell?! ...Hey, what are you all looking at-"

"AAH!" Usopp shrieked as he grabbed them and carried them away. "NO! THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE SEEN BY THE EYES OF CHILDREN!"

"Put your clothes back on, fix your hair, and let's go...!" Zoro whispered through grit teeth before he ran off, leaving Luffy and Nami alone in the bed.

"...Soooo..." Nami began, "worth it?"

"Yes," Luffy grinned without hesitation.

XXX

"MROOOOOOWWWRRGH!" roared Nekomamushi as he led his Guardians toward Kurau City. "Where are the intruders?!"

"We've already scouts looking around in the city!" answered a Buffalo Mink.

 **WHUP!** Pedro jumped high into the air and landed on the rooftop of a building, looking around with a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"See anything, Pedro?!" Nekomamushi asked.

"Nothing yet, Master!" Pedro answered, but then, he seemed to spot something up ahead, which caused him to gasp. "Oh, no...MASTER! PULL BACK, IMMEDIATELY!"

"Eh?" Nekomamushi muttered. "What kinda nonsense are you spouting, Pedro...?" He trailed off, though...when Inuarashi soon came into his sights, riding on the back of a Croccy. Soon, both rulers locked eyes...lightning sparking between them.

"Uh-oh," Hoeru murmured with dread. "Not good."

"Master, please!" cried Roddy. "Don't be hasty!"

"Calm down, Your Grace!" pleaded Sicilian.

At that moment, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke had arrived.

"Hmm?" Kin'emon hummed. "What's this? It seems to be a-"

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"GRAB 'EM, QUICK!"

 **WHAM!** All of a sudden, the samurai and samurai's son were suddenly tackled and pinned to the ground by the Straw Hats (Luffy and Nami thankfully fully dressed)! Well, Kin'emon and Kanjuro were pinned. Momonosuke had his mouth covered by Aika...which caused him to blush.

"Man, that was close," Usopp whispered.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kin'emon questioned. "Unhand us, this instant!"

"Will you be quiet?!" Zoro asked, softly. "Seriously, don't make this harder than it is!"

"We're sorry about this, you guys," Chopper added. "Seriously."

"Just keep a low profile, got it?" asked Franky in a hushed voice.

"We're sorry about this, Nami," Robin said, softly. "We tried to stay up and keep watch but-"

"No need to apologize," Nami replied. "Let's just get them outta here."

"Momo," Aika began, "listen, don't take this the wrong way, but we gotta take you, Mr. Kanjy, and your daddy back to the _Sunny_ , now, okay?"

Meanwhile, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi had confronted each other, both glaring deathly at one another, despite the pleas of their respective armies.

"So...how many years has it been, you damned monster cat?" asked Inuarashi. "If you ask me, you look uglier than normal."

"And it looks like you- _gara_ have one less leg," quipped Nekomamushi. "It's an improvement if you ask me."

"What do we do?!" asked one of the Musketeers. "We gotta stop them, somehow!"

 _Flashback_

During the time Jack invaded Zou, he was seen confronting Inuarashi, who had been crucified and was horrifically beaten and bloodied.

"Tell me where Raizo is, you damned dog!" Jack demanded. "I know he's here!"

"I keep telling you," Inuarashi coughed, "there is nobody of that name here! Now leave!"

 **SHUNK!** The duke grunted in pain as he felt Jack stab his left leg with his shotel.

"Either you tell me," Jack threatened, "or you lose leg...what's it gonna be, Dog King?!"

"...Heh," Inuarashi smirked. "It seems...I'll be going around one-legged from now on."

 _Flashback end  
_  
Inuarashi eyed the stump that remained of Nekomamushi's left arm.

"It appears you have lost a paw," he mused. "Sounds to me you are no longer useful in a fight...although it hasn't stopped you from eating lasagna, I see."

Nekomamushi growled viciously, baring his fangs and his fur bristling.

 _Flashback_

"Killing li'l Gyouko wasn't enough for ya, was it?!" Nekomamushi questioned. "You just have to keep torturing the innocent folks of this country, huh?! We keep tellin' ya, there's nobody named Raizo here, so go away! What would somebody from Wano Country be doin' here, anyways?! You spread your damned gas...and only harm those who had been weakened by it...YOU LOW-LIVES! YOU'RE ALL WORSE THAN SCUM!" On that, he struggled to break free of his shackles.

"M-Master...!" Pedro groaned.

"Master, no...!" Hoeru rasped.

"Not good!" cried one of the Beast Pirates. "He's trying to break free of the chains!"

"We need more gas!" shouted another.

"That's right!" Nekomamushi barked. "Don't waster your time on my Guardians or the townsfolk! Turn those spears of yours on me! Gimme your best shot...AND I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW FLIMSY THOSE STICKS OF YOURS ARE!"

On that, the Beast Pirates roared as they charged at Nekomamushi...with their spears aimed at him.

 _Flashback end_

"...It's a shame, really," said Nekomamushi, "that you- _gara_ only got away with one leg! I actually wouldn't have minded if ya died! Who ever heard of a country with two kings?!"

"Stop it!" cried a Horse Mink. "Please!"

"Master, please don't!" Hoeru shouted.

"Then perhaps it's time we settled this!" Inurashi declared as he put his hand upon his rapier. "Let us send one of us to the gates of hell!"

"Time for you to die, fleabag!" yelled Nekomamushi as he spun his spear.

"What in blazes?!" Kin'emon questioned as he peeked from around the corner. "Why are they fighting?!"

"No!" cried Usopp. "Please, Kin'emon, don't go out there!"

At that moment, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi fiercely clashed, the shockwave from their weapons powerful enough to send their respective armies flying away, but at that moment, Kin'emon came out, despite Usopp's desperate efforts to hold him back.

"CEASE THIS MEANINGLESS SQUABBLE AT ONCE!" shouted Kin'emon.

"No, don't!" Usopp begged. "Why the hell are you shouting?!"

That's when Pedro spotted him and the Straw Hats.

"Hmm?" the Jaguar Mink questioned. "Is that...a samurai?!"

This exclamation caused the Minks to turn their attention to Kin'emon, whom Usopp still clung to in a desperate attempt to keep him from getting noticed.

"You see that?!" Usopp questioned. "They see you, now! Quick! Run away before they kill you!"

"Unhand me!" Kanjuro cried as he pulled himself out of Franky's grasp and ran out into the open, along with Momonosuke. "Please!"

"No, wait!" Franky pleaded. "Don't go out there!"

"Momo, no!" yelled Aika. "Not you, too!"

"Don't you understand?!" Usopp asked. "You'll be killed!" He then turned to the two kings. "Nekomamushi, Inuarashi, please! I know this looks bad, but please, don't hurt them!"

"Citizens of Zou!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "I am a servant of Kozuki Clan, Kin'emon! My cohort, Kanjuro, and I have come in search of our comrade, Raizo! Is he not here?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Usopp and Chopper screamed. "IT'S BECAUSE HE'S NOT HERE THAT THIS COUNTRY WAS RUINED!"

 _"Here it comes!"_ Blizzard said, dreadfully.

"Cover your eyes, girls!" Nami said as she covered Aika and Kumi's eyes. "This won't be pretty!"

A pause...but then...Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and all the Minks...dropped down on their knees with tears in their eyes.

"We...we've waited for you...for such a long time...!" Inuarashi whispered, while Nekomamushi choked back a sob.

"...Eh?" the Straw Hats muttered in confusion.

"...Master Raizo...is alive and well!" Inuarashi declared as he, Nekomamushi, and the rest of the Minks bowed their heads, while the Straw Hats gaped in complete and utter shock...well, Zoro wasn't gaping, but he was still just as shocked as the others.

 _"...You're kidding me,"_ Blizzard whispered. **"You have GOT to be kidding me!"**

Luffy was in so much shock, he just fell down on his rump.

"So Raizo is safe," Kin'emon smiled. "I am jubilant to hear that!"

Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and their subjects grinned at the samurai.

"H-hey, wait a minute!" Usopp cried. "I don't get it! You mean...all along...Raizo was here?! And you guys knew about it?!"

The Minks just smiled, as if everything was right with the world.

"But...BUT YOU ALL COULD'VE DIED!" yelled Usopp, tearfully. "Wasn't it because of Raizo...THAT THIS 1,000-YEAR-OLD COUNTRY FELL TO RUIN?!"

Nami only sniffled as she wiped her teary eyes.

"Dummies...!" she whispered.

"We're sorry to have kept this a secret from you- _gara_ ," Nekomamushi said as he gave Usopp's head a light pat. "You see, for a long time, now, the Minks have had a friendship with the Kozuki Clan of Wano Country. No matter what happens to us...we'd never rat out a friend of ours to the enemy! MROWROWROW!"

Luffy blinked at the Minks...but then a broad smile appeared on his face as he laughed. Aika smiled as she watched this revelation unfold...but then, she seemed to tense up before she glanced over at Hoeru, who was smiling, just like her fellow Minks. However...Aika noticed something that no one else did: Hoeru's fists were balled up so tightly...that blood started to seep from her palm.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Okay, the prompt will be next for sure. I've just been going through some personal crap for a while.

Review, please!


	18. Raizo of the Mist

**Ch. 18- Raizo of the Mist**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the false update, earlier. That was merely a test to see if the site wasn't glitching anymore.

* * *

Somewhere out at sea, a fleet of huge ships are seen sailing through the waters...the flagship being in the shape of a woolly mammoth.

"What do you idiots think?! Do I look dead to you?!"

"Absolutely not, sir!"

"Yeah, you look very much alive...Master Jack!"

Indeed, it was Jack...very much alive and well, although his torso and arms were covered in bandages, and he held a newspaper, which looked very small compared to his huge body. The newspaper article read "Jack the Drought of the Beast Pirates Shot Down by Marines! Claimed to be Dead!". In his silent fury...he torn the tiny newsprint in half.

"No one kills Jack the Drought," Jack said as he sat in his chain. "Jack the Drought...brings death!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back in Kurau City...

"I am grateful to you all!" Kin'emon exclaimed as he stripped himself of his shirt. "And now...observe!" On his back, there was a tattoo of a crane with a sun in the middle of its chest, and around it was a wide circle, and four sprout-like symbols that point in each ordinal direction. Seeing it caused the Minks to gasp in awe.

"It's the real thing, all right!" spoke Sicilian.

"Just like the mark on Raizo!" Wanda added. "It is the official crest of the Kozuki Clan!"

"Koe...zooky?" Luffy repeated. "What the heck's that supposed to mean?"

 _"Sounds like some kind of important surname,"_ Blizzard answered. _"All in all, I call it a big relief."_

 _"You can say that again,"_ Kumi added.

"This whole time, they actually knew each other," said Franky.

"And here we were, worried about a clash with the Minks!" Usopp added in exasperation.

"It couldn't be helped," Robin said. "After all, we didn't know, either."

"I heard that Doggy Storm and Kitty Snake have the crest, too," Aika spoke up, sitting next to Nami.

"I guess that means that the bond between this Kozuki Clan and the Minks are deeper than we realize," Nami speculated.

"I will be honest, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi," Kin'emon said as he put his shirt back on, "I am quite surprised to see that your are both alive and well!"

"Well, it was certainly a close call," Inuarashi began, "but we needed to wait here, based on the pact of that day."

"Exactly!" Nekomamushi exclaimed. "We knew we would meet you- _gara_ again!"

"Hey, you damned monster cat!" Inuarash barked as he grabbed his sword. "I was the one talking to Kin'emon!"

"Oh, yeah?!" hissed Nekomamushi. "Well, I thought he'd get sick of talkin' with you- _gara_!"

"Not again!" cried Wanda. "Please, my lords, be calm! Our long awaited visitors are here, and-"

"You- _gara_ are finished here!" Inuarashi barked. "Now get lost!"

"Why don't you get lost before I make you?!" Nekomamushi questioned.

"INUARASHI! NEKOMAMUSHI!" shouted Momonosuke. "STOP THIS SENSELESS QUARRELING!"

The two kings of Zou looked over to the small Wano child, who looked like he was trying to hold back tears...but failing.

"You two...were such close friends, before," the boy said. "Why would you ever want to fight to the death?!"

"Er...well..." Inuarashi stammered.

"I forbid you both from fighting again!" Momonosuke ordered, tears spilling out at full force. "Especially if what happened to my Father is the cause! If he saw you acting like this, he would be very ashamed of you both!"

Inuarashi and Nekomamushi both gasped silently before they looked down, their faces full of guilt and remorse.

"...Lord Oden..." Nekomamushi whispered.

"Uh...Momo?" asked Aika. "What did you mean by 'father'?"

"Yeah, your dad's right there!" Usopp added, pointing to Kin'emon...who, for some reason, was looking down in anguish, as was Kanjuro.

"FORGIVE US!" Inuarashi and Nekomamushi cried as they both bowed their heads before Momonosuke.

"I am deeply ashamed, Lord Momonosuke!" Inuarash shouted.

"Same here!" Nekomamushi lamented.

The Minks could only gawk in confusion and bewilderment as their kings prostrated before the boy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" asked Sicilian. "Our kings...bowing their heads?!"

"Master Nekomamushi never bows his head to anybody!" Pedro added. "At least, not as far as I know!"

"...It is as Lord Momonosuke says," Kin'emon spoke up, causing everyone, including the Straw Hats, to glance at him. "Forgive us for deceiving you...but seeing as how you are also our trusted allies and saviors, despite the fact that you are pirates...it is time you, as well, knew the truth. Lord Momonosuke...is not my son, at all."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!" the Straw Hats, except Zoro and Robin, questioned in shock.

"Standing before you," Kin'emon began, "is the heir to Kozuki Oden, the great Daimyo of Kuri in the Land of Wano: Lord Kozuki Momonosuke!"

Hearing this caused the Minks to gasp in disbelief.

"The heir of the Kozuki Clan?!" asked Pedro. "Lord Oden's son?!"

"Forgive us for not realizing it, sooner!" cried Roddy.

"Meaning that to us, including Inuarashi and Nekomamushi," Kin'emon declared, "he is our liege! However, revealing his identity on our travels would bring down enemies upon us, so we enacted a ruse to pretend to be father and son!" He then glanced at the Straw Hats. "I did trust you to keep our secret, but I missed the right opportunity to reveal all. Forgive me."

"So you two aren't family, after all?!" Luffy asked.

"But they look so alike," Brook pointed out.

 _"Yeah, they're both a couple of pervs,"_ Blizzard muttered in irritation.

"I am sorry for lying to you," Momonosuke apologized. "I am actually a very important person!"

"Wow, Momo!" Aika exclaimed. "So...I guess you're like a prince or something, huh? That's so cool."

"Eh, whatever," Luffy shrugged as he picked his nose.

"What do you mean by that, you booger-picking ape?!" Momonosuke questioned. "You should prostrate yourself before me when you speak to me!"

"Yeah, right!" Luffy barked as he squeezed the boy's face. "Who says we gotta change how we act, just because you're some fancy-ass little punk?! You're still a little wuss who's afraid of heights!"

"I told you, you brazen lout!" shouted Momonosuke. "A warrior fears nothing!"

Soon, he and Luffy got into it, again, just like on Dressrosa.

"There they go again," said Kin'emon. "Well, they are our saviors."

"You cannot expect pirates to have manners," Kanjuro pointed out. "At least it is a good distraction for him, perhaps?"

"Oh, Princess Aika!" Momonosuke cried as he hugged Aika. "Your brother is truly a beast!"

"Umm...Momo?" Aika asked as she glanced at Luffy, whose eyes were flashing viciously red. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you."

"So, Momo, your father is a great lord, isn't he?" Nami inquired. "I bet you guys have a mansion full of treasure, right?"

"DON'T YOU START!" Usopp and Zoro barked.

"Okay, okay, I won't!" Nami cried. "Sheesh!"

"To think," Momonosuke began, "it's only been a few months since then. I suppose the liveliness of those folks has been a blessing to him."

"Cat," Inuarashi started, "let's have a ceasefire. If we let this drag on, it will only pain Lord Momonosuke more."

"Only for the sake of our liege!" Nekomamushi replied, smoking his pipe. "I might share my words with you- _gara_ , you flea-bitten hound, but not my sympathies!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Inuarashi concurred...before the two reluctantly shook hands, causing everyone to gasp.

"It's a miracle!" exclaimed Wanda. "The King of Day and the King of Night, brought together by the power of the Kozuki!"

"The two kings have made peace!" declared Pedro, causing everyone to cheer.

"I think I'm about to cry!" said a Bloodhound Mink.

"This is the greatest day in the history of Mink-kind!" added a Donkey Mink.

XXX

A little while later, in the Guardians' Dwelling of Whale Forest, the Straw Hats, as well as Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke, and even more surprising, Law and Jupiter, were climbing up the giant Whale Tree.

"Just remember the order of the vines," Nekomamushi began, "and it'll getcha all the way to the top!"

"So this where Raizo the ninja is?!" Luffy asked, sitting on the King of Night's bushy tail.

"That's right," Inuarashi answered.

"I can't wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "Nin-nin!"

"Yeah, ninja!" Chopper cheered, sitting on Nekomamushi's mane.

"All right! Show us the ninja!" Usopp added, doing some kind of hand sign.

"Urrrrgh..." Momonosuke groaned. "I feel as though my stomach is doing loops."

"You can wait down below, if you wish, Lord Momonosuke," said Kin'emon.

"No thank you," Momonosuke replied, "but I will be fine...the higher we get to the whale, the louder the voice I hear."

"Hahaha!" Kin'emon laughed. "You truly are your father's son!"

"There was another man who said much the same thing," Inuarashi pointed out.

"Yeah," agreed Nekomamushi. "That reminded me of him, too.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled, sitting on Blizzard's back. "This is gonna be so cool! I get to meet a real live ninja!" However, she suddenly gasped as she looked back and saw Hoeru...who was quietly trailing behind the group, her eyes covered by her bangs.

 _"What's the matter, Aika?"_ Kumi asked. _"Everything okay?"_

"...It's Miss Hoeru," Aika whispered. "She's actually been following us for a while, but she hasn't said a word."

 _"Really?"_ Kumi asked as she looked back at the Timber Wolf Mink. "Huh...that is weird. Maybe she wants to see the ninja, too!"

"I don't think so, Kumi," Aika replied. "Earlier, when we found out that Mr. Raizo was here all along...I noticed that while she may've been smiling with everyone else...I sensed a burning anger inside her."

 _"Anger?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"Why would she be angry?"_

"I don't know," Aika said, "but I have a bad feeling."

Soon, the group made it to the base of the Whale Tree's tail fin, which was the top, and they found a large entrance waiting for them.

"There's a secret entrance here?!" Luffy asked. "So cool!"

"And hidden doors after," Nekomamushi added. "Ya'd never even know it, would ya?"

Soon, the group entered a secret tunnel and began walking down a hidden staircase.

"Careful, now," Nekomamushi advised. "These stairs last awhile."

As they walked, the Straw Hats gasped silently as they heard the sound of screams echoing from the tunnel's depths.

"Uh...hey," Nami said. "This place isn't...haunted or something, is it?"

"All will be explained, shortly," Inuarashi reassured. "Just keep walking."

Soon, the group made it down to the very bottom.

"Well, here we are!" Nekomamushi announced.

"Nekomamushi! There you are!" a voice shouted.

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered as he jumped off Nekomamushi and ran forward, along with Chopper, Usopp, and Aika. "All right, we get to see the ninja! WHOO-HOO! Ninja, nin..." He then balked, abruptly, causing Usopp, Chopper, and Aika to bump into him from behind. "What the what?!"

In front of them, chained to a giant, red stone block with certain characters engraved in it...was Raizo of the Mist, a ninja from Wano...although he was definitely NOT what the group was expecting. Instead of being slender and lean, Raizo was actually quite large, about as tall as Kin'emon, and his head was completely disproportionate to the rest of his stocky-looking body. His hair was styled in a way that looked like sex antennae, three at each side, similar to Gedatsu's, and a small point sticking out of the top of his scalp, as well as a widow's peak. He also had lightning bolt-shaped eyebrows, sideburns on his jaws, and a crescent moon-shaped scar on his forehead. His attire consisted of the typical ninja shozoku robe.

Simply put: Raizo was definitely not a handsome fellow.

"Why did you not hand me to your foes?!" questioned Raizo, tearfully. "Everyone who brought my food was covered in bandages! They told me that the country was safe...but how do I know it is not a lie?! If you really are lying to me, know that you have earned the wrath of Raizo!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky shrieked. "HE'S NOT WHAT I WAS EXPECTING AT ALL!"

 _"My god, he's hideous!"_ Blizzard exclaimed.

"...My dreams have been dashed," Aika muttered, dismally.

 _"What's that supposed to mean?!"_ Kumi asked.

"Wha-?!" Raizo questioned. "Who goes there?!"

"Raizo!" Momonosuke, Kin'emon, and Kanjuro exclaimed

"Ah!" cried Raizo. "Kin'emon, Kanjuro! And Lord Momonosuke, as well! You are all alive and well!"

"...That...on the wall," Robin whispered as she stared up at the chamber wall, "is that the Kozuki Clan crest?!" She then looked at the stone. "And is that...?! I...I've never seen one so red, before!"

"That's right!" Nekomamushi answered. "That there's a Poneglyph!"

"The crest has been here for centuries," said Inuarashi, "and I know about you- _gara_ , Nico Robin! I've heard that the people of Ohara deciphered these ancient runes."

"Why is it red, though?" Robin queried.

"Ah, yes," Inuarashi replied. "It has a different usage, apparently. Can you read it?"

"Yes...may I?" Robin asked.

"Please do," Inuarashi said.

"Thank you," Robin nodded her head grateful.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, and Aika stared up at Raizo, who only blinked in confusion.

"What is it with you people?" asked the ninja. "Why do you all stare at me so intently?!"

"Are you really a ninja, mister?" Aika asked, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

"What?!" Raizo questioned. "How rude!"

"Raizo, meet our saviors," Kanjuro began, "the Straw Hat Pirates."

"WHAT?!" Raizo exclaimed in shocked. "PIRATES?! EVEN THE CHILD?!"

"Hey, if you're a ninja, can you throw some shuriken?" asked Luffy.

"How about a kunai knife?!" Aika asked.

"Can you stand under a waterfall?" Usopp queried.

"Do some jutsu!" Chopper exclaimed. "Please~?!"

"What manner of pirates are these?!" Raizo asked. "They come, bombarding me with ridiculous requests like children!"

"It's not that we're pirates, brother," Franky answered. "Don't you know? Boys...and apparently, even girls, love ninjas!"

"GAH!" Raizo cried in shock. "Y-you are making me blush!"

"Hey, do you have a kunoichi for a girlfriend?!" Usopp asked.

"Have you ever jumped over bamboo stalks?!" Luffy piped up.

"Show me and Jupiter the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Law spoke up, and Jupiter nodded his head in agreement.

"How about you hide behind the ceiling and get stabbed by a spear?" Zoro inquired.

"Hold a scroll in your mouth and go 'nin-nin'!" Aika chirped. "C'mon! Please?!"

"STOP YOUR INSIDIOUS NOISE!" Raizo barked. "DON'T PUSH THOSE BLATANT STEREOTYPES ONTO ME!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the group questioned.

"Ninja do not say 'nin-nin'!" Raizo continued. "Those ninja are just fabrications of your imagination!"

"But Mr. Kin said you are a ninja," Aika said, sadly.

"Actually, I think he might've gotten confused," Usopp said. "I mean, seriously! Look at his face!"

"Yes, I'm afraid your Tengu friend has a point," said Raizo. "I never really got far with any kunoichi because of- WAIT A MINUTE! DON'T BRING THAT UP!" He then turned away. "Listen here, you lot! A shinobi is the master of a quiet, but strong heart! One who lives in the shadows does not simply display his skills to others!" He looked back at the quartet...only to see them sulking on the floor.

"...You're lame," Aika said, causing Raizo to gasp...before he looked down with a bit of reluctance.

"Oh, very well!" he shouted before threw down a ball...which exploded into a cloud of smoke. "Smoke Escape Jutsu!"

With that, he suddenly disappeared as the smoke dissipated, leaving behind only a leaf.

"Hey!" Aika cried. "W-where'd he go?!"

"He vanished!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Just like a real ninja!" Chopper added.

"I have not vanished, young ones!" Raizo's voice called out. "Look behind you!"

Usopp turned around, only to shriek as he saw the ninja appear abruptly behind him.

"HOLY CRAP!" he cried.

"Here I am!" called a second Raizo, hanging from the ceiling.

"And here!" added a third, standing beside Blizzard, who yelped in surprise.

"And here!" exclaimed a fourth Raizo, who stood next to Nami.

"WAH!" cried the navigator.

"Wow! He's everywhere!" an amazed Aika shouted.

"...Is this...the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" Law whispered.

 _"As homely-looking as he is,"_ Jupiter began, "you have to admit...this is only something we'd witness once in a lifetime."

"So cool!" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, and Aika exclaimed.

"You really want to know if I am a ninja?!" Raizo asked before he began throw several shuriken. "FLOWER SHURIKEN!"

 **SHUNK!** The shuriken stuck to the wall, spelling out the kanji for "shinobi", to the Childish Quartet's amazement.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" they shouted.

"I may be invisible to women," Raizo began as he did a frontward somersault, "but I am invincible as a ninja!" He then stood before the group, holding a scroll in his mouth. "Raizo of the Mist is upon the scene! NIN-NIN!"

"RAIZO~!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper sobbed, completely in awe.

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she clapped her hands. "Bravo, bravo!"

"Well, at least they had fun," Nami smiled.

"Indeed," Robin concurred.

"...Enough of this foolishness."

The group turned to see Hoeru...who, for some reason, had her broadsword out.

"M-Miss Hoeru?" asked Aika, concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"...Hoeru," Inuarashi began, glaring at the Timber Wolf Mink's sword, "why is it that you- _gara_ have your blade brandished?"

"...Why?" Hoeru asked as she raised her head, slightly, revealing her eye glaring dangerously at Raizo. "I came here...to take HIS head!"

Before anyone could even process what she said, Hoeru lunged for the ninja, who cried out in surprise as he stumbled back, while the sword-wielding Timber Wolf Mink prepared to swing her blade!

"I may know of the bond between the Kozuki Clan and my people, but I no longer care!" Hoeru shouted. "You- _teia_ will feel the sting of the my revenge! DIE, RAIZO OF THE MIST!"

"NO!" Momonosuke cried out in horror as Hoeru brought her sword down...and following that was the sound of blood squirting into the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	19. Pierce Me

**Ch. 19- Pierce Me**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

The entire chamber was thick with tension as everyone gaped in shock, while Hoeru seethed angrily, holding her broadsword in her hands. However...her blade did not strike Raizo, for he was on the ground, his mouth agape and his breath hitched. Why? Because between them...was Luffy, who had grabbed the blade of Hoeru's sword with his bare hand, but in doing so, his palm ended up getting cut, and blood was trickling down the open wound.

"L-Luffy- _dono_...!" Kin'emon whispered.

"Big Brother!" Aika exclaimed.

"...What the HELL," Luffy started as he wrenched the sword out of Hoeru's hands, causing it to land on the floor with a loud clang, "are you doing?!"

"Hoeru..." Inuarashi muttered.

"...What am I doing?" Hoeru asked before she grabbed Luffy by his cardigan and pulled him close to her face. "I'm trying to avenge my family, that's what!"

"Your family?" Usopp repeated before he gasped. "Oh, yeah...your husband and kid both died."

"Now hold on a minute!" Franky exclaimed. "What does your family have to do with attacking the ninja?!"

"Yes!" added Kanjuro. "This sounds like nothing but complete nonsense!"

"...You don't know anything," Hoeru hissed as she pointed an accusing finger at Raizo. "It's because of him...that Jack came here. It's because of him that Jack had my daughter my an example by killing her! It's because of him that Jack's accursed gas bomb killed Lobo! It's because of him that I suffered! Don't you understand?! Because we harbored him,my family's blood was needlessly shed! IT'S HIS FAULT! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!"

Raizo gasped in horror before he glanced to Inuarashi and Nekomamushi.

"Is...is it true?!" he asked. "Did her family really perish at the hands of your enemies?!"

"...Yeah...she did," Nekomamushi confirmed.

"That is why I must take your- _teia_ head," Hoeru hissed as she grabbed her sword and pointed it at Raizo. "You...you've caused me nothing but suffering! This allegiance between us Minks and Kozuki is nothing but a farce! I would've gladly suffered any wounds for you...but when my family died, it was more than I could take! It hurt worse than the spears that those damned Beast Pirates kept skewering my back with!"

"Miss Hoeru..." Aika muttered, sadly.

"Now hold on!" Nami cried. "I know you suffered a lot during the time Jack invaded, but don't take it out on Raizo!"

"Yeah! This is crazy!" Chopper added.

"ENOUGH!" Hoeru shouted. "I demand justice, and I'm going to get it, and the only way I'll get it is if I take Raizo's head!"

"If you want him," Luffy started, "you'll have to get passed me, first!"

"That can be arranged," Hoeru hissed as she brandished her broadsword. "My Electro may not work on you- _teia_ , but my sword can still cut you into shreds, boy!"

"WAIT!"

Everyone looked up at Raizo, who gently pushed his way passed Luffy...then he dropped down on his hands and knees before Hoeru, who gasped silently.

"...I am...deeply sorry for your loss," Raizo said as he bowed his huge head. "I cannot even begin to describe the guilt I feel! If you so desire...then please, pierce me with your blade as many times as you wish! I will gladly take punishment!"

"Raizo!" Kin'emon and Kanjuro cried.

"No, Raizo!" Momonosuke pleaded. "Please!"

A pause...but then Hoeru sneered as she raised her sword over her head.

"No! Don't kill the ninja! Please!" Usopp begged.

"Somebody stop her!" Brook cried.

"Hold it," Zoro said. "Let's just see how this plays out, first."

Hoeru seethed as she was prepared to strike Raizo with her blade...but then she tensed up, her eyes taking on an uneasy look as she stared down at the ninja, but then she grunted as she as she tried to swing her sword down, once again. However, just as she was about to...she suddenly let out an anguished scream as she threw down her sword and ran out, heading up the stairs, to everyone's surprise.

"Hoeru!" Nekomamushi called. "Come back!"

"Miss Hoeru!" Aika exclaimed as she and Kumi ran out after the Timber Wolf Mink.

"...Well, that was weird," Usopp said.

"I knew she didn't have the balls to actually kill him," Zoro spoke up.

XXX

Outside, Aika and Kumi came out from the secret entrance and found Hoeru sitting outside, her tail curled around her feet and her arms hugging her knees. She sniffled as tears fell from her eyes and her ears were pinned back against her head.

"Miss Hoeru?" Aika asked. "Are you okay?"

"...I couldn't do it...!" the Timber Wolf Mink whispered. "I just couldn't bring myself to attack him! I don't know if maybe it was because I'm too strong not to...or maybe that's not what they would've wanted!"

"Your family?" Aika inquired, causing Hoeru to nod.

"I just thought," Hoeru began, "that maybe if I took my anger on the one who caused my suffering...then I'd feel more at peace! So why couldn't I throw my blade down on that man?!"

"Maybe it's because you're going about it the wrong way."

Hoeru gasped to see Luffy, as well as the rest of the Straw Hats, sans Robin, as well as Raizo, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Momonosuke.

"Big Brother..." Aika muttered.

"Look, Hoeru," Luffy said as he stepped forward. "I understand how you feel. Two years ago, I lost someone very important to me...my brother, Ace."

"I'm well aware of the deaths of Portgas D. Ace and Whitebeard," Hoeru replied, "but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"If you'd let me finish, then I'd tell you!" Luffy barked before he sighed. "Look...sometime after the war...I felt so much anger and hatred...I wanted to go out and find the man who killed my brother more than anything...but then I thought to myself...what good would that do? It won't bring him back...nothing will."

"Luffy..." Nami whispered, sadly.

"Luffy..." Usopp murmured, while Blizzard whined with worry.

"So what's your point?" Hoeru asked.

"My point is," Luffy began, "it's okay to get mad and upset. It's okay to mourn your family...but don't take it out on Raizo!"

"Are you saying I can't have my revenge?!" Hoeru questioned.

"I'm not saying that, at all!" Luffy barked. "Listen to me! It's okay to get mad, but don't get mad at the wrong person! Raizo's a super cool ninja! He wasn't the one who killed your family! That Jack guy did it!"

Hoeru gasped silently.

"You can do whatever the hell you wanna do," Luffy said. "You can get angry...but be angry at the person who did the real crime, not falsely accuse somebody just so you could feel better!"

A pause...but then Hoeru sighed as she looked downward, running her fingers through her hair.

"Heaven alive," she whispered. "Have I really become that pathetic?" She then looked up towards the sky. "When have I become someone who would blame even an innocent person?"

"Grief can do that to someone," Nami spoke up as she put her hand on Hoeru's shoulder. "Even those who would usually have good hearts...it's what we choose to do that matters."

Hoeru smiled, but then she looked back at Raizo, who stared at her, causing her to sigh before she stood up and bowed her head to the shinobi.

"Please forgive me," she said. "I was blinded my own loss and sadness...it was so bad...I was about to take it on you- _teia_...but I know, now, I was wrong."

"You need not apologize," said Raizo. "If it were me...I would have done the same."

Hoeru smiled and nodded her head in gratitude.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Aww!" Aika cooed. "Looks like everything's okay now!"

 _"Thank the stars,"_ Blizzard murmured.

 _"Yeah, that could've ended REALLY bad,"_ said Kumi.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"By the way, where's Robin?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, she's still down there," Zoro replied, pointing to the secret passageway. "Said she wanted to see what was up with that red Poneglyph."

"She sure did get excited about seeing it," Nami said. "I wonder what it says, anyway."

"Hey, you guys!"

Everyone turned to see Nekomamushi come out of the secret entrance.

"Yes, Master?" Hoeru asked.

"Ah, Hoeru!" Nekomamushi exclaimed. "Looks you-gara cooled off a bit! Good to see. Anyway, come on back down, all of you! Your friend found something that you guys might wanna see!"

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Just come and look," Nekomamushi grinned as he went back inside, and the others soon followed.

XXX

Meanwhile, Robin gaped before the red Poneglyph, her hand over her chest and her eyes wide in shock while Inuarashi stood behind her.

"...Unbelievable...!" she whispered. "What a discovery this is! I keep reading it, over and over, just to make sure I'm not dreaming...but this...this is almost too real!"

"Is it too much for you- _gara_ , Nico Robin?" asked Inuarashi. "I cannot say I'm surprised at your awe, really. After all...not many have access to this sort of knowledge. They don't even know it exists! But any pirate worth his weight in gold would kill to get this!"

"...If my hypothesis is correct," Robin whispered, "then this Poneglyph tells the location of the final in the Grand Line...Raftel!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Another filler-type chapter from me. ^^;

I'm hoping to update Episode of Blizzard sometime soon, along with A Girl and Her Riolu: Alolan Adventures.

Review, please!


	20. Inside the Whale

**Ch. 20- Inside the Whale**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

A few minutes later, the Straw Hats and their Wano and Mink compatriots had all gathered back inside the hidden room to meet up with Robin. Once there, Robin conveyed the news that she had discovered, to everyone's surprise. She even had to go over it with Nami, just to be sure.

"Well?" Robin asked as she handed Nami the notes. "What do you think, Nami?"

"This is what was written on the Poneglyph?" Nami queried. "Yes...I can definitely use this to draw a naval map! I'm pretty sure this can be used to identify a location, Robin!"

"Mr. Kitty Snake!" Aika said to Nekomamushi. "Is it really true?!"

"That's right, little lady," Nekomamushi answered. "This is why the Whale Forest is considered sacred to and why the Guardians are necessary to protect it!"

"This red stone you see here," Inuarashi began, "is what is known as a 'Road Poneglyph'! It is meant to serve as a guide to the place the most powerful men on the sea seek! The end point of the Grand Line!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hold up! You mean...this leads to...?!"

"Yes, Luffy," Robin answered, "it does."

"The Road Poneglyph leads to the final island of the Grand Line," Inuarashi began, "Raftel!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the Straw Hats questioned. "RAFTEL?!"

"Yes, indeed," Inuarashi answered. "However-"

"But that's where we're going!" Usopp cried. "That's where Gold Roger's said to have hidden the One Piece!"

"So this giant rock says where Raftel is?!" Luffy questioned, pointing to the Road Poneglyph.

"Wait, wait!" Inuarashi shouted. "Please, calm down! You didn't let me finish! However...there is not just one of these Road Poneglyphs in the world...but in fact _four_ of them!"

"Wait, so there are FOUR Raftels?!" Luffy questioned, his eyes bugging out.

"Don't jump the shark!" Blizzard barked as he bopped Luffy on the back of his head. "Let him finish, dammit!"

"Thank you- _gara_ , White Wolf," Inuarashi said. "Anyway, this stone does indeed mark a point, but that point is not the goal you seek. Similarly, the three other red stones contain the coordinates for the other points, and when you know them all and connect the four points on a map, it was naturally appear in the middle of them! 'X marks the spot', or so the saying goes."

"So basically," Zoro began, "what you're saying is we cross those points together to form an X, and Raftel will be smack in the middle of it, right?"

"Exactly, Roronoa," Inuarashi answered.

A pause...but then, Luffy began to clutch his hands into fists, which were shaking with excitement. In fact, his whole body was shivering!

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "So it's finally time! The very place we might find...or might not find...the One Piece!"

At that, he, Brook, Aika, Kumi, Franky, and Chopper, began to cheer loudly.

"All right!" Luffy exclaimed. "We're gonna go Pony-cliff searching! Oh, and get Sanji back too!"

"Now wait a minute!" Usopp shouted. "Where do you plan on searching?! The world is a huge place, you know!"

"If you're planning on going to Whole Cake Island with Pekoms," Nekomamushi began, "then you- _gara_ are on the right track!"

"Really?" Aika asked. "How come?"

"Of the four Road Poneglyphs," Nekomamushi started, "there's only one in an unknown spot. One of them is the one you see, here, and the other two are in the possession of two pirates."

"Pirates?" Law repeated. "What pirates?"

"The Emperors of the Sea," Nekomamushi answered, "Charlotte Linlin, otherwise known as Big Mom, and Kaido, the King of the Beasts! Each on of them owns one of the other 2 red stones!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the Cowardly Trio, plus Kumi, exclaimed in fright.

"Cool! Good to know!" Luffy answered.

"All we gotta do is steal 'em, right?" asked Franky.

"And, just like that, the future I see is nothing but darkness...!" Nami whimpered.

"What are you whining about, Nami?!" Luffy asked. "Come on, you know me! I'm gonna kick their asses, eventually, so who cares!"

"Big Brother's the best!" Aika exclaimed.

"See?!" Luffy asked. "At least somebody has faith in me! Thank you, Aika."

"You're welcome," Aika grinned.

"DON'T MAKE THIS SOUND SO EASY, YOU IDIOT!" Usopp barked. "I could normally it as a distant future, but the very thought of having to fight those guys MAKES ME WANNA PISS IN MY PANTS!"

"Yeah, me too!" Chopper shouted. "Don't think I won't do it, either!"

 _"Chopper, come on,"_ Blizzard chastised. _"I know this sounds bad, but don't lower yourself like that."_

"I'm sorry~!" Chopper sobbed with comical tears.

"If I may," Hoeru started, "stealing the actual Poneglyph is not actually necessary...right, Master?"

"That's right," said Nekomamushi. "You-gara just have to make a print of the message. If you try and put that on your ship, odds are you'll sink!"

"Of course!" Usopp exclaimed. "You hear that, Luffy?! All we have to do is sneak in, make a quick copy, sneak out, and then get to Raftel, and you'll be the Pirate King! Badda-bing, badda-boom!"

A pause...but then Luffy scrunched up his face and grumbled in irritation.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT LOOK FOR?!" Usopp questioned as he tackled Luffy, angrily.

"I DON'T WANNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES THAT EASILY!" Luffy shouted.

"WHO THE HELL GIVES A DAMN?!" Usopp questioned. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M TRYING TO KEEP US ALL FROM GETTING KILLED!"

 _"Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered.

 _"...I'm sure I already know this, by now,"_ Kumi began, _"but...is Luffy always this difficult to deal with?"_

 _"Yes, Kumi, yes he is,"_ Blizzard answered, _"and as much as we don't like it, we gotta roll with it."_

 _"I guess so,"_ Kumi replied.

"Okay, you two, knock it off!" Nami shouted as she moved in to break Luffy and Usopp up. "Come on! Settle down! Don't make me pull you two apart!"

"More importantly," said Nekomamushi, "I'm more worried about your- _gara_ sake, Nico Robin."

"Huh?" Robin muttered. "Who, me?"

"Well, of course!" Nekomamushi replied. "Anyone interested in the Void Century is out there collecting the prints of the Ponegylphs, but nobody's been able to decipher their actual meaning! But when the time comes that they wanna know the truth, big players from all over the world will be after you- _gara_."

"After Robin?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Like hell, they are," Zoro hissed.

"I honestly don't mind that," Robin smiled. "After all, I've got very strong friends and a boyfriend who will protect me, no matter what."

The Straw Hats gasped...before they all began to grin and blush.

"Hey, hey, now!" Luffy said, waving his hand and scratching the back of his head. "You're gonna make me blush, talking like that, Robin! But yeah, I'll pound anyone who tries to put their hands on you!"

"You...you can't just rely on me like that!" Chopper exclaimed in Kung Fu Point. "HWACHA!"

"I'll cut up anyone who so much as lays one finger on you," Zoro added, brandishing his swords.

"Me, too!" Usopp shouted, holding his Black Kabuto. "Well, technically, I'll blast them, but still!"

"I'm not all that strong, yet," Aika began, "but I'll protect you, too, Aunt Robin!"

 **Yip-yap!** Kumi barked in agreement.

"Anyone who hurts you," said Nami, whose body was comically flaming, "I'll kill them AND take their money to boot!"

 _"Must you make EVERYTHING about money?"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Mrow-row-row!" laughed Nekomamushi. "What hearty companions to have!"

"Yes, indeed," Robin smiled, "but tell me, Nekomamushi...how is it that you and Inuarashi know about the Poneglyphs?"

"That story starts long in the past," Nekomamushi answered, "when our lord, Kozuki Oden, began to develop an interest in the stones. But that, too, is...well...you- _gara_ don't mind if I tell them, right, Dog?"

Inuarashi sneered at the Cat Mink before he glanced worriedly at Momonosuke, Raizo, Kine'mon, and Kanjuro.

"...I do not mind," said Momonosuke. "Tell them anything you wish."

"What do you mean, you don't mind?!" Luffy questioned as he poked Momonosuke in the face. "Quit acting all bossy, you little crap!"

"I cannot help being bossy, you crude out!" Momonosuke shouted. "I am an important figure!"

"Big Brother, stop it!" Aika shouted. "Please!"

"For generations," Nekomamushi explained, "the Kozuki Clan of Wano has been a line of stonemasons, cutting and carving stone. Even now, their skill with rock is unparalleled."

"Stonemasons?!" Franky repeated in surprise.

"That's right," answered Nekomamushi. "8 centuries ago, the Kozuki Clan created indestructible stone documents...they became known as the Poneglyphs!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the Straw Hats, except Robin, questioned in shock. Robin didn't shriek, but she was still surprised, nonetheless.

"The clan that created the Poneglyphs scattered all over the world?" she asked.

"Those stones that Robin's always looking," Luffy began before he pointed at Momonosuke, "YOU made 'em?!"

"No, you twit!" Momonosuke argued. "It was my ancestors that made them!"

"So does that mean you know guys know what's written on them?" asked Aika.

"I am afraid not, young Princess Aika," said Kanjuro, "for they did pass down the information."

"You must read the stones to learn their contents," added Kin'emon.

"And the only thing that was passed down was the way to read the ancient runes," Raizo spoke up, "but...most tragically, before Lord Momonosuke could receive the teachings...the process was cut short in his father, Kozuki Oden's generation!"

Upon hearing that, Momonosuke looked down and chewed his lip, causing Aika to look at him in concern.

"Momo?" she asked.

"...Wait," Brook whispered. "Cut short...are you saying that Momonosuke's father was...?!"

"...Yes," Kin'emon sniffled. "Lord Oden is...Wano...is...!"

 _"Your name is Oden, right?! Then you were meant to be BOILED!"_

Soon, Momonosuke began to break into tears, and soon after, Kanjuro, Raizo, Nekomamushi, and Inuarashi began to weep, as well.

"H-hey, hey!" Luffy shouted. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to-"

"LORD ODEN...WAS PUT TO DEATH BY THE SHOGUN OF WANO AND THE PIRATE KAIDO!" Kin'emon cried, causing the Straw Hats to gasp.

"...No way...!" Aika whispered while Hoeru looked down in guilt, feeling the remorse of almost taking her grief out on Raizo beginning to come back to her.

"Kaido killed your dad, Momonosuke?!" Luffy questioned.

"...Damn," Law cursed, while Jupiter actually gulped nervously.

"So...where is Kaido?" Aika asked.

"Aika, don't pry," Robin scolded.

"Kaido, the Emperor of the Sea," Kin'emon began, "and his Beast Pirates...have currently made Wano their base of operations!"

Kumi gasped silently at this.

 _'Wait...when did that happen?!'_ she thought.

"Hey," Zoro spoke up. "You don't really have to answer this and forgive me for prying...but...what exactly did this Daimyo of yours do so that this shogun could give him the axe? This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you guys getting chased and captured and all that, would it?"

"You are correct, Zoro- _dono_ ," Kin'emon replied, while Aika held Momonosuke's hand in an attempt to comfort him. "As you suspect...his crime was grievous. Kaido is attempting...to pry information from us! The old Daimyo, Lord Kozuki Oden...he once sailed with the King of the Pirates, Gol D. Roger, to Raftel, the Final Island! And it was there that he learned the secret of the world!"

"WHAT?!" Luffy questioned in surprise.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	21. Momonosuke, Heir to the Kozuki Clan

**Ch. 21- Momonosuke, Heir to the Kozuki Clan**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"So Momo's old man was part of the Pirate King's crew?!" Franky questioned.

"Your Dad knew Gold Roger?!" Luffy asked.

"Wow, Momo!" Aika exclaimed. "That's amazing!"

"...A man who learned the secrets of the world...!" Robin whispered in awe. "Just like Rayleigh...!"

"I get it now," Zoro spoke up. "You're saying that Doflamino and Caesar, working as an extension of Kaido, were trying to learn these 'secrets' or whatever, from you guys, since you were his lackeys. Am I wrong?"

"You are indeed correct, Zoro- _dono_ ," Kin'emon said as he wiped his eyes, "but Oden-sama made certain not to burden us with any secrets! We know absolutely nothing!"

"Yes, indeed," Kanjuro agreed, "not that we would say anything if we did know, and yet, our pursuers persisted! Which leaves us with only one option: to FIGHT!"

"Oden- _sama_ left us but one message before his death!" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"Open Wano's borders!" shouted he, Kanjuro, Raizo, Inuarashi, and Nekomamushi all at once, causing Luffy to gasp in surprise.

"We served our master, Oden," Kanjuro stated. "We were meant to be his shield! And yet, in the end...it was HE who saved our lives! Now that we live with this terrible shame over our heads, our only choice of action is to dedicate our lives to his dying wish!"

"We must strike down the Shogun of Wano," Raizo started, "and open up the closed the borders of our country!"

"That is our deepest desire!" Kine'mon declared. "Wano is essentially in a lockdown state through the combined strength of the Shogun and Kaido!"

"My word...!" Brook whispered in disbelief, while Kumi whined worriedly.

"Back home," Kin'emon started, "the seeds of rebellion are slowly being fomented, but they are still mere chaff compared to the might of the enemy forces! Victory is but a distant hope...and yet, we MUST win! Therefore, we set out to sea in search of stout allies to assist our cause! Our first destination was Zou!"

"Yes," Inuarashi affirmed. "The Kozuki Clan and the Minks have been aligned for ages and swore to a pact that our fates join as one!"

"And above all else," Nekomamushi began, "me and Doggy here are Lord Oden's direct vassals! The day Raizo arrived, all of our warriors were prepared four inevitable fight!"

"However," Inuarashi pointed out, "once the battle had begun, we ran into just a single troop of Kaido's...and ended up in THIS sorry state against Jack's forces!"

Hoeru silently seethed as she clenched her fists, but Nami put a hand on her shoulder in reassurance, causing her to smile at her.

"Don't say that!" Franky barked. "You guys only lost because the enemy used that damn gas weapon on you!"

"There is no such thing as being disqualified for dirty tactics in war," said Inuarashi.

"...R-right," Franky murmured, reluctantly.

"But I assure you," Inurashi started, "it won't go like that, next time! We shall not fall for the same trap, twice, for we have an ace up our sleeve to unveil! Next time we fight, they will face the true power of the Mink Tribe!"

"Which leaves me with one question to ask you, Luffy-dono!" Kin'emon exclaimed as he turned to Luffy, who blinked at him. "And you, as well, Law- _dono_!"

"Me?" Law repeated while Jupiter only tilted his head.

"It pains me to beg favors after you have already saved our lives," Kin'emon started, "but your overwhelming strength is beyond admirable! If you are willing to accompany us in our struggle...then I ask for your assistance in the battle to strike down the Shogun of Wano and Kaido, Emperor of the Sea!"

 _"Now this is something you certainly don't see, everyday,"_ Blizzard spoke up.

"Now this is what I'm talkin' about!" Usopp exclaimed. "The samurai and the Minks! With them on our side, we'll be unbeatable!"

"No way," Luffy said, bluntly, to everyone's shock.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" barked Usopp and Chopper, the latter pinning Luffy to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU DUNCE?!" the sniper shouted as he slapped Luffy across the face. "H-hang on, Momo, I'll set him straight!"

"B-but Big Brother!" Aika cried. "They need our help!"

"Actually, Aika," Nami said, "your brother's got a point."

"N-Nami?!" Usopp questioned.

"...We need to make negotiations, first," Nami said with Berry signs in her eyes.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Zoro and Franky shouted.

 _"It figures,"_ Blizzard muttered in irritation.

"HEY, MOMO!" Luffy shouted, causing the sniffling boy to look up at him. "What are you, some kind of figurehead?! I thought you were in charge of these guys! How come I don't hear you say anything about this?! Are you just gonna stand there and cry?!"

"Luffy, that's enough!" Nami yelled. "He's only 8 years old! Quit being so tough on him!"

"Just because he's an heir," Brook started, "it doesn't necessarily he's in charge until he is of age. Let the adults offer him guidance and-"

"Huh?" Aika muttered as she saw Momonosuke approach Luffy. "Momo?"

Momonosuke sniffled and wiped his eyes as he approached Luffy, who stared down at him.

 _"Gaze out upon the horizon, Momonosuke! Do you see it, my son? For this...is the world!"_

As these word rang out in his mind, Momonosuke began to see images flash before his eyes: Kin'emon fighting off some shadowy figure, torches being lit...and Momonosuke himself, lost within the flames, crying out for his mother. Finally...there was the image of Kaido, himself, towering over the frightened boy as he spoke these words to him.

"...Your father...is a fool of a lord."

"...I...I...!" Momonosuke whimpered, his tears beginning to fall, once again. "I WANT TO DEFEAT KAIDO~!"

Luffy stared down at the sobbing boy with a serious expression while the rest of the Straw Hats (sans Zoro), the samurai, Raizo, Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and Hoeru, only watched in concern.

"Oh, Momo," Aika murmured, sadly.

"Kaido...was responsible for my Father's death!" Momonosuke cried. "My Mother was put to death, as well! I wish to be an adult...I wish to be strong...to avenge my fallen parents! I wish to protect my most loyal servants, who were always willing to give life and limb to save my own, which is worthless!"

"...Momonosuke-sama...!" whispered Kin'emon, tearfully.

"...That's all I wanted to hear...!" Nekomamushi sniffled as he covered his eyes.

"You-gara...have grown old and sentimental...!" Inuarashi blubbered.

"Shut up, you blubbering mutt!" shouted Nekomamushi, his nose running. "Look who's talkin'!"

"...Alas," Momonosuke began, "I am just too small...I cannot fight for myself, yet! So please...Luffy- _dono_...please help me fight!" He then dropped to his hands and knees. "I prostrate myself before you, begging for-MMPH!

Luffy put his hands on Momonosuke's face, stopping him from speaking any further.

"I get it now, okay?" Luffy asked as Momonosuke raised his head. "Let's team up, you and me, and make an alliance! I'll kick Kaido's ass for you!"

Momonosuke gasped before he smiled broadly.

"Thank you...!" he whispered as he grasped Luffy's hand. "Thank you, so much! I am not worthy!"

"You're not supposed to hold it like that!" Luffy corrected. "You're supposed to clench your fist around it!"

Despite this, the Straw Hats only smiled.

"Such an idiot," Nami muttered, despite smiling wryly.

"Yes," said Kin'emon. "Hey may butt heads with an mere 8-year-old child...but perhaps he holds more respect to Momonosuke-sama than any of us...!"

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's why my Big Brother's the coolest!"

"That's Luffy for you," Blizzard smiled.

"And thus, the pact has been formed," Inuarashi added.

"Hey, what about OUR alliance, Straw Hat?!" Law questioned.

"What about it?" Luffy asked as he put his hat on his head. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course we don't," Jupiter began, "but you know, this is gonna be the last time we'll work. After this, we wanna get as far from you idiots as possible!"

"It's settled then!" Luffy exclaimed. "Everyone, hold out your fists!"

Inuarashi, Momonosuke, the samurai, Law, Jupiter, and the Straw Hats all held out their fists.

"From this moment on," Luffy started, "we are now the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!"

"Why the long name?!" Zoro questioned.

"And is the ninja part really necessary?" Nami asked.

"Of course it is, Big Sis Nami!" Aika replied.

"Yeah! We gotta have it in there!" Chopper added.

"Now listen up, you guys!" Luffy called. "You should never have to bow your heads to me, ever again, got it? If we're an alliance together, that makes us friends!"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Law barked.

"Now before we continue," Luffy started, "there's just this one little wrinkle I forgot to mention."

"And you're speaking of it, now?!" asked Raizo.

"It's about our cook," Luffy said. "Sanji's not here. He was taken to Big Mom's turf."

"Ah, yes," Nekomamushi realized. "I almost forgot about Sanji."

"Wait, Big Mom?!" Inuarashi questioned. "Why am I hearing of this, now?!"

"You- _teia_ were still in your coma, Your Grace," answered Hoeru.

"So I gotta go bring him back," Luffy said. "Until then, hold off on fighting Kaido. Trust me, we're gonna need Sanji's cooking. It'll help us keep up our strength. Plus, he's really strong! Like as strong as a thousand man!"

"I see," mused Inuarashi. "But are you certain of this? Big Mom is one of the Four Emperors, after all."

"I'll be okay," Luffy replied. "Besides, Pekomamushi is going with me."

"I'm twice as strong as the damn cook," Zoro spoke up.

"Yes, yes, Zoro," Robin said, putting her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"...Who is Pekomamushi?" Inuarashi asked.

"He means Pekoms," Nekomamushi corrected.

"Ah, that troublemaker," said Inurashi. "Very well, Straw Hat. Go and get your- _gara_ missing comrade."

"Thanks," Luffy grinned, but then a deep growling noise suddenly echoed throughout the whole room.

"What was that?!" Raizo questioned.

"It sounded like some sort of wild beast!" Hoeru added.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "That's not a wild beast! It's my Big Brother's tummy talking!"

"Yeah," Luffy said, rubbing his growling stomach, "and right now, my tummy's saying 'Where's my breakfast?'"

"Well, I guess we did just wake up early in the morning and didn't have a bite to eat," Nami said. "I can't say I blame you, Luffy."

"Yeah, let's eat!" Aika exclaimed before she looked over to Kumi...who had a distant expression on her face. "Huh? Hey, Kumi...you okay?"

Kumi didn't respond.

"Kumi?" Aika repeated. "Hey, Kumi!"

 _"Huh?!"_ Kumi muttered as she looked up. _"Oh...hey, Aika. When did you get here?"_

"Kumi...I've been right next to you the whole time," Aika said, worriedly. "Are...are you okay? You actually haven't said a single word."

 _"...Aika...I gotta confess,"_ Kumi answered. _"I think it's time you and I went our separate for now."_

Aika gasped silently.

"What?!" she asked.

 _"Look, Aika,"_ Kumi started, "i _t's just...I think it's time I headed back home."_

"Home?" Aika repeated. "Wait...Kumi, are you from Wano Country?"

 _"Yeah, I am,"_ Kumi confessed. _"I...I honestly didn't even know that all this stuff with Kaido and the Shogun was happening! That's why...that's why I gotta go back to Wano! I have family there! Brothers and sisters...and a dad, too...and I'm sure they're worried about me. I mean, I left home without telling anyone! I just...I just wanna go home and make sure everybody's okay."_

"...Oh," Aika realized before she smiled. "Okay. I get it, Kumi. You're just worried about your family, right?"

Kumi nodded her head at this.

"Well...how about this?" Aika asked. "I'll go to Whole Cake Island with Big Brother and get Sanji back, and you go to Wano Country!"

 _"Sounds like a plan,"_ Kumi answered.

"...But Kumi," Aika started, "you are coming back to us...right?"

A pause...but then Kumi smiled and wagged her tail.

 _"Of course I am!"_ the Akita pup exclaimed. _"I-I promise!"_

"Okay, then," Aika smiled.

"Aika, Kumi!" Nami called as she walked out with the rest of the group. "Come on, girls! Time to leave!"

"Coming, Big Sis!" Aika replied as she ran after the others, while Kumi sighed heavily and slowly padded along behind them...but then...

 _"You're not fooling anybody, you know."_

Kumi gasped before she looked up and saw Blizzard, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

 _"B-Blizzard, what are you-"_ she stammered.

 _"I saw that forced smile you gave Aika,"_ Blizzard said. _"You were lying right through your teeth...Kumi...you're not coming back, are you?"_

 _"...No..."_ Kumi admitted, sadly. _"I don't think I am."_

XXX

Concurrently, in the Guardians' Dwelling...

"Today is truly a miraculous day," said Wanda.

"Indeed, Wanda," agreed Pedro. "Duke Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi were once the closest of friends and on the day they finally returned from that long journey, close to death. They were already locked in struggle. Such animosity that even a shared glance caused a fight to the death. I often wonder what could've happened between them. Pedro and I were but children at the time."

"I wasn't even born yet, was I?" Carrot asked.

"No, Carrot," Wanda replied. "Pedro and I were still children, back then."

"Let us have a feast to celebrate the reconciliation of our two kings!" exclaimed a Fox Mink.

"We can wake up and go to bed whenever we want, now!" cheered B.B., and soon the other Minks began to cheer, as well.

"Let's invite the Straw Hats again while we're at it!" added Roddy.

XXX

Meanwhile, out at sea...a familiar fleet of ships were seen, sailing right for Zunisha.

"We have visual confirmation," said one of the Beast Pirates, "Master Jack!"

"Yeah, I can see that," Jack hissed. "To think...I'd have to come BACK here!" He then turned to Sheepshead...who looked like he had been bloodily beaten. "Sheepshead. I did not expect you to return to me with the words 'Raizo was not there'. The Minks are a hardy people. What if some had managed to escape the gas and managed to nurse their comrades back to health?"

Sheepshead only gasped in pain.

 _'...We cannot tell Master Jack that we had been driven out by some gang of ragtag pirates!'_ thought Ginrummy.

"If you have them on the ropes," Jack started, "finish them off for good! Mercy only breeds annoying vengeance."

"Either way," said one of his subordinates, "they're weak now, and if we invade them, we can-"

"No," Jack interjected. "No need for invasion...because we're going to kill that damned elephant!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	22. Cats and Dogs Have a History

**Ch. 22- Cats and Dogs Have a History**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

Color Spread: The Straw Hats and monkeys playing with fireworks.

* * *

A while later, everyone was outside again, about to head back to Kurau City with Raizo in tow. As they did, Inuarashi asked Luffy about his hat, and that's when the Straw Hat Captain told him and Nekomamushi about how he had met Shanks and the promise they had made when he was a child.

"Aha!" exclaimed Nekomamushi. "No wonder that hat looks familiar!"

"That's what Dog Storm Pops said, too!" Luffy spoke. "So you guys know Shanks?!"

"The cat and I were aboard Roger's ship for a time," Inuarashi replied.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" Luffy questioned. "You mean you guys were part of the old Pirate King's crew, too?!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Aika piped up, sitting on Luffy's shoulders.

"Well...that's one way of putting it, really," Inuarashi said. "You see, we accompanied Lord Oden as his retainers, everywhere he went. Why, there was even a time we were on board Whitebeard's ship, the _Moby Dick_!"

"No way!" Luffy shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Usopp cried. "You guys knew Whitebeard, too?!"

"In generational terms," Nekomamushi began, "Lord Oden was more of a kid or an apprentice, back then, like Shanks and Buggy..."

"Hold it, HOLD IT!" Usopp shouted. "Slow down! My mind's still processing all of this!"

"But we didn't join them on the trip to Raftel," Nekomamushi continued.

"Okay, okay, okay," Usopp said, taking down notes. "I think I got it...uh, let's see here. Oden, Dog, and Cat were on Whitebeard's ship...or wait, was it Roger's ship, first? Ah, dammit, I'm discombobulated!"

 _"Easy, there, slugger,"_ Blizzard said, putting a paw on the excited sniper's shoulder.

"Ahh, this really takes me back!" Nekomamushi exclaimed. "We sure had some fun times, back in the day!"

Then, he and Inuarashi put their arms upon each other's soldiers, laughing, meowing, and howling merrily as they danced.

"We saw so many unknown races, lands, and climates!" Inuarashi proclaimed, jovially. "A sea of clouds, floating in the sky! Mrowrowrowrow~!"

"An island under the sea!" added Inuarashi. "It even had its own sunlight! Our hearts raced with excitement, each and every day! Oh, how I missed the days of our youth and adventure!"

"...Weren't you guys trying to kill each other, earlier?" Usopp asked, sweat-dropping.

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "They sure know how to have fun, don't they?"

"Looks like it," Luffy grinned.

"It's good to see our two kings getting along, again," Hoeru spoke up.

"So, Kin," Luffy said to the samurai, "were you and Kanjuro and Raizo on Whitebeard's ship, too?"

"Oh, no," Kin'emon answered. "We stayed in Wano!"

"In fact," started Kanjuro, "it was our job to try and persuade Oden- _sama_ not to board the ship of a pirate...to no avail."

"How come?" Aika queried.

"Because, young Princess Aika," Kanjuro began, "in the isolationist land of Wano...it is a crime to even set sail! And Oden- _sama_ was something of a...malcontent, so to speak, who had long expressed doubts over the laws that left our nation closed!"

"We had personal contact with Whitebeard, Roger, and their respective crews when they had made landfall on our homeland," Kin'emon continued. "They were honorable men, not wicked...yet it would be a tremendous scandal for a daimyo to ride with pirate. As his servants, our duty was clear."

"Well, whatever," Luffy said, bluntly. "The important thing is you guys know Shanks, right? And Rayleigh, too?!"

"Yes, indeed!" Raizo answered.

"If you guys were on Roger's ship," Franky spoke up, "then that means you were on the ship that was built by my master, Tom! He was the guy who made the _Oro Jackson_!"

"What?!" Inuarashi questioned. "An apprentice of Tom, the shipwright?!"

"If that is true," Brook started, "that must mean you also know of the ship's doctor-"

"HOLD IT!" Nami exclaimed. "Brook, I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something I need to make sure of, okay?"

"What's wrong, Nami?" Robin asked.

"...I'm...I'm starting to worry about the route we've been taking," Nami said, causing everyone to glance at her as she held up the Log Pose. "See? Here's the Log Pose that was given to me on Fishman Island...but...we're not exactly following it, now. Isn't that a problem? After we met Law, we came here to Zou by coincidence, through the use of a Vivre Card. Not just that, but we found out about these Road Poneglyphs, too, but according to Crocus back at the Twin Capes, if you just follow the log, all of the routes will eventually converge into one...so, I just assumed that was where Raftel would be!"

"Crocus, eh?" Nekomamushi repeated. "Mrowrowrow! That's a name I haven't heard in a while! How is he- _gara_? Doing well, I hope!"

"Oh, yeah, he's been doing fine, last time we saw him!" Luffy answered. "That was, like, 2 years ago, though."

"I see," Nekomamushi nodded. "Back when he was with us, he was out looking for some pirate crew."

"Actually, he was looking for my former pirate crew," Brook spoke up. "I'm the last of them."

"EH?! YOU?!" Nekomamushi questioned.

"ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Nami shouted.

"Calm yourself, young Nami," said Inuarashi. "I understand your point. If you are curious to see where the Log Pose leads you, you are free to follow it. There is a point where all three needles point you to the same location! However, on your-gara travels, you have already begun your next adventure."

"We have?" Aika queried while Kumi tilted her head.

"What do you mean?" asked nami.

"Normally," Inuarashi began, "it is when you reach the Log Pose's end point that you come to a realization about the ancient mystery of the ancient writing of the Poneglyphs, as well as the civilization that gave birth to them and the existence of Raftel, the final, unseen island! From that point, Roger started his adventure anew."

Nami was silent, as was everyone else, while Inuarashi turned away.

"Crocus was a crewmate of the former Pirate King," Inuarashi began, "one of those who knows all. He would not lie about that unless he did not trust you- _gara_." He then turned to face Nami. "You- _gara_ are the navigator, am I correct?"

"Y-yes, sir," Nami nodded.

A pause...but then the old Dog Mink grinned.

"Well, there's a fine head on those shoulders," he said. "Don't worry. You're on the write path. Continue your voyage!"

Nami gasped...but then she blushed and smiled.

"Thank you!" she said, and that's when Luffy ran up, hugged her, and kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Isn't Nami the best?" he asked. "That's why I'm gonna make her my Pirate Queen!"

"Mrowrowrow!" Nekomamushi chortled. "Aww...is there anything cuter than two little lovebirds?"

"Reminds me of me and Lobo, back when we were their age," Hoeru smiled.

"It's hard to believe you guys are connected to such legendary people!" Usopp exclaimed. "My head was spinning just thinking about!"

"I had met Roger's crew, as well," Momonosuke piped up.

"You did?" Aika asked. "Really, Momo?!"

"Yes," Momonosuke answered with a blush on his face, "but...my memory is a bit hazy. I was a bit too young."

 _"Wait a minute,"_ Kumi spoke up. _"How can that be? Didn't Gold Roger die over 20 years ago?"_

"I thought it was 50 years ago," Aika said.

"Mrowrowrowrow!" laughed Nekomamushi. "Lord Oden's adventures were so rich and numerous, we'll have to go more in depth, one day!"

After a while, everyone managed to make it down to the bottom of the Whale Tree.

"So," Kin'emon started, "there are many things we must take care of before we engage Kaido in combat! We must make preparations, posthaste! As I had explained earlier, even back in Wano, we are recruiting samurai who will fight for our cause!"

"And before then, we wanna get in touch with someone," Nekomamushi added. "It never hurts to have more power on your side."

"Oh, yeah?" Luffy asked. "Who's that?"

"The former Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates' 1st Unit," Nekomamushi began, "Marco the Phoenix!"

"Marco?!" the Straw Hats questioned.

"Oh, yeah!" Franky realized. "You guys used to be friends, right? But wait...wasn't there an incident a year back when-"

"Let's not get our hopes up," Inuarashi spoke. "Even if it were possible to find him...the likelihood of him joining us is low."

"Marco...Marco..." Luffy repeated, putting a finger to his forehead. "Rrrrgh...I know the name rings a bell!"

 _"He's the guy with the pineapple-shaped head,"_ Blizzard deadpanned.

"Oh, yeah! That guy!" Luffy exclaimed. "Thanks, Blizzard!"

 _"Whatever,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Marco and the other remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates," Inurashi began, "clashed viciously with Teach and his Blackbeard Pirates, one year ago in what the world calls 'the Grudge War'!"

"Eh?!" Luffy muttered in shock.

"After that," Nekomamushi said, "Marco and his men just up and disappeared off the map, but if Marco IS still out there, I have a good idea where he might be."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up!" Luffy cried. "You mean they fought with Blackbeard?!"

"Are you saying you didn't know?!" Usopp asked.

"How could I know?" Luffy asked. "Blizzard and I were on an isolated island, training for 2 years!"

"I guess that's true," Usopp muttered.

"I'll explain," Robin said. "You see, Luffy...it was quite an epic battle, with each side bringing plenty of help...however, in the end, Marco's side was devastated."

Luffy and Blizzard both gasped at this, and even Aika looked worried, even though she had never heard of Marco until now.

"It was after this major confrontation," Robin continued, "that Blackbeard earned the title of one of the Four Emperors."

"So that's it!" Luffy snarled. "Damn that Blackbeard!"

Blizzard growled viciously, his hackles rising.

"It was huge deal, Luffy!" Usopp exclaimed.

"...Man..." Luffy sighed. "I wish I could find Pineapple-Head and say thanks for saving me and Blizzard, two years ago."

"He saved you?" Aika asked. "But I thought Big Brother Ace saved you."

"Ace saved me from Akainu, all right," Luffy confirmed, "but...I blacked out afterwards. The shock was a little too much for me, so I couldn't really get away."

"It was only after Luffy and I woke up that we learned that Marco and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates saved our lives," Blizzard added.

"The point is," Nekomamushi began, "we still need time to make preparations of our own."

"I hear ya," Luffy nodded. "How about we agree on a place to meet up again after we split?"

"We will still need to find more compatriots in Wano," Kin'emon started, "as well fine-tune our plans."

"Are you sure it's okay for you guys to go back?" Zoro asked. "What about that shogun guy who's looking for you?"

"I am more worried for my comrades," Kin'emon answered.

"In that case," Law started, "you'll be safer if you board our submarine, the _Polar Tang._ You just need to find a place to hide on the island."

 _"Are you sure that's a good idea, Law?"_ Jupiter asked.

"I'll take some of my Guardians and go search for Marco," said Nekomamushi.

"Master," Hoeru began, "I gladly volunteer in the search for Marco the Phoenix. I...I want to make up for falsely accusing Raizo like I did."

"...I see," Nekomamushi nodded. "Then you- _gara_ can come, too, Hoeru."

"Thank you, Master," Hoeru smiled.

"We'll all meet up in Wano Country," said Nekomamushi. "I'll have a Vivre Card made from Kin'emon."

"Aye," Kin'emon nodded.

At that moment, everyone had arrived back in Kurau City, and no sooner had they appeared that the Minks began to cheer.

"Look! It's Raizo!"

"Raizo! You're all right!"

"Thank goodness!"

Raizo gasped as the Minks came and surrounded him.

"Welcome back, Raizo!" said a female Fox Mink.

"We were really worried about you for a while!" a male Grizzly Mink spoke up.

"I hope those ropes didn't hurt you too much!" added a male Boar Mink.

"We're sorry we had to tie you up like that!" apologized a female Moose Mink.

"Let's have a banquet!" B.B exclaimed. "To Raizo's well-being!"

"And the reconciliation of our two kings!" added Roddy.

"As well as the safe reunion of the Kozuki Clan!" cheered a young Fox Mink.

"...Curse you, you foolish Minks...!" Raizo muttered, tearfully. "Curse you, all...Ninpo Art!" He then jumped into the air...and released a giant pink cloud that rained glowing hearts. "I LOVE YOU JUTSU~!"

"Raizo~!" the Minks cheered.

"Nin-nin!" cheered Luffy, Aika, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky, while the rest of the Straw Hats...and even Law and Jupiter smiled.

"Okay!" Luffy exclaimed. "How about that banquet, huh? ...No, seriously. I'm pretty sure I've missed breakfast, now."

 **Grrrrrrrrmmmmgh!**

"Yeah, I know you're hungry!" Luffy said to his stomach. "You've been telling me since this morning!"

"Hold on, Luffy!" Nami exclaimed. "We should go back to the ship!"

"What?!" Luffy questioned. "But Nami, I'm hungry!"

"I know that," Nami said, "but would you rather be too late to save Sanji?!"

"Wait...are you saying you're coming with me?" Luffy asked.

"Hello!" Nami said as she rapped her knuckles against her fiance's skull. "Anyone home? Of course I am! It's...partly my fault Sanji got taken away in the first place! Not to mention that without me, you wouldn't be able to sail your way out of a wet paper bag!"

"That makes sense," Luffy nodded.

"Luffy, let me go, too!" Chopper piped up. "Pekoms is still injured and he needs someone to treat his wounds!"

"That makes sense, too," Luffy nodded, again.

"And I am going, as well!" Brook declared. "After all, you'll need someone to play some fighting music for you, no?"

"That would also make sense," Luffy added.

"No it would not," Nami muttered.

"Stop leaving me out!" Brook barked. "I feel responsible for Mister Sanji's capture, as well, you know!"

 _"And you know that I'm going with you, too, right Luffy?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Of course I do," Luffy replied before he turned to Kin'emon. "I'm taking them with me, Kin. That's fine, right?"

"No one would dare stop you from taking back your comrade!" Kin'emon answered. "In fact, I only wish I could join you! After all, I am also indebted to Sanji-dono. Forgive me for not being able to accompany you."

"This infiltration plan is getting to be less likely by the minute," Franky said, worriedly. "If you bust up the wedding ceremony, make sure to amscray, fast! Got that?!"

"You better get Sanji back, you hear?!" Usopp asked.

"You bet!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!

"Me, too!" Aika chirped. "I'm coming to save Sanji, too!"

"No, you're not!" Luffy and Nami yelled.

"But why~?!" Aika whined.

"Aika, we've been over this!" Nami answered. "It's too dangerous for a little girl like you!"

"Do I really need to remind you of what happened at Dressrosa AND Silver Mine?!" Luffy asked.

"Wait, what happened at where?" Nami asked.

"Err, n-n-nothing!" Luffy stammered, his face dripping with sweat.

"But I promise I won't get in the way, this time!" Aika argued. "Please, Big Brother? Please, Big Sis? Please~?!"

"Aika, I'm sorry," Nami said, "but you're staying here on Zou and that's final!"

"Big Brother!" Aika complained.

"Aika, we know what's best for you," Luffy replied. "You're staying here. End of discussion!"

"Hmph!" Aika pouted.

"Luffy," Robin called, "before I forget, if you should happen to come across any Poneglyphs, can you get me an etching, please?"

"Sure thing," Luffy smiled.

"There's no way he's gonna remember that," Usopp muttered.

"While you're gone," Robin started, "I'll be in Wano, looking at Kaido's Poneglyph, okay?"

"Got it," Luffy nodded.

"Aunt Robin," Aika spoke up, "since you're going to Wano, can you keep an eye on Kumi, please? She's going with you because she has family there, and she wants to make sure that they're okay."

"Of course, dear," Robin nodded.

"Thank you," Aika said while Kumi sighed.

 _'Great,'_ the Akita pup thought. _'This is only gonna make things harder.'_

Suddenly, a deep rumbling sound filled the air, so much, that it shook the ground where everyone stood, causing them to look up in alarm.

"What the hell is that?!" Law questioned.

"Luffy, tell us that was your stomach!" Chopper cried.

"Not this time!" Luffy replied.

"Okay, NOW we're worried!" Blizzard shouted.

Suddenly, the entire island began to shake and rock, toppling everyone over!

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" everyone cried.

"HANG ONTO SOMETHING!" Zoro shouted as he grabbed onto a ruined building while catching Robin and Usopp with one arm.

"What's happening?!" Hoeru questioned.

"The whole island is shaking!" cried Wanda.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Aika shrieked as she held onto Luffy's leg. "I'm scared, I'm scared!"

 **BAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!** A loud roar suddenly filled the air.

"It's Zunesha!" Nekomamushi exclaimed. "And it sounds like it's in some kind of distress!"

"What's going on?!" Inuarashi asked. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

 _"...Help...me...! Someone! Help me~!"_

"Huh?" Luffy muttered as he looked up. "Who said that?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	23. Understood

**Ch. 23- Understood**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

All of Zou rumbled and shook as Zunesha cried out in agony. Everyone was scrambling for their lives as the island suddenly slanted.

"The houses are collapsing!" cried Hoeru, pointing to the crumbling huts.

"Look out!" Franky shouted as he and several Minks jumped out of the way.

"Hang onto the trees for dear life!" Usopp yelled as he clung to a nearby tree trunk, along with the others. Nami and Chopper, frightened for their lives, clung to Luffy's stretching neck, inadvertently choking him in the process.

"Guys! Let go!" the captain gagged.

"Hang on, Momonosuke- _sama_!" cried Kin'emon, holding Momonosuke by the hand.

"What's happening to Zunesha?!" Nekomamushi questioned.

 **BAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!** Zunesha's trumpeting echoed through the air.

"AGH!" Momonosuke cried as he covered his ears.

"Momonosuke-sama?!" Kin'emon asked in concern. "What is the matter?!"

"That voice again!" Momonosuke answered.

 _"If you are there..."_

"NGH!" Luffy grunted as he covered his ears, too. "Dammit! Where's that voice coming from?!"  
 _  
"What voice?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"I don't hear anybody!"_

"Me, neither!" Chopper added.

 _"Please...do it quickly!"  
_  
"AAAAH!" Aika screamed as she grabbed her head.

"Aika, what's wrong?!" Nami asked.

"It hurts...!" Aika replied.

"What hurts?!" Nami asked.

"My HEAD!" Aika shrieked as she held her head, tears of pain forming in the corners of her eyes. "It hurts so bad! The voice is hurting my head! I FEEL LIKE IT'S GONNA EXPLODE!"

"What voice, Aika?!" queried Hoeru.

 _"I don't hear a voice!"_ Kumi shouted.

"MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOP!" Aika screamed loudly.

"HEEEEEEEEY!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHO ARE YOOOOOOOOUUU?!"

"Ugh!" Momonosuke groaned. "This is the loudest voice I've ever heard!"

XXX

"Fire!"

 **BOOM-BOOM-BA-BOOM!** Cannons were fired at Zunesha's legs, causing it to cry out in even more pain as the blows to its left front leg landed...and meanwhile, the Beast Pirates laughed at the ancient pachyderm's expense.

"It's working!" shouted one of them.

"Of course it is," said Jack. "Even an ordinary elephant panics at the sting of a bee...this one is no different. If this thing has really been alive for a thousand years, then its skin is probably old and weak! Living legend, my ass! It's nothing more than an old fart! And if I'm right...with enough fire power..."

Suddenly, as the smoke from the cannon-fire dissipated...some of Zunesha's skin on its knee crumbled away!

"I thought so," Jack smirked behind his mask. "Keep your aim steady! If we can bring that thing to its knees and draw its head closer, then I can finish this fucker off for good! I'll pluck out its eyes, tear off its tongue, and slice its belly open from the inside-out!"

Ginrummy glanced over at Jack, as if in alarm, while the Beast Pirates continued their merciless onslaught.

XXX

"Hurry! Someone! Please, give me the order!"

Luffy growled in frustration at this.

"WHAT ORDER?!" he called out. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF FIRST! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Luffy, who are you talking to?!" Nami asked as she tried to best to comfort Aika, who was crying out in pain. "We don't hear anything!"

 _"Stop talking to imaginary voices!"_ Kumi shouted. _"Aika's in pain, here!"  
_  
"That's the thing!" Luffy replied. "I'm the only one who can hear it!"

"I hear it, too!" Aika cried, still in agony from her sudden migraine.

"Whoever's talking, they're not answering!" Luffy shouted. "I can't tell who it is or where the hell it's coming from!"

Nekomamushi and Inuarashi both glanced at Luffy in surprise.

"I've heard that Gol D. Roger and Lord Oden said the same thing when they visited this place!" exclaimed Pedro. "They heard a great voice, but they couldn't have a conversation with it!"

All of a sudden, Momonosuke and Aika both gasped as they suddenly saw something: a fleet of ships, surrounding Zunesha...with Jack leading them!

"GAH!" Momonosuke cried. "It's...it's Jack!"

"Jack is attacking Zunesha!" Aika shouted.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"With 5 might battleships!" Momonosuke added. "In the direction of 9 o'clock!"

"You can tell all of that from here?!" Usopp asked.

"Zunesha's under attack?!" Wanda questioned.

"So that bastard, Jack, is still alive, is he?" Hoeru queried as she brandished her broadsword. "Perfect...I can finally exact my revenge!"

"Wait a minute, Hoeru!" Nekomamushi shouted. "Let's not be hasty!"

"Momo! Aika!" Luffy cried. "How can you tell that stuff?!"

"It's like...we're seeing through the elephant's eyes!" Aika answered.

"It's scary..!" Momonosuke cried.

 _"It hurts! If I collapse here and now...you're all in danger!"  
_  
XXX

Outside, Zunesha wobbled in the sea, dangerously close to toppling over, yet desperately trying to hold and escape the Beast Pirates' attack, but because it was so old, its movements were slow, so it had no chance of getting away!

XXX

"Send out the ships!" ordered Inuarashi. "We must attack Jack at sea!"

"Yes, Your Grace!" the Minks shouted as they prepared to go into battle.

"The voice," Aika said, "it's coming from...the elephant!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" the Straw Hats questioned in shock.

"She speaks the truth!" Momonosuke cried. "These cries we have been hearing are coming from Zou, itself!"

"Zunesha can speak?!" Wanda questioned.

"A long time ago," Momonosuke began, "Zou committed a crime, and since then, it has only been allowed to walk! It must continue following its orders! Therefore..."

XXX

"Therefore," Zunesha began as it looked it was going to collapse at any time, "I just need permission, this once! Give me the order...to fight back!"

"HAHAHAHA!" cackled one of the Beast Pirates. "It's gonna fall!"

"Yeah! Serves you right!" shouted another.

"Get ready!" Jack ordered. "Once it falls, show no mercy!"

XXX

"Momo! Aika!" Luffy shouted. "You two have to say it!"

"What?!" Momonosuke questioned.

"I feel like you guys will probably reach it more than mine will!" Luffy answered. "If the elephant goes down, we're sitting ducks!"

"But Big Brother...!" Aika whimpered. "My head really hurts and-"

"Just yell, you two!" Luffy ordered. "If you don't, everyone here will die!"

Hearing that caused the children to gasp before they glanced at each other...then nodded their heads. Then, they both took in deep breaths.

"NOW!" Luffy shouted. "SHOUT AS LOUD AS YOU CAN!"

"ZOU~!" Momonosuke called out. "WE HEREBY ORDER YOU...TO FIGHT BACK!"

"MAKE JACK GO AWAY~!" Aika shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"...Understood."

Everyone gasped...as they felt Zunesha beginning to move.

XXX

"What the-?!" questioned one of the Beast Pirates...as the elephant turned to face them...its trunk raised up.

"...Oh, no...!" Jack whispered in horror. "QUICKLY, YOU FOOLS! KEEP FIRING, OR WE'LL-"

 **SMASH!** Zunesha swiped its trunk against all the ships, shattering them all like toothpicks!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Beast Pirates screamed...as they were all sent plummeting into the sea. All the while, Bariete gasped as he witnessed everything through a telescope, then turned and ran off.

"Ape-mergency!" he cried.

XXX

After a while, everything had begun to settle down.

"Hear that?" Franky asked. "It's gone all quiet, again."

"What the hell happened?" asked Law.

 _"Hell if I know,"_ Jupiter muttered.

 _"Aika, are you okay?"_ Kumi asked.

 _"How's your head?"_ Blizzard inquired. _"Does it still hurt?"_

"No," Aika answered, wobbling a bit. "I mean...I feel a little woozy, now, but at least my head's not pounding anymore."

"I can't see Jack anything but the sight before me now," Momonosuke answered. "The voice has stopped, as well."

Meanwhile, Bariete had arrived and conveyed what he had just witnessed.

"Are you saying that Zunesha sank Jack's fleet with its trunk?!" Inuarashi asked.

"Yes, Your Grace!" answered Bariete. "With one might swing!"

"...Inconceivable...!" Inuarashi whispered. "I never once considered that Zunesha actually had a will of its own! Much less that it could communicate with us..."

"I wonder," Kin'emon began, "if Oden- _sama_ knew about his son's ability."

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called, dragging a large, empty backpack on the ground behind him. "What's with all the sour looks?"

"How can you not be stunned by this turn of events?" Inuarasha questioned.

"That's Luffy," Nami replied. "Just takes everything in stride."

"Until we figure out how Jack got here," Nekomamushi began, "the blunt truth of the matter is...Zou just isn't safe anymore!"

"Oh, I see," Luffy said. "Well, good luck with that, then! Shishishi! Wouldn't it be nuts if Zou was on our side?"

"How carefree you are," Nekomamushi grinned. "Mrowrowrow!"

"As they say," Blizzard muttered, "birds of a feather flock together...or in this case, a cat and a monkey."

"So, you know where the food storage is?" Luffy asked. "Since we're gonna be leaving soon, we're gonna need lots of food for the trip! Plus...I still haven't had my breakfast."

Everyone laughed at this.

"No, seriously," Luffy spoke up. "I'm starving here!"

XXX

Concurrently, at an island in the New World...

 **PURU-PURU-PURU! PURU-PURU-PURU!**

As the Transponder Snail rang...inside a deep, dark place...a boot was seen, lying on the floor behind a set of iron bars.  
 **  
KOCHEP!**

"What is it?" a voice asked...as the snail took on the familiar appearance of a certain Worst Generation pirate captain with piano keys for teeth.

 **"Appapapapa! We lost our connection with Jack! It cut out abruptly while he was out at sea...Kaido!"**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Finally updated this baby. Sorry I took so long!

Also, today's recent chapter in the manga: ...all I can say is...they're screwed.

Review, please!


	24. Descending the Elephant

**Ch. 24- Descending the Elephant**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"There," Chopper said as he wiped his forehead. "That ought to do it."

"A mix of the medical knowledge of the Cherry Blossom Kingdom and the herbology of Birdie Kingdom!" Miyagi exclaimed in awe. "How tremendous!"

It is revealed that thanks to the efforts of Chopper, Miyagi, and the rest of the Minks, who were all riding hanging lifeboats like scaffolds, there was a huge bandage wrapped around Zunesha's leg where Jack and his men had attacked it.

"You've totally managed to staunch the bleeding," Miyagi noted.

"Heehee!" Chopper giggled, wiggling around happily. "Only because the forest had the perfect medicinal plants for the job!"

"Great job, Dr. Chopper!" shouted a White Tiger Mink.

"Yeah! You save our home, again!" added an Ibex Mink.

"Y-you guys can't go buttering me up like that!" Chopper shouted, still doing his little dance. "It's not gonna work on me, you jerks!" He then shook his head, snapping himself out of it. "But still, it's gonna be a challenge to change the bandages."

"We can handle it!" Miyagi reassured.

"Yeah, leave it to us!" added Tristan.

"Zunesha has been our homeland for a whole millennium," said Miyagi. "We have enjoyed its comfortable safety from the day we were born...so, some of us later generation Minks might've forgotten something very important. A fact that we are confronted anew, today."

"Yeah?" Chopper inquired. "What's that?"

"That we have always been given life and support by this great beast below us," Miyagi answered, "and that every life must eventually come to an end. If Zunesha truly does have a will of its own...then I wish to ask it a question."

Chopper gasped as he looked up at Zunesha's face.

"...For these past thousand years," Miyagi began, "just what have you been walking toward...Zunesha?"

XXX

Concurrently, in Kurau City...

"You wish to stay here on Zou, Momonosuke- _sama_?" asked Kin'emon.

"Yes, Kin'emon," said Momonosuke.

"And may I be so bold as to inquire why, my liege?" asked Kin'emon.

"That, I do not know," Momonosuke answered. "However...if it is indeed possible...I wish to have a conversation with Zo...I mean...Zunesha. This beast has lived for an entire millennium. Out of all the people, why was my voice able to reach it? Does it perhaps know something about the Kozuki Clan?"

"...You may have a point," Kin'emon surmised. "And yet, there are those who await our return in Wano."

"It's fine, Kin'emon," Inuarashi assured. "I have been thinking that it is necessary to protect Zou from Kaido's threat. In either case, we simply cannot roll into Wano all at once. I plan to remain here for a time. I will bring young Lord Momonosuke with me, later!"

"I thank you, Inuarashi," said Kin'emon. "So, we will be splitting into four parties, then."

MARCO SEARCH TEAM

 **Nekomamushi and the Guardians  
**  
WANO TEAM

 **Kin'emon, Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Kumi, Law, and Jupiter**

ZOU TEAM

 **Inuarashi, Momonosuke, the Musketeers, and Aika  
**  
SANJI RETRIEVAL TEAM

 **Luffy, Pekoms, Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, and Brook  
**  
"The only problem is how to communicate," said Inuarashi. "I know that foreign lands have these peculiar mollusks."

"I believe they are called 'Transponder Snails'," Kin'emon pointed out.

"Yes," answered Inuarashi, "but our land has no such custom."

"Oh, really?" Robin asked. "Well, I saw some wild snails in the forest."

"I can make some for you guys, real quick," Franky added. "It's SUPER easy!"

"Oh...is it?" Inuarashi asked, sweat-dropping a bit. "Well, by all means, please do!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Carrot had brought Luffy, who was now wearing brown shorts for some reason, and Aika to another part of the Guardians' Dwellings in the Whale Forest so they could refill their food supply.

"It should just be around here," the Rabbit Mink said as they rounded a corner and found a hut. "There it is! And thank goodness, it's still standing!"

"YAHOO!" Luffy cheered as he ran inside. "FOOD FOR ME~!"

"Big Brother, wait!" Aika called. "I wanna eat, too!"

Soon, they opened the doors, and they found tons of food inside, such as meat, dried fish, mushrooms (the non-poisonous kind), apples, sweet potatoes, sausages, small crocodiles, onions, and more.

"Wow! Look at it at all!" Aika exclaimed.

"It's a smorgasbord in here!" Luffy added.

"It's a little messy, don't you think?" Carrot asked.

"Ah, who cares?" Luffy asked as he began to stuff his backpack. "Food is food, right?" He then handed Aika a pear. "Here you go, sis."

"Yum!" Aika chirped as she took a bite.

"By the way," Carrot began, "you and your friends sure are amazing, Luffy!"

"Are we?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Carrot answered. "You-teia have Dr. Chopper, who can cure just about anything, and then there's Nami, who can predict the weather like a prophet!"

"Yeah, Chopper and Nami sure are something," Luffy smiled, "and once I'm the Pirate King, Nami and I are gonna get married!"

"Big Sis Nami will be the Pirate Queen!" Aika added.

"Wow, that's wonderful!" Carrot exclaimed.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he kept stuffing his backpack. "Yeah, I know."

"And Baron Corpse is a famous musician, isn't he?" asked Carrot.

"Well, I guess so," Luffy answered. "I haven't really been caught up to speed with what Brook's been doing over the past 2 years."

"And then there's God Usopp, who has 8,000 followers," Carrot continued, "and Robot Franky, who's so funny and full of surprises! He made his hair turn into bunny ears, like mine, during the party, last night!"

"Yeah, Franky and Usopp are pretty cool, too," Luffy said as he piled a bunch of food in his arms and dropped that in his backpack, too.

"And then there's Zoro!" Carrot added. "He's a really great swordsman, but he tends to get lost a lot, doesn't he?"

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Yeah, Zoro's silly!"

"And then there's Robin, who can read those glyph things!" Carrot pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, Robin's an archaeologist!" Luffy replied. "She's, like, super smart!"

"And then there's Blizzard!" Carrot added. "He's really fast, isn't he? And you get to ride on his back like how we ride on Croccies!"

"Yeah, Blizzard and I are best friends," Luffy smiled. "He and I have been through a lot together."

"Oh, and then there's Sanji!" Carrot remembered. "He helped save our home and he made that yummy soup for us!"

"Too bad we weren't here to taste it," Aika spoke.

"Yeah, Sanji's cooking is the best," Luffy added.

 **Grroooooooooooooowwwwll~!**

"Ahahaha!" Luffy laughed. "Even my tummy agrees!"

"And then there's you- _teia_!" Carrot exclaimed. "The captain who brings all of them together- Luffy!"

"I know!" Aika said. "Isn't my Big Brother the best?! And he's gonna be King of the Pirates, one day! Nobody can beat him!"

"Aww, shucks, Aika," Luffy blushed. "You're making me blush over here."

"Shishishishishi!" Aika giggled.

"You're still not going with us to Whole Cake Island, though," Luffy pointed out.

"WHAT?!" the younger D. Carrier questioned. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Aika, it's just safer for you if you stay on Zou!" Luffy scolded. "Plus, you can use this time to focus a little more on your training."

Aika only pouted, while Carrot blinked at her in concern.

"Ah, crap," Luffy cursed as he tried to put more food in the backpack. "Backpack's full already. I knew I should've brought a bigger one!" He then glanced to the food he had in his hand. "...Well, no point in letting this go to waste. Down the hatch!" He then proceeded to take a bite out of some meat. "Mmmm! Yummy!"

"...Hey, Luffy?" Carrot asked. "You think maybe I could-"

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed. "I almost forgot!"

"Almost forgot what?" Carrot queried.

"Pekomamushi!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Peko-who?" Carrot repeated, perplexed. "Oh! You mean Pekoms!"

"Yeah," Luffy replied. "I almost left without the guy! Hey, Carrot, you think you can do me a quick favor and take my backpack to the gate? Our ship is waiting there, and I'll be there once I go pick up Pekomamushi."

"Well, I-" Carrot started.

"Thanks!" Luffy called as he ran off.

"...Jeez," Carrot pouted.

"I know," Aika agreed, pouting as well.

"I wish I could go out to sea, one day," Carrot said as she kicked a pebble. "It sounds like it's a lot of fun...but I know Wanda won't let me go."

"Yeah, I wanna go and save Sanji, too," Aika said, "but my Big Brother and Big Sis are being a couple of big meanies!"

A pause...but then Carrot glanced over at a couple of bananas, and that's when a light bulb appeared over the Rabbit Mink's head.

"I have an idea!" she piped up.

XXX

Not too far away, Luffy was running towards the shack where Pekoms was resting.

"Hey, Pekomamushi!" Luffy called as he ran towards it...only to gasp in horror upon seeing that it had suffered great damage during Jack's attack on Zunesha. "OH, CRAP, HIS HOUSE FELL APART!"

He then ran to the remains of the shack and began to dig under the rubble.

"Hey, Pekomamushi!" Luffy called out as he searched for the Lion Mink. "Are you okay!? Say something! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here, grrrr!" Pekoms' muffled voice was heard.

"Where?!" Luffy asked.

"Under here!" Pekoms called, prompting the Straw Hat Captain to look down at the rubble he was standing on...which crumbled away to reveal a large tortoise shell.

"What the-?!" Luffy questioned. "A turtle?!"

 **POP!** Pekoms suddenly pulled his head out of the shell.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "A guy can't even get some decent bed-rest around here, grrr!"

"Wait, so...you're a turtle?!" Luffy asked. "So, what, that makes you Kamemamushi or something?!"

"No, dummy!" Pekoms answered as he pulled his clothes back on. "First off, my name is Pekoms-grrr! Second, I've got the power of the Turtle-Turtle Fruit! My shell's as hard as diamonds! It's because of that I managed to survive Bege shooting me in the back!"

"Well, whatever," Luffy said. "Listen, Chopper says he'll be responsible for taking care of your wounds and all that stuff."

"...Don't really care for the diamonds thing, do you-grrr?" asked Pekoms. "Even so, I thank you for the medical care. I owe you guys-grrrrr!"

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered...before he tied Pekoms to his back. "So, let's get going to Big Mom's place!"

"Wait, what?!" Pekoms questioned as Luffy began to run. "Hey, wait a second! I'm nearly in critical condition, here!"

 **BONK!** The Lion Mink was accidentally hit in the head by a low-hanging tree branch.

"Ugh...!" he groaned, dizzily. "Of all the people I had to be indebted to, why did it have to be you?"

XXX

Concurrently, at the Guardians' Dwelling, Nekomamushi was preparing to gather up his Guardians for the search for Marco, when suddenly...

"Master!" Pedro exclaimed as he dropped down before the giant Cat Mink.

"Pedro?" Nekomamushi asked. "What is it?"

"Sanji is one of the saviors of this country," Pedro started, "and he was from within our realm! I know that it's a small team, but aside from Pekoms...the thought of not a single Mink taking part in this mission would be a grave stain upon our honor!"

"So you- _gara_ are saying you wanna go with Straw Hat, right?" Nekomamushi inquired.

"That is correct," Pedro replied.

"In that case," Hoeru began, "I'm going, too. That way, I can help Aika with her training."

"Straw Hat made it clear that young Aika must not accompany him," Pedro answered. "It would be too dangerous for a child such as sure. Plus...when did you start taking on disciples?!"

"It's none of your business, Pedro," Hoeru answered. "I only agreed to train Aika to use Electro on a whim. Don't pay it any mind."

"Sorry, Hoeru," Nekomamushi said, "but I need you with me. You have the best sense of smell out of any us Minks! If anyone can track down Marco, it's you!"

"...Very well," Hoeru replied.

"Not so fast!"

Everyone looked up to see the Inuarashi Musketeers, led by Sicilian.

"The Inuarashi Musketeers intend to accompany the Straw Hats, as well!" Sicilian declared.

"Bah!" Pedro scoffed. "Butt out of this, Sicilian. The last thing this mission needs is a noisy fusspot such as yourself."

"I AM NOT NOISY!" Sicilian barked.

"Then let me go, instead!" Wanda spoke up. "I have been with Nami's group the longest!"

"Wanda!" Pedro shouted.

"I want to go, too!" Tristan exclaimed. "I wish to serve as Dr. Chopper's assistant!"

"Tristan, not you, too!" Pedro cried in exasperation.

"And we accidentally fought against Luffy the other night, remember?!" Roddy and B.B. shouted.

"Not you guys, too," Hoeru muttered in irritation.

"And Nami loves using my belly as a bed!" exclaimed the giant Sheep Mink that Nami was sleeping on the other night.

"That's hardly a reason, Pastor Yomo!" Pedro cried.

"We wanna keep chewing on Baron Corpse!" added a group of Canine Minks.

"NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING REQUESTS!" Pedro yelled. "YOU CANINES, STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"I understand your reasoning, my fellow Minks!" Nekomamushi called. "However, it's best that Pedro goes with Straw Hat, instead."

"But why, Master?!" the Minks questioned in disagreement.

"Because Pekoms is with Straw Hat, that's why!" Nekomamushi answered...and that's when the Minks pounded their fists into their palms in realization.

"Ah, makes sense," they all said.

XXX

"Now pay attention, Nami," Usopp said. "That tool I gave you uses Pop Green growth and has an augmented surface, thanks to Franky's help. This is the weapon of the century, the ultimate-"

"So, what do I do?" asked Nami, who was now wearing a white shirt with the number 73 on it and a dark green short skirt, and in her hands was some sort of strange, wand-like object. "Just squeeze it like this, right?"

"Nami, are you listening to me?!" Usopp questioned. "You have to...NO, WAIT! NOT SO TIGHT!"

 **POP!** The object suddenly extended from both sides, making it extremely long and nearly knocking away the Minks that were surrounding the surprised navigator, as well as Usopp.

"Whoa! It stretched!" Nami exclaimed as she stood up, only to wobble around, unable to balance herself due to how long the object was. "U-Usopp, this is way too long! I can't even use it!"

"That's because you extended it too far!" Usopp shouted. "Listen to me when I try to explain things, got it?!"

"All right, I'm listening," Nami said.

"Good," Usopp replied. "Now then, this tool can extend and shrink freely with minimal use of force. It's your new Clima-Tact! I implemented all of the Weatheria devices that you gave me...but the only thing I couldn't figure out was that 'magic wand' thing that you told me about, back when we met up in Sabaody. So that..."

"Oh, wow!" Nami exclaimed as she began to make all kinds of weather with her new Sorcery Clima-Tact, which the frightened Minks tried to avoid. "Look at this! It's so easy to hold and swing around!"

"...Depends on you..." Usopp muttered.

"Thanks a lot, Usopp!" Nami beamed. "I knew you could do it!"

"Goodness!" Raizo exclaimed. "What high-level ninjutsu!"

"This is perfect!" Nami said. "This really is the amalgamation of all of Weatheria's Climate Science! It's the Sorcery Clima-Tact I've been dreaming of! Thanks again, Usopp!"

"Aww, shucks," Usopp said, bashfully. "Well, I do what I can. Anyways, all that's left is the cost of the materials and then-"

"Mirage Tempo!" Nami exclaimed as she waved her Sorcery Clima-Tact, creating a mirage that made her disappear.

"HEY, YOU CHISELER!" Usopp shouted. "GET BACK HERE! DAMMIT, THIS IS THE SAME THING YOU DID WHEN YOU FIRST ASKED ME BACK IN ALABASTA!"

XXX

A while later, at Zou's main gate, the Sanji Retrieval Team had arrived at Zunesha's rump while everyone came to see them off.

"So there's seven of us going, huh?" asked Luffy. "Well, good to have you along, Pero-Pero or whatever your name is!"

"It's Pedro," the Jaguar Mink corrected, "and I promise you, I will not get in your way."

"Garchu!" Wanda exclaimed as she licked Nami's face. "Be careful out there, Nami, okay? It was really a pleasure meeting you- _teia_ and your friends."

"Thanks, Wanda," Nami said. "You be careful, too."

"Pedro," Pekoms groaned. "Why are you coming-grrr?!"

"I am tagging along with Straw Hat's group," Pedro began, "as someone who has known you- _gara_ for years!"

"What the hell does that mean?!" questioned Pekoms.

 _"See ya later, Blizzard,"_ Kumi said to the wolf-dog, who smiled.

 _"You, too...hopefully,"_ Blizzard added, wearing a light green scarf around his neck. _"I'd go with you to Wano to make sure what you're going through works out, but...you know."_

 _"Yeah, I know,"_ Kumi replied. _"Luffy and all that."_

"What are you guys talking about?"Luffy asked.

 _"Nothing,"_ Blizzard replied. "Don't worry about it."

"Goodbye Dr. Chopper," Milky said as she nuzzled the little reindeer, who swooned with hearts in his eyes. "I hope we get to meet again!"

"Uhh...yeah," Chopper replied. "Me, too...!"

"Goodbye Baron Corpse!" the Canine Minks cried, causing Brook to shudder in displeasure.

"Hey, Luffy, listen," Zoro said. "We know how he is. Even though he's pretty much with Vivi, odds are he's still spazzing about the fact that he's getting married to some poor broad."

"Oh, come on, man, that's cold," Usopp said.

"Well, it is what it is," Luffy shrugged as he looked up to Inuarashi. "Since my sister's staying here on Zou, you don't mind watching her for me, right?"

"It would be my pleasure," Inuarashi said.

"I'd stay to help her with training," Hoeru started, "but Master Nekomamushi needs me."

"It's cool," Luffy reassured. "You gotta do what you gotta do, right?"

"Farewell, Luffy- _dono_!" Kin'emon exclaimed. "We will be waiting for you in Wano!"

"Take care~!" called the Heart Pirates while Law and Jupiter remained stoic.

"I'm gonna be working on some Anti-Kaido weapons!" Franky exclaimed.

"If you need us for anything," B.B. began, "don't hesitate to call!"

"Take care out there," Robin said. "And don't forget those Poneglyph rubbings."

"I'll be having those samurai following my lead in no time, flat," Zoro smirked.

"Don't start!" Usopp shouted.

"And now, without further ado," said Kanjuro, holding his paintbrush, "I shall help with the elephant descent."

"No thanks, Kanjuro," Luffy said. "We'll get down ourselves."

"How?" Nami asked.

"Uh...Nami?" Chopper asked, nervously, causing the navigator to look down...and see that Luffy had his left arm stretched around her and Pedro while his right arm was stretched around Chopper, Brook, and Blizzard.

"...Wait..." Nami whimpered in horror. "Luffy, what are you doing?!"

"Oh, dear god," Blizzard muttered with dread. "Don't tell me he's gonna-"

 **WHUP!** Without a single warning...Luffy jumped off the elephant!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" everyone questioned in shock.

"What in the hell is he thinking?!" Law shouted.

"Well, at least now, we have whatever shred of insanity we've got left to ourselves," Jupiter spoke up.

"Bye everybody!" Luffy called. "See you back in Wano! And don't worry, we'll get Sanji back!"

"HELP US!" Nami shrieked.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, AGAIN~!" Brook howled, his soul hanging out of his mouth.

"MOMMY~!" Chopper cried.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Blizzard screamed.

"IS HE INSANE?!" Pedro questioned in terror.

"IF THIS FALL DOESN'T KILL US, I'LL KILL YOU, STRAW HAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Pekoms roared.

"See you in Wano, Luffy!" Zoro called.

"Be careful out there!" Usopp shouted. "Don't let Big Mom catch you on her turf! SHE'S AN EMPEROR OF THE SEA~!"

"Got it!" Luffy replied as he descended with the others. "See ya~!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!" screamed Nami, Chopper, Blizzard, Brook, Pedro, and Pekoms.

And so, Luffy and the Sanji Retrieval Team headed for Whole Cake Island and Big Mom, the Emperor whom they had already challenged...but meanwhile, on the Paradise side of the Grand Line, at the docks of Alabasta, the Sand Kingdom...

"Hurry up, Father! I can't wait!"

"Slow down there, Vivi! Hahaha! I don't think I've ever seen you in such a good mood!"

The Princess of Alabasta...Nefertari Vivi, smiled as she turned to her father.

"Well, why not?" asked Vivi. "It's been so long since I went sailing!"

 **QUAAAAAAACK!** Carue squawked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Review, please!


	25. The World Is Restless

**Ch. 25- The World Is Restless**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

The royal flagship sailed away from Alabasta's docks, headed by a Marine battleship with the name "Hina" on the sails. As they went off with the tide, a humongous crowd of people cheered as they waved the ships off.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty!"

"Take care, Princess Vivi! We'll miss you!"

"Good luck!"

Among the crowd was Toto and his son, Kohza, who both chuckled as they watched the princess leave.

"The princess looked quite excited to leave," Toto mused.

"I guess she feels like a pirate, again," Kohza shrugged. "Just when it seemed she was starting to act like a regular princess again."

XXX

"Hello...this is Hina speaking. I've just left Alabasta."

On the battleship, Rear Admiral Hina was just giving her report with Jango and Fullbody continuously trying to woo her with bouquets of roses.

"I will be escorting the Nefertari Family," Hina began, "to Mariejois, safe and sound. Our expected arrival is-"

"Princess Vivi! What are you doing?! Get down from there!"

Hina looked up...and up in the Crow's Nest, there was Vivi, standing at the very top with her eyes wide open as the breeze blew against her back, her hair swaying gently like the ocean waves.

"Haa..." she sighed, contentedly. "What a lovely sea breeze. I could stand here forever."

"Princess Vivi!" Igaram called out, having grown a scruffy mustache since the 2 years. "What are you doing up there?! What if a great, monstrous bird should appear, swoop down, and snatch you up for dinner?! What if a sniper has his wicked sights trained upon you?! What if a meteorite should fall on your head?!"

"Oh, stop being such a wet blanket, Igaram," said Pell, who had made a full recovery since his "heroic sacrifice". "Vivi's had experience with pirates befo-"

"SHUSH!" Igaram whispered. "If the Marines hear about THAT, there's no telling what would happen!"

 **KOFF-KOFF!** A voice coughed harshly, causing them to turn to see King Nefertari Cobra, who, for the past 2 years, had actually gotten quite ill.

"Please take care, Your Majesty," said Chaka. "If your health is too poor, we will head back at once."

"I won't hear of it," Cobra answered. "I'm just fine...just a slight cough, that's all." He then cleared his throat. "Ever since the day I met Nico Robin, I have had questions for the World Government."

 _Flashback_

Cobra, who had been tending to Luffy after he had been poisoned by Crocodile's Scorpion Stinger, looked over to Robin as she lied against the tomb's crumbling walls, blood dripping from her mouth and tears spilling from her eyes.

"Too many obstacles," Robin began, "stood in the way of my dream...!"

 _Flashback end_

"Are you talking about the Poneglyph hidden in the tomb?" asked Chaka.

"Precisely," Cobra confirmed. "I am determined to attend this year's Reverie, no matter what! If it is possible...I wish to learn what it was that the Nefertari Kings of the distant past...did to this world!"

All of a sudden...Vivi leapt off the Crow's Nest!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Igaram screamed. "PRINCESS, NO! HANG ON, I'LL CATCH YOU!"

But there was no need, for Vivi landed safely on the deck, as graceful as a heron.

"What was that you were saying, Igaram?" she asked.

"FOR THE GODS' SAKES!" Igaram shouted. "PLEASE STOP MAKING ME-RRGH! KOFF-KOFF! Ahem...ma-ma-ma~! There. Now, as I was saying, PLEASE STOP MAKING ME WORRY, PRINCESS!"

 **QUACK-QUACK!** Carue squawked, while Vivi chuckled before she went to her father's side, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Father?" she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh...not quite well," Cobra muttered, giving out a rather forced cough. "I may not lost too much longer, Vivi...if only my dear daughter could find a husband and bless me with some grandchildren before it's too late...!"

"Father," Vivi smirked, "don't think you can guilt-trip me into getting married. I can tell the difference between a fake cough and a real one."

Cobra blushed slightly while Chaka and Pell snickered behind.

"Ahem-hem!" Cobra cleared his throat, once more. "Well, at any rate, I still have those pictures of some rather nice suitors for you, Vivi-"

"Do me a favor?" Vivi asked. "Just go ahead and toss those all out, okay?"

"But Vivi-" Cobra started.

"Father, you know how much I hate when you do this," Vivi said. "Besides..."

She reached into her blouse...and pulled out a photo.

"...My heart already belongs to somebody else."

The photo is revealed to be a picture of herself and Sanji, 2 years ago, sitting side-by-side as they smiled at the camera. Behind them was the royal garden, filled with lush plants and greenery, and even a little pond with water lilies. Vivi asked Nami to take this picture for her and then make a copy of it so she and Sanji could have a memento of each other when the time came for the Straw Hats to leave.

To this day, the only ones who knew of Vivi's long-distance relationship with Sanji were Chaka, Pell, and Igaram, for she had yet to tell Cobra.

XXX

Concurrently, in Logue Town in the East Blue...

"Congratulations on your enthronement, Your Majesty. Our historic hotel was built for the sole purpose of housing the nobles who come to attend the Reverie every four years! I do hope you enjoy your stay!"

In said hotel, a woman with long blonde hair, a pointy nose, and dressed in an elegant, light orange gown looked around in amusement. She is Sally Isntoinette, the current Queen of Goa Kingdom.

"It isn't bad," she mused. "It isn't _isn't_ bad, isn't it, dearest?"

At the window, a man with short brown hair and dressed in regal clothes stared outside with his hands behind his back.

"Rather pedestrian if you ask me," he scoffed. "A view of Gold Roger's execution stand is, honestly, the best it has to offer."

"W-well," said a hotel bellboy with a chin that looked like a hotel building, "please do ease the fatigue of your travel here, King Stelly!"

"...I shall...now begone from my sight, trash."

The hotel staff gasped at this...but heeded the snobbish king's words.

The countries of the world are currently in a restless state, due to an event that happens once every 4 years in the holy land of Mariejois, in the center of the world: the Reverie. Here, at the very highest of conferences, the monarchs of fifty nations will come together to discuss and debate the world's most serious topics and agree upon a shared direction of the future...but given the prudent and cantankerous natures of the most powerful of figures, the meetings are not always...tranquil.

XXX

In the Kano Kingdom in the West Blue...

"So," said the current king of Kano, "Don Chinjao...err...I mean, Don Sai has not yet returned, eh? Well, the war is over now. It seems we will be making it to the Reverie on time, after all. There are so many I need to get off my chest."

XXX

In Evil Black Drum Kingdom in the South Blue...

"MAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" cacked Wapol...who, apparently, had not changed his ways and was still the tyrannical he was before, as well as the C.E.O of a toy company. "Oh, really, Dalton?! The Cherry Blossom Kingdom?! How shall I drag you all down to ruin, I wonder?!"

XXX

In the Cherry Blossom Kingdom in the Grand Line...

"What did you say?!" questioned Dalton as he and the guards turned to look at Dr. Kureha with aghast faces.

"Oh, don't give me that disgruntled look, Dalton," Kureha said. "I only offered to be your doctor for the trip. You should be happy about that, right?"

XXX

In Dressrosa, which is still being rebuilt...

"Wait," Rebecca began, "you mean...I can really go with you?!"

"Of course!" Viola replied. "You'd be going as my attendant, Rebecca...what do you say?"

"I'd love to go!" Rebecca answered. "Thank you, Aunt Viola!"

"I can't believe I'm going, too!" added Mansherry. "This will be my first time!"

Meanwhile, King Riku was currently talking to Elizabello on the Transponder Snail.

"So you turned down the battleship escort?" asked Riku.

 **"Of course!"** answered Elizabello. **"How about you and I visit the Holy Land, together?!"**

"Good grief," King Riku muttered. "Why is everyone treating this like it's some sort of vacation?"

"What's wrong with that?! It's like a big festival! GAHAHAHA!"

King Riku only sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

XXX

In Ryugu Kingdom on Fishman Island...

"Nooooo~!" Shirahoshi cried as she hugged Megalo. "I don't wanna go! Sir Luffy...he promised me he'd take me to the surface! We would go on a walk again, in a forest!"

"Yes, yes, Princess, I know," said the Minister of the Right. "And of course, Sir Luffy and his friends will be able to take you another stroll, to a much farther place if you so desire, but this trip is only right above us! And just think, your brothers, the Neptune Princes, and the Neptune Royal Army, will be there to protect you from harm!"

"Oh, what a bother," groaned the Minister of the Left.

"Father," Ryuboshi began, "what if we let Shirahoshi skip this one, _mi-re-do~?_ "

"Mambo, mambo!" chanted Manboshi. "If we're going to petition to migrate to Fishman Island, then we've got tons of signatures from the citizens!"

"But if she doesn't come along," Neptune began, "it would be as if we were saying that we don't trust the humans- _jamon!_ "

"Shirahoshi," Fukaboshi began, "I know you're nervous, as am I, though I don't show it..."

"Big Brother Fukaboshi..." Shirahoshi murmured.

"But have you learned nothing from watching the Straw Hat Pirates during their stay here?" asked Fukaboshi. "This upcoming meeting...is the greatest desire of our late, Orihime! So...let us go, together!"

A pause...but then Shirahoshi wiped her eyes before she smiled and nodded her head, causing Fukaboshi, Manboshi, Ryuboshi, and King Neptune to smile proudly.

 _'...I promised Sir Luffy,'_ Shirahoshi thought, _'that I would not cry, anymore.'_

XXX

Meanwhile, with the Sanji Retrieval Team...

"A...a bit...too s-s-starboard, Ch-Chopper," Nami stammered as she wobbled, woozily.

"Like...this...?" Chopper asked, shakily as he tried to steer the _Sunny_.

"A...a bit more..." Nami replied.

"Oh, COME ON!" Luffy shouted. "Where's your energy, people?! You keep this attitude up and we'll sink!"

 **BONK!** Blizzard bopped Luffy on the back of his head with his paw.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT, YOU JACKASS?!" the wolf-dog questioned. "YOU JUST LEAPT OFF THE TOP OF THAT ELEPHANT WITHOUT WARNING! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, GIVE US FREAKING HEART ATTACKS?!"

"Thank you..." Brook whispered, his soul floating out of his gaping jawbone. "Once again, I can savor the joy of being alive...!"

"...I'll kill you for this, Straw Hat...!" Pekoms rasped.

"O-okay, Chopper," Nami said, starting to get her bearings, again. "We're...just a bit of course...so turn the ship to port."

"I'll do it!" a voice called out.

"See that?" Luffy asked. "She's got more energy than the rest of...wait...who said that?"

Everyone looked up and saw that it was none other than Carrot, who was wearing a black cap, a green backpack, and an orange dress with the word "RABBIT" on the front.

"Wow!" she exclaimed in awe. "We're really out on the sea! This big, heavy boat feels like it's floating in the air!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" the group questioned.

"Carrot?!" Pedro shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I decided to tag along!" Carrot answered before she jumped at Luffy, embraced him and nibbled his cheek. "Garchu!"

"OUCH!" Luffy cried. "Let go!"

"Nami's turn, now!" Carrot exclaimed as she glomped onto Nami and bit her cheek, too.

"OW! Carrot, that hurts!" Nami cried.

"Now Chopper!"

 **CHOMP!  
**  
"Ow! Carrot!"

"Blizzard!"

 **CHOMP! YIPE!**

"And Baron Corpse!"

 **CHONK!**

"OUCH! Ohhh, I think I chipped my tooth...!"

"I'm sorry, Carrot," Pedro began, "but we're taking you back to Zou, right now!"

"NOOOOOOO~!" Carrot whined. "If you take me back, Wanda will yell at me~!"

"So you'd rather be a burden to our saviors, then?" asked Pedro. "We are infiltrating the lair of an Emperor of the Sea, not going out to have fun!"

"But I always wanted to go on an adventure at sea!" Carrot replied. "Please let me go! I promise I'll be good! Look, I brought everything!" She then pointed to just another set of clothes, two carrots, and a canteen. "I brought my lunch, some carrot juice, a snack, and I even brought an extra set of clothes!"

"And how long is that gonna last?" asked Pekoms.

"Half a day!" Carrot answered. "The sea is a big place, right?"

 _"...Oh, boy,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Umm...listen, Carrot?"_

"Yes, Blizzard?" Carrot asked.

(A/N: I figured that even Minks can understand animals.)

 _"I...don't know how to tell you this,"_ Blizzard began, _"but you're not exactly well-packed for this trip. We're not gonna get to Whole Cake Island in just half a day. It could take nearly 2 weeks at least!"_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" Carrot cried in shock. "You mean, even if we go straight there, it'll take longer?!" A pause...but then she smiled, wistfully. "The sea truly is a wonderland, isn't it?"

"It's sea, not land," Pekoms corrected.

 _"Wow,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"Nothing ever breaks your spirit, huh, kid?"_

"Luffy, what do you think?" Nami asked.

"Well...I guess she can come," Luffy replied. "Carrot's pretty tough, right? Plus, it's only one person."

"Yeah, that's true," Nami concurred.

"Hi, Big Brother! Hi, Big Sis!" Aika spoke up, standing right behind the captain and navigator.

"Hi, sweetie," Nami smiled.

"Hey, Aika," Luffy greeted back.

3...2...1.

"AIKA?!" everyone except for Carrot questioned.

"Shishishishi!" Aika giggled. "Surprise! I'm coming to help get Sanji back, too!"

"Oh, no, you're not!" Nami scolded. "Absolutely out of the question! We're taking you back to Zou, right now!"

"But Big Sis-" Aika started.

"Aika, we're telling you this for your own good!" Luffy interjected. "It's dangerous! Now we're going back to Zou!"

"Uh...Luffy?" Chopper asked. "That's gonna be a problem."

"Why?" Luffy inquired.  
 _  
"Because Zou's gone,"_ Blizzard replied. _"It disappeared, a while back."_

Luffy looked up and saw that Blizzard was right: Zunesha had indeed disappeared, having walked away from the scene moments ago.

"...Crap," Luffy cursed. "Well, Aika, you still can't come with us. You're staying on the ship where it's safe, at least!"

"And that's final!" Nami added, sternly.

"Please let me go with you?" Aika asked. "Pretty please?" She then shifted into her Wolf Form and gave Luffy and Nami the biggest, saddest, wettest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

"...AWWWWWWWWWWWW~!" Luffy and Nami both cooed.

"...You- _gara_ have GOT to be kidding," Pedro muttered.

"Yay~!" Aika and Carrot cheered as they embraced each other. "We get to stay~!"

"Yeah, sure," Luffy said as he munched on one of Carrot's...well, carrots. "Welcome aboard, you two."

"Glad to be here- HEY!" Carrot started, only to take on a rather enraged look. "WHO THE HECK SAID YOU COULD EAT MY CARROTS?!"

Without a single warning, the crazed Rabbit Mink lunged at Luffy and bit his neck...and this time, it wasn't a love bite!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" Luffy screamed.

 _"LUFFY!"_ Blizzard cried in horror.

"Help...!" Luffy croaked. "She's...killing me!"

"Carrot, no!" Aika shouted as she tried pull Carrot off of Luffy. "Don't hurt him!"

"Luffy, quick!" Nami called. "Pet Carrot on the head! Don't ask why, just do it!"

Luffy strained himself to lift his hand, then gave Carrot a few light pats on her head...and soon, she sighed happily as she pulled away.

"Okay," she said. "You can have the carrots if you want."

"Phew!" Luffy sighed in relief. "My god, I thought I was done!"

"...Luffy lost against someone like her...?" Chopper asked, his eyes bugging out of his skull.

"Well, what did you expect?" Pedro asked, standing way on top of the Crow's Nest. "Carrot is a Mink, and that makes her a natural-born fighter since infancy!"

"My word!" Brook exclaimed as he looked up. "When did you get up there, Pedro?!"

Soon, Luffy finished eating the carrots.

"Ugh...carrots are fine, but I need meat," Luffy said. "I'm starving! Hey, Sanji! Make up some lunch, will ya?!"

 _"Luffy, Sanji's not here, remember?"_ Blizzard reminder.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy muttered before his stomach started rumbling. "Ugggggh...but what are we gonna do about food?! I'm starving to death!"

 _"Well don't look at me!"_ Blizzard answered. _"I'm a guard dog, not a cook! The best I can do is toasted bread with peanut butter on top!"_

 **Gluuuuuuuuurrrrrggle...!  
**  
 _"...Dammit, now I'm hungry,"_ the wolf-dog cursed.

"I don't know how to cook, either," Chopper replied.

"I could try and make something," Nami spoke up, "but I'm not Sanji, so I doubt it'll be good."

"Well...maybe I can try and cook something?" Luffy asked.

"NO WAY!" the group shouted.

"It was just a suggestion!" Luffy replied, only for his stomach to growl again. "Ohhhhh..." He then flopped down on the floor. "I can't even argue, now."

Just then, Brook felt Aika tug on his coat, causing him to look down at her.

"Yes, Young Miss Aika?" asked the skeleton.

"Brook, will you go into the kitchen with me?" Aika asked. "I'm not allowed in there without a grownup."

"Err...all right," Brook replied.

Meanwhile, up on the Crow's Nest, Pedro was reading the newspaper that he bought from a News Coo...and needless to say, he was rather shocked at the headline, which read as follows:

LONG RUMORED MYSTERY LOCATION DISCOVERED AFTER DECADES: BALTIGO, HEADQUARTERS OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY ALREADY IN UTTER RUIN

"...My god...!" Pedro whispered in disbelief.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Currently in the works: Breath of the Wild, Ch. 16 and One Piece Prompts: Shaved Ice.

Review, please!


	26. Playing Pirates

**Ch. 26- Playing Pirates**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Jupiter, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Lucky, and Hoeru © Me

Hercules © Me and Gakuto1991

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!"

The Sanji Retrieval Team was in complete shock at what Pedro had just conveyed to them.

 _"The Revolutionary Army was defeated?!"_ Blizzard questioned. "Are you serious?!"

"Oh, man!" Luffy exclaimed as he held the newspaper. "I hope Sabo's okay! I mean, I'm not too worried about him and all, but still!"

"You're talking that guy you met in Dressrosa, right?" Chopper asked. "I didn't know that THE Sabo of the Revolutionary Army was your brother, too, Luffy!"

"First the Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates' 2nd Unit," Nami began, "now the Revolutionary Army's Chief of Staff?! What kind of brothers are you guys?!"

"Plus," Pedro began, "aren't you- _gara_ the son of Monkey D. Dragon the Revolutionary, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at the picture next to Sabo's...and it was there that he saw his father's smiling face. It was one of smugness, cunning, and confidence, as if he were mocking his enemies with that grin.

"...Luffy?" Nami asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"...So this guy is my Dad, huh?" Luffy asked.

 _"...Luffy, you don't have to keep looking at it, you know,"_ Blizzard said. _"We know how much you...dislike your father."_

"...Honestly," Luffy began, "I don't know how to feel about my Dad, anymore."

"Really?" Chopper asked.

"Well, for one thing, he saved Sabo 12 years ago," Luffy said. "Plus, Robin got to know him during those 2 years...and she told me he's not really such a bad guy. At first...I did hate him...but now I'm not sure how to feel."

"I see," Nami said.

"Wow, Luffy!" Carrot exclaimed. "I didn't know your daddy was such a famous man! Garchu!" She then bit on Luffy's ear, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Well, anyway," Luffy began, "I guess I'll worry about my Dad later."

 _"Hey, if that's how you feel, then okay,"_ Blizzard said.

"So...how did it actually happen?" Luffy asked. "Them getting found, that is."

"Hmm..." Nami hummed as she skimmed through the paper. "Oh! Here it is! It says that through an anonymous source, the Revolutionary Army's hidden base was revealed, but by the time the Marines and Cipher Pol arrived, the Blackbeard Pirates had completely leveled the settlement to the ground!"

"...Blackbeard...!" Luffy hissed while Blizzard growled.

"I don't understand," Nami said. "Blackbeard has nothing against the Revolutionaries! Why would he attack them?!"

"I think I know," Luffy replied. "Back in Dressrosa, there was this Champion-guy, Burger or something, and Sabo totally kicked his ass!"

"That's probably got a lot to do it," Blizzard concurred. "Plus, since Sabo took the Flame-Flame Fruit, that also might've added more fuel to the fire."

"It also says that Blackbeard clashed briefly with Cipher Pol before he and his crew retreated," said Pedro, "but there was no info about any fatalities in the article."

"So that means that Sabo could still be okay," Luffy smiled in relief. "Man, that's a relief."

 **Grrrruuuuuuuuuuuurrrrmmmmbggghh!**

"Ugh~!" Luffy groaned as his stomach growled again. "Now I can go back to worrying about being hungry~!"

"I'm surprised that Aika's being so quiet about this," Nami said. "I mean...you'd think she'd be a little excited about seeing her father's face for the first time."

"Hey," Chopper spoke up as he looked around, "where is Aika, anyway?"

"Baron Corpse is gone, too!" Carrot added.

"Eh?!" Nami questioned. "Gone?! Where'd they go?!"

All of a sudden, Blizzard's nose twitched at a peculiar...yet rather delicious aroma.

 _"Hey,"_ Blizzard said. _"Something smells pretty good!"_

Soon, Chopper and Carrot sniffed the air, as well, before their mouths started to water.

"Mmm, it does smell good!" Chopper exclaimed.

"It makes my tummy growl!" Carrot added.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Luffy exclaimed as he sniffed the air, too. "It smells like curry with...grade A marble beef, diced carrots, green onions, spiced with curry powder and gram masala, white rice, and..." He then sniffed the air once more. "Tangerine zest!"

"Curry?" Nami repeated. "Where's it coming from?"

"It smells like it's coming from the kitchen," Pedro answered.

Soon, the group entered the kitchen and found Brook sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Brook?" Nami asked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Supervising," Brook answered.

"Supervising what?" Chopper repeated.

"Brook!"

Everyone looked up to see Aika wearing a dark red shirt, a pink Doskoi Panda apron, a pair of pale rose shorts, and a chef's hat, using a step-ladder to stand at the stove, where a pot of rice boiling

"What are you doing?!" Aika questioned. "I told you not to let anybody in here! Now the surprise is ruined!"

"Oh, dear," Brook replied. "Sorry about that, Young Miss Aika."

"Aika, what are you doing there?!" Nami asked.

"I'm making lunch," Aika answered. "Someone has to make the meals until we get Sanji back, right?"

"When did you learn how to cook?" Blizzard queried.

"Well, remember when Caesar got kidnapped by that Pet-Pet guy?" asked Aika. "And you, Big Brother, Big Sis Nami, Chopper, and Traffy had to go and get him back? Well while you were gone, Sanji taught how to cook meals!"

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"I had to have Brook in here with me," Aika began, "because Sanji says I can't cook if there's no one in here to watch me and make sure I don't get hurt."

"Well...as long as Brook's watching you, I guess it's okay," Nami said, "but still, be careful, okay sweetie?"

"I will!" Aika replied. "I promise!"

"Come on, guys," Nami said. "Let's leave Aika to work in peace."

"Right," everyone nodded before they headed out...but then, Luffy peeked his head back in.

"Psst!" he whispered. "Hey, Aika! Can I get a taste?"

"Big Brother, it's not done yet!" Aika scolded.

"Okay, okay!" Luffy exclaimed as he left. "Sheesh! Sanji really did teach you."

Once they were outside, Nami couldn't help chuckling at her sweet little adopted sister's kindness.

"Isn't Aika just a sweetheart?" she asked.

"It's so nice of her to wanna cook for us," Carrot replied.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, "but I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. My tummy needs food, now!"

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwlll~!** His stomach roared, noisily.

"See?" Luffy asked. "It's saying 'Feed me'!"

Nami rolled her eyes in exasperation, but then she gasped as she looked out towards portside.

"Oh, god," she muttered in horror. "Luffy, right now, food's the least of our worries!"

"Why?" Luffy asked before he spotted some incoming storm clouds. "Oh...that's why."

Before too long, **BABOOM!** The storm hit, and thunder and lightning shook the heavens above.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Carrot shrieked in fright as she saw the lightning bolts. "IS THAT ELECTRO?!"  
 _  
"You act like you've never seen lightning before!"_ Blizzard shouted.

"Quickly!" Nami called out. "Hoist the sails! The wind will tear them apart!"

"Yes, sir, Nami sir!" Luffy saluted. "I mean- ma'am! I mean...ah, forget it." He then hurried to furl up the sails, along with Pedro.

"Hey, you!" Nami shouted at Pekoms. "Don't just stand there! Get up and help us!"

"You're kidding me, right?!" Pekoms questioned. "I'm practically half-dead-grrrr~!"

XXX

Meanwhile, back on Zou...

"You're saying that Carrot is out at sea, right now?!"

"Yes, Wanda..."

At Zou's main gate, Wanda had just found out from Bariete about Carrot's disappearance.

"I...I ape-pologize," Bariete said. "I tried to stop her, but by the time I found her, she had already packed up and left!"

"...You-teia can't fool anybody, Bariete," Wanda replied...pointing to the bananas strapped to Bariete's back. "Carrot bribed you into not telling me, didn't she?"

"EEP!" Bariete squeaked. "W-well, Wanda...she didn't wanna hurt your feelings and-"

"It's all right," Wanda reassured with a warm smile. "Honestly, I kind of saw it coming. As long as she is Luffy and his group, she'll be fine."

Bariete smiled while munching on the bananas, but meanwhile, in Kurau City, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, Franky, and Kumi, were all sitting in Hoeru's house.

"I should've known that Aika had run off," Usopp said. "That kid really is our captain's sister! Once she gets a crazy idea in her head, there's no stopping her."

Robin only gave an amused chuckle while Hoeru leaned against the wall.

"I'm surprised you- _teia_ are not angry at her," the Timber Wolf Mink said.

"Well, we're so used to Luffy pulling off such crazy stunts," Robin began, "that we're not surprised that Aika's started following his lead."

"...I see," Hoeru smiled. "Well...as long as she's safe, I suppose it's fine."

Back at the main gate, Wanda stood next to Inuarashi...who glared down at the sea with a pondering expression.

"Something troubles you, Your Grace?" asked Wanda.

"...I am going to have some extra guards be placed around the gates," said Inuarashi, to Wanda's surprise. "I suspect that somehow, the enemy has a Vivre Card, which they followed to get here...the only question is where did they get it from?"

Wanda only stared up at the duke, nervously.

"I only hope that the Vivre Card was lost with the ships that Zunesha sank," Inuarashi continued. "If they come back, we must be vigilant."

"...The thought scares me," Wanda admitted.

"...As it scares me," Inuarashi agreed.

XXX

Deep down beneath the sea...it was revealed that Jack was lying on his wrecked ships, unable to move due to his Devil Fruit's weakness...and yet, somehow...he was breathing.  
 _  
'Someone...!'_ he thought. _'Someone...hurry and get me the hell out of here!'_

XXX

Concurrently, in a certain land...

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAH~! It can't be! Guuuuhh! **Hic**!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's true! Jack's attempt to recover Joker ended in failure...and that puts an end to our arrangement for those SMILE Devil Fruits!"

 **GLUG-GLUG-GLUG!** Kaido sobbed as he took a swig of some sake.

"Then...that means we can't...make any more gifters!" the Emperor bawled. "BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!"

 _'He's a crying drunk, today!'_ thought some lesser Beast Pirate members.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" Kaido wailed. "But...but we said we'd make the greatest pirate crew ever, entirely out of Devil Fruit users! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!" He took another swig of sake. " **Hic! Hic!** And before that dream could come true...Joker gets his ass beaten by some two-bit kids?! Poor, poor Joker...all because you had to be such a damn, pathetic weakling!"

"But...but Kaido, sir!" said one of the Beast Pirates, holding up Luffy's wanted poster. "Straw Hat Luffy is the man of the times, after all! If...if you underestimate him, then..."

A pause...but then Kaido took another swig of his sake.

"If I underestimate him..." he started...as he held his spiked mace, "...then...WHAT?!"

WHAM! He slammed his mace against his underling's face, not only tearing up the wanted poster, but breaking his face, completely...and as if that wasn't enough, he sent him flying right through a wall, much to terror of his crew! Then, he took another swig of sake before he glowered down at his underlings...and let out angry roar!

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU ALL I THINK AM?!" he questioned.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Beast Pirates screamed. "HE'S AN ANGRY DRUNK, NOW!"

"Straw Hat Luffy...Trafalgar Law...!" Kaido hissed. "I know what they call your generation! Little whelps, proud of wiping out mere Warlords of the Sea...but you must realize that you punks have messed with MY business!" He then began to drink more sake. "Ahhh... **hic!** " He then turned to look at the cell nearby. "Worororo! Hey...I bet you can warn those fools in your generation, can't you? 'Run away while you can! All we're doing is playing pirates'! Isn't that right...Eustass 'Captain' Kidd?!"

In the cell...it was revealed that the one inside was really Kidd...only he looked like he was covered in blood and bruises...and was barely alive.

One could only wonder...if he was here, where were Killer and Hawkins?

XXX

Back on the _Thousand Sunny_ , the Sanji Retrieval Team had managed to escape the thunderstorm, but now, they found themselves in a snowy area.

"Well, I'm glad we got outta the storm," Nami said, wearing her coat, "but now, it's freezing out here! Brr~!"

"It doesn't bother me!" Chopper exclaimed. "I love the cold!"

"Me, too!" Carrot added.

"Ugggggggh...!" Luffy groaned, lying on the deck with a grumbling belly. "This is it...I'm done for...! Tell Nami I love her!"

"Luffy, I love you, too," Nami began, "but seriously, you'll be fine. I'm sure the food will be ready, soon."

"Hey, everybody!"

Everyone looked up to see Aika and Brook come out of the kitchen.

"The curry is ready!" called the former.

"AT LAST!" Luffy cheered as he ran to the galley. "Food for me, food for me!"

"Wait up, Luffy!" Chopper called as he and the others followed him.

"This better be good," Pekoms added, dragging himself along after the others.

Soon, everyone entered the galley and found Aika and Brook setting down plates of curry on the table.

"Come on, everybody!" Aika added. "Come and eat!"

"Oh, wow!" Nami exclaimed as she sat down and looked at the curry dish. "This looks just like how Sanji would make it!"

"I followed his recipe, exactly," Aika replied. "I just hope you guys like it."

"Only one way to find out!" Luffy answered before he took a bite...and soon after, his eyes went wide.

"Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"How is it?" Blizzard queried.

"Oh, no," muttered Aika in dread. "Does it not taste good?!"

A pause...but then, Luffy just started shoveling the curry in his mouth.

"Mmmm~!" he savored the curry's taste. "It's so yummy~!"

"Really?!" Carrot asked.

"Wait a minute, let me try!" Nami spoke up as she took a bite, too. "Mmm...mmmm! This is good!"

Soon, everyone began to eat, as well.

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed. "Such a sweet and spicy flavor! You can really taste the tangerine zest in here!"

"And the beef is so soft and chewy!" added Carrot. "It melts in my mouth!"

"This is exquisite!" Pedro added as he took another bite. "I've never eaten anything so delicious!"

"Sure beats eating sweets everyday-grrrawwwr!" Pekoms chimed in.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "My taste buds are practically dancing! Although I have no taste buds."

"You like it?" Aika asked, beaming happily. "Really?!"

 _"If you ask me,"_ Blizzard started as he ate some curry, too, _"Sanji made the right decision, teaching you to cook."_

Hearing that caused Aika to smile tearfully at the praise she was receiving.

"Hey, Aika!" Luffy said. "Can I have some more?!"

"Me, too!" Chopper added.

"And me, three!" exclaimed Carrot.

"...Sure!" Aika answered. "I'll give you guys seconds!"

And so, the Sanji Retrieval Team helped themselves that the young D. Carrier had worked so hard to make for them. Before too long, the pot was completely empty and everyone had eaten their fill.

"Ahh~!" Luffy sighed, patting his bloated stomach. "Now that hit the spot!"

"That was so good!" Chopper exclaimed.

"I couldn't eat another bite," Brook added.

 **GRROOOOWWRRP!** Pekoms let out a noise that sounded like a roar and a belch at the same time.

"Pardon," he said.

"Haha!" Luffy laughed. "Nice one, Pekomamushi!"

"Thanks for making the food, Aika," Nami praised as she pet the wolf-girl on the head. "I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "I was happy to!"

"You know," Pekoms began, "if getting Black Leg back doesn't work out for you guys, you can always have the kid be a replacement."

"Nah," Luffy answered. "I mean...no offense, Aika. You cook great and all, but..."

"I know," Aika replied. "I may be good at cooking, but I'm not Sanji. No one could ever take his place."

Luffy smiled sweetly at Aika, who smiled back at him, but then she frowned a bit as quickly as she smiled.

"What's wrong, Aika?" Carrot asked, worriedly.

"...I...I just realized how much I miss Sanji," Aika said before she looked up at Luffy. "Hey, Big Brother...we are gonna get Sanji back...aren't we? Because...I don't wanna say goodbye to him!"

A pause...but then Luffy ruffled Aika's hair.

"We're definitely gonna get Sanji back," he reassured. "I promise."

Aika smiled upon hearing this, as did the rest of the group, except for Pekoms, while Luffy grinned and laughed.

Soon, everyone left the galley, except for Nami, who stayed to help Aika wash the dishes.  
 _  
'...Just hang on, Sanji,'_ thought Aika as she scrubbed the plate while Nami dried them off. _'We'll come and find you...and then we'll bring you back with us, and then everything will be back to normal, again! You'll see!'_

And so ended the first day of the Sanji Retrieval Team's voyage. Aika continued to provide meals for the group until their eventual arrival at Whole Cake Island, but that would be a different story for another time.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

And that is the end of Zou!

Next week, the Marine Rookies Arc! See ya then!

Review, please!


End file.
